Opposti
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.
1. Vidas e mentes diferentes

**OPPOSTI**

**Título:** Opposti  
**Autor(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Humor  
**Censura:** R-18  
**Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_"Estou voltando para New York. Ainda sou Isabella Swan filha do grande cirugião Carlisle, e que tem o sonho de ser uma grande estilista, formada em Harvard. Mas uma coisa mudou..."_

_"Voltando para New York. Sou ainda o mesmo Edward Cullen, com um conceito sobre o mundo que ninguém mudara, e que quer fazer medicina em Harvard. Mas algo está diferente."_

_B&E:__** ''Meu coração e minha vida não pertencem mais a mim."**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Vidas e Mentes Diferentes**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Máscara de hortelã esfoliante. Unhas vermelhas. Hidratação a base de morango nos cabelos. Um evento. Ficar perfeita exige tempo, dinheiro e acima de tudo, uma genética que tenha lhe abençoado com beleza e isso eu tinha de sobra.

Sou Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos, estou passando um dia no Spa, e depois de amanhã é o casamento do meu pai. Carlisle Swan de 42 anos é pai de três filhos, eu, Alice Brandon Swan de 19 anos, e Emmett Swan de 22 anos. Onze anos depois após a morte de Elizabeth Swan, ele decidiu se casar. Sua futura esposa? Esme Hale Cullen, 38 anos, mãe de três filhos. Jasper Cullen de 19 anos, Rosalie Hale Cullen, 18 anos e Edward Masen Cullen, 21 anos.

Eu ainda não conhecia seus filhos, e não me interessava muito saber quem eles eram. Eu passei oito anos morando em um internato na Suíça, por minha escolha. Lá eu me tornei o que sou. Voltei tem seis meses, e vivo em colunas sociais, graças a fama do meu pai.

Conheci Esme no começo do ano, onde Carlisle optou que eu fosse para Roma passar uma semana com ele, Esme, Alice e Emmett. Ela era legal, mas me incomodava o fato dela ter sido pobre a vida toda e se interessar por um milionário assim de repente depois de 15 anos após a morte de seu marido. Mas o que eu pensava sobre ela não me importava, porque o que me importava mesmo era a felicidade do meu pai.

Carlisle era um cirurgião plástico. Como cirurgião ele era famoso em quase todo o mundo. Nunca teve um erro médico, o sucesso era garantido em todas as suas cirurgias. Artistas de todo o mundo, mulheres belas e impecáveis, e até mesmo vários homens, sempre procuraram Carlisle ou suas clínicas espalhadas pelo mundo, atrás de um retoque em sua perfeição. Ele durante nove anos trabalhou para dar tudo do bom e do melhor para mim e meus irmãos, apesar de sermos milionários por herança de família, ele sempre quis mais. E eu não reclamo.

Estou no Spa a umas 5 horas, já fiz massagem, banho de chocolate, e ainda tenho que estar com Esme a tira colo, sorte que Alice está comigo e não preciso aguentar muito tempo do ataque materno dela, mas eu tentava ser simpática, não iria ser grossa com ela sem motivos.

"Bella, querida essa cor do esmalte fica perfeita em contraste com a sua pele" disse Esme quando meu tratamento de pele já havia terminado, e a manicure terminava de fazer minhas unhas.

"Obrigada Esme, esse tom claro também está ótimo em você. Quando seus filhos vão chegar?" Sim fingir que quero conhecer meus novos 'irmãozinhos' fazia parte do meu esquema _'Bella-simpática-e-fofa'_ o que eu definitivamente não sou com qualquer pessoa.

"Hoje a noite, mas creio que vocês só vão se ver no café da manhã. Pois eles vão chegar bem tarde."

"Ah com certeza, eu não deixo de ter minhas 8 horas de sono nem sob um decreto" 8 horas de sono era o aconselhável, como as pessoas acham que eu mantenho minha pele perfeita?

"Você sempre vaidosa, acho que ira se dar bem com minha filha Rosalie, vocês são muito parecidas na personalidade," ela disse sorrindo. _Eu acho que não, _pensei, garotas parecidas comigo eram motivos para guerra.

"Bella, Esme, eu já terminei de fazer tudo o que tinha pra fazer, papai ligou e disse que ele e Emmett, iam nos encontrar no Majesty para almoçarmos." Alice estava já com seu vestido floral, cabelo arrumado, e unhas impecáveis. Eu poderia odiar todas as garotas do mundo, por tentarem ser melhor do que eu, posso chegar a ser bastante fútil pra isso, mas Alice era diferente. Minha irmãzinha não era minha inimiga.

"Tudo bem, só falta à manicure terminar, e Bella e eu vamos trocar de roupa."

"Ok vou esperar vocês no carro" disse Alice saindo e me deixando com minha futura madrasta doce e fofa que me deixava à beira de uma diabetes.

Depois de uns 15 minutos a manicure terminou as minhas unhas e em seguida as da Esme. Fomos para o vestiário, coloquei minha regata branca, meu short jeans, minha sandália rasteira e um óculos escuro. Esme estava com uma league preta, uma camisa de algodão branca, sandália rasteira e só. _Meu Deus, ela realmente não ligava pra marcas, boa aparência, essa mulher precisa de ajuda._

"Esme, não é querendo ser chata, mas você se veste muito... simples." Eu arrumava meus cabelos impecáveis na frente do espelho.

"Bella, você sabe, eu nunca tive muito dinheiro, sempre fui básica." Ela quis dizer _pobre._

"Você está a 24 horas de se tornar uma milionária dos EUA, e quer ser básica?" eu soltei uma gargalhada que a fez corar. "Já que vai se tornar a nova senhora Swan você precisa de umas dicas." Aproximei dela e dei um nó em sua camisa de algodão levantando um pouco. Peguei meus óculos e coloquei nela, arrumei seus cabelos um pouco mais selvagens, tirei outro óculos da bolsa e coloquei em mim. "Esme, pode deixar que vou te dar dicas de como se vestir, junto com Alice, ela ama essas coisas, e se você seguir os nossos conselhos, irá estampar colunas sociais como uma das mulheres mais elegantes dos EUA."

"Ai Bella, só você mesmo pra fazer isso comigo" Ela riu e eu também. "Vamos que seu pai e Emmett estão nos esperando"

"Vamos mesmo, Emmett deve estar faminto, e quando ele está com fome me assusta."

O SPA era do meu pai, porque ele além de criar a beleza, ele quis que suas clientes tivessem o melhor tratamento estético. Alice nos esperava em seu Porshe GT2 vermelho, ela destravou as portas, Esme entru atrás e eu no bando do passageiro. Fomos direto para o Majesty, no caminho contei do meu acordo com Esme para Alice, que ficou radiante.

"Ai Esme, você vai ficar divina, claro muito mais do que já é" Alice estava animada, se pudesse estaria quicando de alegria.

"Ai meninas, olha o que vocês fazem comigo."

"Meu pai já vai preceber a primeira mudança agora no Majesty, vamos ver como ele reage ao seu visual pré-montado" eu disse sorrindo.

"Ele vai ficar impressionado com certeza" disse Alice.

"Será que ele vai gostar?" Esme era insegura demais, meu Deus, ela estava nas mão de Isabella e Alice Swan, não tinha o que temer.

"Relaxa Esme, ele vai gostar."

"Chegamos," disse Alice entrando no estacionamento da Majesty, que era subterrâneo . Subimos de elevador, e eu estava com saudades daquele lugar. Majesty era o melhor restaurante da cidade e o meu preferido. Demos nossos nomes na entrada, e indicaram a nossa mesa.

"Nossa finalmente as madames resolveram aparecer," disse Emmett, jogando as mãos pro alto.

"Cale a boca Emmett, você acha que ficar perfeita é rápido?" Eu disse me sentando ao lado dele.

"Eu estou faminto Belinha, estou em fase de crescimento." Eu odiava quando ele me chamava de Belinha, mas ele não parava.

"Crescimento pra onde Emmett? Pros lados? Mas olha se for crescimento do cérebro, por favor coma bastante. E pare de me chamar de Belinha"

"Eu gosto de te chamar de Belinha. Mas eu não entendi o crescimento do cérebro, você está insinuando algo Belinha?"

"Ai Emmett, esquece." Notei que meu pai estava olhando pra Esme, e percebeu a mudança básica em seu visual. "Obra minha pai."

"Hã?"

"Esme, de óculos escuros, cabelo selvagem, tudo pelas mãos de Isabella Swan." Eu sorri, e Esme corou. Deus ela era pior do que eu.

"Tinha que ser você não é Isabella. Mas você ficou lindam Esme", ele disse, dando um selinho nela.

"Argh, vocês vão tirar meu apetite." Emmett grunhiu.

"Emm, nada tira o seu apetite." Alice estava retocando seu gloss e sorriu para Emmett.

"Isso é verdade, o que me lembra que temos que chamar o garçom." Emmett levantou sua mão chamando o garçom que estava mais próximo.

Eu pedi um risoto de frutos do mar com um suco de abacaxi. Comemos e falamos de algumas coisas sobre o casamento. Depois eu e Alice fomos para o Shopping comprar algumas coisas, nada específico. Alice foi no banheiro e eu estava esperando ela do lado de fora.

"Bella, ai meu Deus É você mesmo?" a voz veio uma moça loira, mais ou menos da minha altura de salto, e eu não fazia ideia de quem era, ao menos não a primeira vista.

"Eu te conheço?"

"Bella, sou eu Jéssica Stanley." Oh claro, como poderia esquecer. Jéssica Stanley, a garota mais insuportável que eu já conheci. Ela era pior do que chiclete no asfalto quente. Estudei com ela no internato até os 14 anos quando ela decidiu sair. Ela acreditava que era minha melhor amiga, na verdade só ficava perto de mim por causa das minhas coisas. Depois descobri que ela falava mal de mim em todo o internato.

"Oh Jéssica querida quanto tempo" Se é pra ser falsa, eu também sei ser.

"Bella, que saudade de você amiga, quase 4 anos sem a gente se ver, e aí o que faz na cidade?"

"Eu já sai do internato a 6 meses e depois de amanhã é o casamento do meu pai."

"Claro, Carlisle Swan, ele mandou um convite para meus pais."

"Mandou é?" Desde quando meu pai conhece os Stanley? Vou falar pra ele procurar companhias melhores.

"Sim, e meus pais não poderão ir, mas eu vou representando a família." Claro essa sugadora de popularidade nunca ia deixar de estar em uma festa com milhares de paparazzis e pessoas famosas e ricas.

"Ah que maravilha, então nos vemos na festa, agora tenho que ir a Alice está me esperando."

"Foi um prazer lhe encontrar aqui, até o casamento Bella."

_Isso só pode ser brincadeira._

Jéssica Stanley, parece uma praga na minha vida. Tomara que ela não grude em mim, ninguém merece.

"Pronto Bella… nossa que cara é essa?" disse Alice ao me encontrar.

"Adivinha quem eu encontrei no shopping? Ou melhor, que me encontrou?"

"Um dos seus ex-namorados? Algum famoso gostoso?" Ri das suas perguntas e neguei.

"Jéssica Stanley aquela garota que eu falei, que era grudada em mim no internato. E que não me deixava em paz, quando ela saiu eu descobri que ela falava mal de mim pra todos. Mas essa não é a pior parte," eu disse olhando umas vitrines de joias.

"Nossa, mas qual é a pior parte?"

"Carlisle convidou os pais dela pro casamento, e a sugadora de popularidade vai."

"Mentira, me amarrota que eu to passada."

"Pois é, ai quero esquecer isso, olhe esse colar que lindo, venha quero comprar."

Passamos a tarde no Shopping, chegamos em casa por volta das 6 da tarde, fui direto para meu quarto, coloquei um DVD com diversos clipes que eu tinha montado, dei play e começou a tocar _Beep - Pussycat Dolls._

Resolvi tomar um banho, eu nunca tranco a porta do meu quarto para tomar banho, às vezes pode ocorrer um acidente e tudo fica mais simples. Coloquei o volume do som no último volume, peguei um par de lingerie vermelha e meu roupão, entrei no banheiro cantando a música.

**~xXx~**

**Edward PDV**

Cabelo cor de bronze. Olhos verdes. Nascido e criado em uma pequena cidade de Washigton, Forks. Sou Edward Masen Cullen, tenho 21 anos, e estou em New York pro casamento da minha mãe, Esme Cullen. Eu e meus irmãos, Jasper e Rosalie, íamos chegar somente às 23 horas, mas conseguimos um vôo mais cedo, faríamos uma surpresa para Esme.

"Será que ela está em casa?" perguntou Rosalie quando pegamos nossas malas no aeroporto.

"Não sei mas vamos arriscar. Ela me deu o endereço, parece que é em um setor de Mansões."

"É esse Swan é realmente rico." Jasper falou enquanto tentávamos um táxi.

"Muito, ele está sempre nessas revistas com seus filhos." Rose fez sinal pra um táxi parar. Ele abriu o porta malas e eu fui colocando tudo la dentro.

"Pessoas com dinheiro demais costumam ser arrogantes."

"Nós já conhecemos o Carlisle, Edward e ele é muito simpático você sabe." Disse Rose entrando no táxi.

"É eu sei, só quero que ele faça Esme feliz. Por favor nos leve a esse endereço."

"Mansão dos Swan," murmurou o taxista

"Sim é o que está escrito ai não é? Então vamos logo." Rose levava jeito pra ser rica. Era esnobe e arrogante. Meu Deus.

Trinta minutos depois entramos em um condomínio mais do que luxuoso, nossos nomes estavam na portaria então não tivemos problemas para passar. Só tinha mansões por todo o canto, os olhos de Rose brilhavam, Jasper jogava no celular e pra mim aquilo era tortura.

Em cinco minutos depois chegamos na propriedade dos Swan, era quase um quarteirão de Forks. Não entendo por que 4 pessoas precisam de tanto espaço. Pagamos o taxista, e pegamos nossa bagagem. Na entrada demos nossos nomes, eles confirmaram, e entramos na enorme propriedade.

"Isso parece um sonho" murmurou Rose.

E realmente parecia. Na frente havia uma fonte iluminada, com os nomes _Swan's Mansion_ em dourado, um jardim enorme, que circundava a casa. E a casa? Bem me senti um anão perto dela. Sua fachada era branca, com grandes janelas pretas. Três andares e dezenas de janelas.

"Cara isso daqui é enorme" Jasper disse quando nos aproximávamos mais da casa.

"Vamos entrar logo antes que nos vejam babando pela mansão do senhor Swan" disse apressando Rose e Jasper que estavam como dois embasbacados olhando.

Toquei a campainha.

Uma empregada atendeu.

"Olá, posso ajudar?"

"Somos os filhos da Esme."

"Oh sim, entrem."

Quando entramos o impacto foi maior do que do lado de fora. A casa era como um verdadeiro palácio, um lustre enorme no meio do hall de entrada com um piano de calda branco à esquerda. A escada parecia sair de dentro de um filme das princesas que a Rose assistia quando criança. As paredes em um tom de creme, com detalhes em dourado. Quadros, de valores inestimáveis, enfeitavam o ambiente.

"Quem é Martina?" escutei a voz de Carlisle vir do meu lado direito. Ele saiu de uma sala, seguido por minha mãe e mais duas pessoas.

"Meus filhos" minha mãe disse e veio ao nosso encontro. "Que surpresa maravilhosa achei que vocês só chegariam mais tarde."

"Edward conseguiu um vôo mais cedo" disse Rose abraçando-a.

"Oh venham, deixa eu apresentar os filhos do Carlisle. Bem pelo menos dois deles. Venham" ela nos puxou alguns metros onde estavam o Carlisle, uma garota de cabelos longos e pretos, e um cara alto e loiro. "Estes são Alice e Emmett."

"Prazer em conhecer vocês" eu disse dando um abraço em Alice e um aperto de mão em Emmett. Meus irmãos fizeram o mesmo.

"Agora a família está completa" disse Alice, que me parecia muito simpática.

"Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, os empregados levam suas coisas pro quarto."

"Mãe eu queria levar a minha mala, onde fica o quarto" eu disse, não gostava de depender das pessoas pra nada.

"Certo, se você prefere assim. No primeiro andar, no corredor da direita, na 2º porta a esquerda."

"Vou levar já desço."

"Vamos estar ali na sala de TV", disse Carlisle.

Peguei minhas malas e subi as escadas, o corredor era largo e só tinha quatro portas, duas do lado direito e 2 do lado esquerdo. Não foi isso que chamou minha atenção, mas sim uma música que ecoava no corredor. Rose vivia escutando, era _When I Grow Up das Pussycat Dolls_, mas havia outra voz misturada.

Curioso como sou, deixei minha mala em um canto e fui ver de onde vinha. Encontrei uma porta entreaberta e foi a primeira vez que a vi. Cabelos lisos com um leve tom avermelhado, o corpo coberto por nada além de uma calcinha e sutiã vermelho. Um short jeans subia pelas suas pernas torneadas, o qual acompanhei com o meu olhar, sua barriga era lisa e perfeita, sua pele branca como a neve. Mas quando subi mais o olhar, a música parou, e ela também olhou.

"Oh Meu Deus, quem é você?" E então gritou.

_Merda._

**~xXx~**

**Bella PDV**

Depois do meu banho relaxante eu fui passar meu hidratante corporal a base de rosas brancas e leite, que era feita especialmente para o meu tipo de pele.

Terminei de hidratar minha pele e peguei meu short jeans que estava em cima da cama. Começou a tocar _When I Grow Up_, ainda de roupão e sutiã comecei a cantar.

Alice falava que essa era a trilha da minha vida, mas diferente da música eu não precisei fazer esforço para sair em revistas e ter paparazzis me fotografando por aí. Só que um dia eu serei conhecida não por ser a filha do Carlisle Cullen, mas sim como Isabella Marie Swan, a estilista mais bombástica dos EUA e quem sabe do Mundo, certo?

A música estava acabando quando me virei para pegar minha blusa na cama.

Essa foi a primeira vez que o vi.

Alto, corpo não muito malhado pelo o que dava pra perceber, o queixo com traços firmes, lábios levemente rosados e não muito grossos, e os olhos verdes.

Olhos que estavam me fitando. Olhos que refletiam meu corpo coberto por um short jeans e sutiã.

Espera.

Olhando?

Tem um tarado no meu quarto?

"Oh Meu Deus, quem é você?" dei um grito a pleno pulmões fechando meu roupão.

"Desculpa, desculpa" ele falava nervoso com a palma das mãos pra cima.

"Ai Meu Deus" eu gritava feito uma doida "Tem um tarado na porta do meu quarto. Pai socorro."

"Tarado?" ele disse espantado. "Eu não sou um tarado Isabella."

"É sim, está ai todo paradão me secando e… espera, como você sabe meu nome? Você é um tarado perseguidor que quer me sequestrar? Eu olhei o taco de baseball de Emmett que estava no canto da parede, corri até la e peguei correndo atras do tarado.

"Você é maluca" ele gritou, correndo em direção a escada ao me ver atrás dele.

"Volte aqui seu pervertido." A minha família já estava, ao pé da escada com um loiro até que bonitinho, e uma loira que poderia ser considerada uma Barbie. "Agora você corre." Gritei, descendo as escadas atrás dele.

Jesus esse stress vai me dar rugas.

"Meu Deus o que aconteceu Bella?" meu pai perguntou enquanto eu tentava achar uma forma de matar o tarado, talvez um golpe bem na nuca. Acabei o encurralando na parede atrás do piano.

"Esse tarado estava me espiando."

"Eu não estava espiando, eu estava passando." Ele se defendeu.

"Passando parado na minha porta," eu avancei calculando onde bater com o taco.

"Isabella, larga esse taco," disse meu pai, na verdade ele gritou.

"Mas pai..." eu choraminguei vendo que não poderia cometer um assassinato aos 17 anos. Uma pena.

"Mas nada Isabella, larga isso isso" eu soltei e olhei para o tarado na minha frente com os olhos semi-serrados.

"Agora Edward explique o que aconteceu" disse Esme com a voz um tanto que assustada.

"Pede pra ela sair da minha frente mãe, ela me assusta." Oh o tarado era o filhinho da mamãe. Epa, espera um segundo.

"Mãe? Então quer dizer que a Esme tem um filho tarado é? E ninguém me avisa. Falta de consideração dessa família," eu ainda o encarava e percebi que ele estava realmente se assustando.

"Bella, por favor, pare de assustar o Edward," Alice falou calma. "Você vai ficar com cabelos brancos e vai estragar suas unhas."

Dei um passo pra trás deixando a coisa passar.

"Covarde," murmurei pra ele.

"Vamos pra sala e vocês explicam isso melhor, mas antes, Bella vai colocar uma blusa," meu pai disse e foi que eu me toquei que eu estava só de short e sutiã. Corei subindo as escadas. Coloquei a blusa que estava em cima da cama, e voltei. Quando estava chegando na sala, Alice me puxou da porta.

"Mas que diabos aconteceu?"

"Espere que o tarado vai contar."

Meu pai, o tarado Edward, Esme e o carinha bonitinho se sentaram no sofá grande, eu e Alice no pequeno, Emmett ficou em pé e a loira Miss Universo, sentou na poltrona de lado.

"Então Edward, conte o que aconteceu para minha filha querer te matar com um taco de baseball."

"Meu taco de baseball," murmurou Emmett.

"Cale a boca Emm deixa o tarado falar" eu disse jogando uma almofada em meu irmão intrometido.

"Eu estava indo para o quarto, e escutei a Isabella cantando, e eu só parei pra ver quem era, não sabia que ela estava de sutiã e short. A porta estava entreaberta eu só olhei e quando ela me viu, ela gritou, foi muito rápido."

"Isso é verdade Isabella?"

"É, entre termos, quem me garante que ele não estava la a mais tempo?"

"Eles chegaram tem 15 minutos Bella," disse Alice revirando os olhos.

"Ah eu não tinha como adivinhar okay? Eu estava no meu quarto, cuidando da minha vida e vejo um cara totalmente desconhecido me olhando, o que vocês queriam que eu pensasse?" eu disse mexendo com uma mecha de cabelo.

"Não tentasse me matar pelo menos" Edward murmurou. "Sua patricinha psicopata."

"Psicopata é a..."

"Chega vocês dois" disse meu pai me interrompendo.

"Olha eu não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível, por isso pouparei xingamentos a você," me levantei e fui batendo os pés até a porta. "Da próxima vez quem sabe eu tenha sorte, não esqueça que você dorme, queridinho."

Fui bufando para o meu quarto.

_Aquele idiota pensa que era quem para falar assim com Isabella Marie Swan?_

Ele vai pagar por isso a se vai.

**~xXx~**

**Edward PDV**

Agora a patricinha estava me ameaçando.

Certo, isso me assustou um pouco, mas a vida não é assim.

"Não se preocupe Edward, ela só fala, não vai fazer nada" disse Alice.

"Ela é um pouco pirada assim, às vezes ela também me assusta cara, mas não faz nada, é o jeito dela" Emmett deu de ombros.

"Jeito dela? Atacar as pessoas com um taco de baseball?"

"Relaxa Edward, ela é assim."

"Já to vendo que os dois não vão se dar bem, não queria causar problemas a Bella" disse minha mãe que parecia realmente preocupada.

"Não se preocupe meu amor, Bella é assim, você está ao lado dela a dois meses mas eu a conheço desde sempre e isso é só um pequeno ataque dela. Isso vai passar, ela vai se dar conta de que exagerou" Carlisle acalmou Esme e mais uma fala cheia de gritos começou.

"Tarado estúpido. TIra essas porcarias do meio do corredor, ou eu vou tacar fogo nesse lixo que você chama de roupa." Isabella gritou do andar de cima e eu respirei fundo, enquanto todos riram. Não era engraçado.

Se existe uma coisa que eu não suporto são garotas mimadas e achando que são donas do mundo, e Isabella é assim.

Já percebi que viver nessa família vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

"Vou la tirar minhas malas do corredor, antes que ela pire."

Quando cheguei lá a porta do quarto dela estava fechada, respirei fundo e levei as malas para o quarto.

Era espaçoso, bem grande na verdade. Uma cama de casal no meio, um closet na parede da direita, uma porta que creio eu que seja o banheiro, uma TV de plasma de frente para a cama, um pequeno sofá de couro preto no canto ao lado de um Home Theater e um telefone ao lado da cama.

Meu Deus quanta coisa.

Coloquei minhas malas ao lado da cama, e resolvi tomar um banho. Havia umas toalhas brancas em cima da cama, peguei uma e uma boxer na mala.

Fechei a porta do quarto, e tomei meu banho pra acalmar meus nervos da patricinha doida.

Como uma garota tão bonita pode ser tão insuportável? Ela ganhava da Rosalie nesse quesito.

Dinheiro, essa era a resposta. Quem tem dinheiro demais acha que tem o mundo nas mãos. Não vejo a hora de ir pra minha casa, esperar o começo das aulas na Universidade.

Terminei meu banho, coloquei uma bermuda, uma camisa branca e arrumei, ou tentei, os meus cabelos. Decidi que ia pedir desculpas a patricinha doida, eu realmente devo ter assustado ela.

Quando sai do quarto, Isabella estava saindo do seu. Ela estava com a roupa de antes, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos cor de chocolate me encaram e eu juro que tinha um brilho ali, mas em segundos ela virou a cara e saiu_ rebolando_ em direção a escada. Posso ou não ter olhado para sua bunda bonita.

"Isabella, espera" ela parou no topo da escada.

"O que você quer?" ela ficou de costas para mim, batendo os dedos no corrimão da escada.

"Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo incidente, não queria te assustar de maneira alguma. Eu tava passando e escutei sua voz, achei muito… bonita e só quis saber quem era."

"Você..." ela virou de frente pra mim. "Achou minha voz bonita?"

"Sim, você canta bem" abri um meio sorriso e ela parou por alguns segundos.

"Hum, bem eu te desculpo e obrigada pelo elogio, agora com licença, eu esqueci uma coisa no meu quarto, pode ir pra sala. Até daqui a pouco, Edward" ela saiu em disparada para o seu quarto como um foguete. Eu não entendi nada, mas quem entende as mulheres?

* * *

**Eu tenho essa fic a um tempo, espero que gostem dela :)**

**Deixem Reviews se puderem**

**Beijos. xx**


	2. Mais perto e mais perto

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – ****Mais perto e mais perto**

* * *

**Bella PDV **

"Vamos lá" – eu disse a mim mesma no espelho. "Você é Isabella Swan, e aquele cara la fora é apenas um caipira, que não tem nenhum tipo de apelo para você, ok?"

Ora quem eu estava querendo enganar?

Esse cara era um caipira idiota, mas não deixava de ser extremamente bonito e sexy, quando sorria.

Os olhos verdes e penetrantes, por mais que eu lutasse, me prendiam em um pequeno momento de distração.

Droga.

Eu não devia deixar isso acontecer comigo, mas era involuntário.

Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para sair do quarto, antes peguei meu blackberry.

Todos já estavam na sala de jantar, apenas esperando por mim.

"Desculpe a demora" adentrei a sala de jantar, e parei ao lado da cadeira de meu pai. "Havia esquecido que Marissa ia me ligar, então fui buscar o celular."

"Tudo bem Bella, vou mandar Claire servir o jantar."

Percebi que o único lugar a mesa que estava posto era ao lado de Edward, na frente da Emmett.

Quando fui puxar a cadeira para me sentar, Edward se pôs de pé e a puxou para mim.

"Permita-me."

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes enquanto me acomodava na cadeira.

"Obrigado."

"Por nada" ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Controle-se Isabella Swan, pelo amor de Deus.

O jantar foi servido e eu evitei ao máximo olhar para o lado.

Eu estava tensa e acho que até Emmett percebeu. Às vezes ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, e eu fazia o mesmo pra ele, que sacudia a cabeça levemente e voltava sua atenção para a refeição.

Enquanto eu me deliciava com o mousse de chocolate, eu tive um 'click' de algo que teríamos que ter feito hoje.

"Ham...acho que esquecemos de ver quem vai dançar com quem a tal 'valsa'."

Esme, você disse que íamos fazer isso hoje, e com toda a confusão, acabamos esquecendo."

"Oh, é verdade Bella, bem eu pensei em misturar, nenhum irmão dançar com outro."

Droga. Ou eu dançaria com o caipira, ou com o louro com cara de doido.

Bem eu sabia que eu iria preferir.

"Posso dançar com Jasper?"

"Creio que terá que dançar com Edward, Bella" Esme começou a dizer. "Você é da altura de Jasper, e com o salto vai ficar mais alta, ficará estranho. Alice dança com Jasper, Rosalie com Emmett, e você com Edward."

_Perfeito._

Não tinha como contestar, era o casamento dela, e a idéia da dança também. Voltei a minha atenção ao mousse que já estava no fim.

E aos poucos, cada um foi saindo da sala de jantar.

Rosalie, Jasper, meu pai e Esme, foram dormir. Emmett e Alice foram pra sala de TV, juntamente com Edward. Eu fui para o meu quarto escovar os dentes e desci para me juntar aos três.

Abri a porta da sala, Alice não estava mais lá, e nem Emmett. Edward estava sentado na poltrona, olhando para a TV, creio que nem percebeu que eu abri a porta.

Eu ia sair dali e... _ai eu estava sendo uma covarde._

Caminhei até ele lentamente, e me abaixei atrás da poltrona.

"Buu" eu falei em um tom mais alto, o fazendo sobressaltar.

"Isabella, quer me matar de susto?"

Dei uma risada.

"Talvez" me joguei no sofá, deitando e olhando para ele.

Ele bufou e voltou a olhar pra tv. Eu abri meu blackberry e fingi mexer em algo, na verdade eu estava filmando ele, e saberá Deus pra que.

"Edward" ele virou o rosto pra mim e arqueou a sombrancelha. "Você sabe dançar valsa?"

"Claro, eu participei de praticamente todas as festas de debutantes de Forks."

"Ora ora, de todas as 8 roceiras?" eu ri e se rosto virou uma carranca.

"Por que você fala assim de garotas que você nem conhece? Não é porque Forks é pequeno Isabella que lá só tem roceiro."

"Você veio de lá, é o meu ponto de referência."

"Então eu deveria dizer que em Nova York, só existem garotas patricinhas que acham que o mundo gira em torno delas?"

_Ai essa doeu._

"Se você está usando a mim como seu ponto de referência, tenho que lhe dizer caipira, que a mim você só pode ver como uma garota moderna, antenada e que sabe o que quer da vida."

"Fazer compras? Claro."

Bufei e me coloquei de pé.

"Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo baboseiras suas, pense o que quiser de mim Cullen, mas sou muito melhor do que meia-duzias de garotas que vivem no mato."

Sai da sala batendo os pés, na verdade nao entendi por que falei aquilo, apenas me deu vontade. Tudo bem que eu zoava a cidade chuvosa dele, mas falar que eu só penso em compras é demais.

_Sou rica, posso ter o que eu quero, mas não sou futil._

Resolvi ir dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia para mim.

.

Acordei às 9 da manhã, eu acreditava que estava sozinha em casa, apenas com os empregados. Já que todos os outros deveriam ir para o SPA, eu dei essa sugestão para o meu pai e ele gostou.

Levantei totalmente descansada, e tomei um banho antes de tomar meu café da manhã. Estava muito quente o tempo, e nada melhor do que um bom banho para começar o dia.

Coloquei um vestido leve no tom de azul claro, uma sandália baixa e desci para tomar meu café, mas essa visão eu não esperava ter.

Edward Cullen estava sentado no fim da escada, sem camisa. Sim, vocês leram sem camisa mesmo. Seu corpo não era musculoso, mas era definido… bem pelo o que eu consegui ver. Suas costas eram perfeitas com algumas pintinhas pretas, seu cabelo bagunçado era algo bem típico dele, o que me fez lembrar…

"O que você está fazendo aqui Edward?" perguntei terminando de descer as escadas e evitando olhar para ele.

"Estou sentado na escada vendo o tempo passar." Ele respondeu e eu revirei os olhos.

"Mas não devia estar aqui." Continuei de costas para ele. Estava evitando ter uma visão mais ampla de seu corpo.

"Eu devia estar aonde?"

"No SPA, arrumando o cabelo, e tudo mais." Fingi mexer em algo na minha unha. Droga eu queria virar e…

_Foco Bella!_

"Mas para que? Meu cabelo está ótimo." Escutei alguns passos, ele deve ter se levantado.

"Querido você devia ter ido para ver se tirava essa sua cara de pobre."

"Bella… olha pra mim." A voz dele de repente ficou rouca.

_Olha, eu sei que você quer olhar..._

Da para calar a porra da boca?

Nossa você está nervosa…

Estamos nervosa, somos uma pessoa só.

Hunf…

"Ai Cullen me poupe." Comecei a caminhar em direção a sala de jantar e senti uma mão quente, no meu braço.

"Está com medo de mim Swan?" Edward_ Fucking _Cullen sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_Medo, medo não mas..._

Para sua pervertida.

"Sai de mim _coisa ruim_" eu disse me afastando do Cullen, e claro tive que virar de frente para ele.

_Puta_

_Que_

_Pariu_

Eu já tinha visto milhares de homens sem camisa, mas nenhum teve o impacto do Cullen sobre mim. Senti um arrepio do dedinho do pé até o ultimo fio do meu cabelo.

Seu peitoral parecia forte, sua barriga era lisinha, com alguns gominhos, bem leves. Sua pele era clara, não branco albino, mas contrastava com os mamilos marrons dele. Tão pequeninos... dava uma vontade de...

_Porra Bella, foca nessa merda._

Estou focando estou focando...

Não é disso que eu estou falando...

Por que não aproveitar o que você tem?

O que eu tenho? Ai vai plantar batata vai.

"O que foi Bella?" Edward se aproximou de mim, como um leão pronto para atacar. Eu me sentia como um cordeirinho acuado.

"Não se aproxime Cullen..." eu disse andando para trás.

Esse sorriso no rosto dele não é legal.  
_  
É sim, ele está com cara de safado, hum..._

Você é tão pervertida.

Obrigada.

Aff.

"Calma Bella, não vou atacar você." Ele continuou aproximando, ele estava perto bem perto, e para o meu azar eu encontrei a parede nas minhas costas.  
_  
Ai caralho, agora fudeu._

Fudeu? Onde? Mas já, eu nem vi.

Ah meu Deus eu mereço.

"Edward, sai de perto, vai me dar alergia."

"Alergia de que?"

"Tenho alergia a suor de pobre." Fiz uma careta de nojo e percebi uma brecha ao meu lado.

Não perdi tempo e corri. Nossa dava até para escutar a voz _'Bella run' _tenso né?

Subi as escadas em tempo recorde, mas ai aconteceu a coisa que me deixou molhada feito pinto na chuva.

Edward me pegou pela cintura me puxando para perto dele. E com um movimento me colocou sobre o ombro dele.

"Bella, Bella." Edward sussurrou e começou a subir as escadas rumo ao corredor dos nossos quartos.

_Nossa ele é forte..._

Sim ele é e… para!

Ta bom.

"Cullen, que porra deu em você? Da para me soltar?" Eu estava conseguindo raciocinar, e tentava entender essa atitude do caipira. "Vou ficar empolada pelo contato físico."

"Empolada? Tem certeza Swan? Eu sinto cheiro de outra coisa" Arregalei os olhos, agora que me deu conta de que minha _cachoeira_estava perto do rosto dele.

"Você não está sentindo cheiro de nada." Eu disse nervosa. "Agora da para me descer."

Ele não respondeu e entrou no quarto dele.

_O cheiro do quarto, oh meu Deus._

Cheiro de homem. Pós-barba com perfume, to embriagada.

Me perdi no momento e senti algo nas minhas costas... ah sim Cullen tinha me deitado na cama. Olhei para ele que estava em pé na minha frente me olhando com aquele rosto lindo, com seu sorriso encantador e eu preciso de uma calcinha nova. Respirei fundo e decidi sair dali.

"Agora _adios _Cullen." Fiz menção de levantar, mas Edward se debruçou sobre mim, e prendeu meus braços.

"Sabe Swan, eu não suporto garotas como você, que acham que o dinheiro é tudo, isso é a coisa mais louca que já aconteceu comigo, nem te conheço, te vi por menos de 3 horas, mas desde que eu coloquei meus olhos em você…" ele passou sua mão, grande e máscula pelo meu pescoço até segurar o meu queixo. "minha cabeça não deixa de pensar em uma coisa."

"Qu-que coisa?" gaguejei. Que legal.

"Eu quero saber…" ele aproximou mais e seu hálito com cheiro de hortelã espalhou pelo meu rosto. "…qual é o sabor dos seus lábios."

* * *

**UI UI UI... tenso né hoho**

**Deixem reviews por favor... beijos**


	3. A loucura bate a porta

**OPPOSTI**

**Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – A Loucura Bate a Porta**

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Eu devo estar louco, ou… bem não tem outra opção a não ser a loucura.

O que deu em mim para fazer isso?

Agora me encontro segurando os braços da patricinha Swan e dizendo que queria provar o sabor dos lábios dela. A garota ta em choque, e eu estou pensando no que fazer agora.

_Beija._

_Eu não posso._

_Claro que pode, ela é linda._

_Ela é insuportável._

_Mas não deixa de ser linda._

_Tudo bem, ela é linda._

"Edward" Bella sussurrou com os olhos fechados. "Me solte por favor."

Soltar ou não soltar… eis a questão.

Mas é como dizem se ta na chuva é para se molhar. Não tem como eu voltar atrás no meu ato, e não quero que Bella pense que eu estava somente brincando com ela, porque por mais estranho que pareça, o que eu disse não é mentira.

Esse par de olhos castanhos fazia meu lado mais primitivo se aflorar, mesmo que a dona dele seja uma garota que acha que o mundo gira em torno dela.

"Eu não vou te soltar Bella", eu disse e vi a fúria passar em seus olhos.

"Não? Pois então eu vou gritar."

_Ah mas não vai mesmo._

Quando Bella abriu a boca para gritar, a calei com um beijo.

Deus, nunca senti lábios tão macios e doces como esses.

Era como uma bomba de um sabor único explodindo em nossa boca. Bella ficou resistente no começo, mas o inesperado aconteceu. Ela parou de tentar lutar, e começou a corresponder o beijo. Nossos lábios se encaixavam com tanta perfeição, que era como se fossem feitos para isso. Sua língua tocou meu lábio inferior, em um pedido de pedir passagem e eu não iria negar. Fui aos céus, quando senti o toque da sua língua na minha, era tão quente e o sabor, eu não sabia mais descrever.

Deslizei meus dedos pelos seus punhos até colocar minhas mãos sobre as delas, entrelacei nossos dedos ainda mantendo seus braços abertos na cama. Ela estava tão vulnerável, tão entregue… Mas eu não poderia avançar mais, já seria abusar demais da minha sorte.

Cedo demais precisamos de ar, separei nossos lábios e continuei com os olhos fechados. Sua respiração tocava minha bochecha, e seu hálito invadia meu sistema. Abri meu olhos para encontrar uma Bella com os lábios vermelhos e inchados, olhos que estavam mais escuros que o de costume e bochechas rosadas.

"Edward, me solte por favor." Ela sussurrou olhando para mim, e eu obedeci.

Sai de cima dela ficando em pé, e ela se levantou de uma vez já indo em direção a porta.

"Espere" segurei em seu braço fazendo-a parar.

"O que foi Cullen?"

"E agora, como… o que vai acontecer?"

"Nada Edward. Foi um beijo, e não significou nada para mim." Seu rosto agora estava novamente com aquela máscara fria, e sem mais nenhum argumento a soltei. Bella foi até a porta e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra mais.

Fechei meus olhos e minhas mãos em punho.

_Eu estava perdido._

**~xXx~**

**Bella PDV**

O que diabos acabou de acontecer naquele quarto?

Minha cabeça estava girando, e eu ainda podia sentir o sabor dele em minha boca. Inconscientemente passei minha língua em meus lábios, sentindo mais um pouco dessa sensação.

Parecia que meu coração ia saltar pela boca, mas eu não devia deixar isso me atingir tanto, parece tão errado. É errado. Não que seja errado beijar ele, mas é errado na minha vida.

Certo, agora eu fiquei confusa.

Desci as escadas como foguete e resolvi tomar meu café da manhã no quarto. Pedi para a Claire levar meu café no quarto e voltei a passos largos.

Parei no corredor olhando para a porta do quarto dele. Eu nunca tinha sentido um impulso assim, de querer ir até uma pessoa e tascar um beijo nela, mas eu não poderia ceder essa tentação.

Ele é um idiota que morou a vida toda em um lugar frio, úmido e verde.

_Mas que ele é gostoso e beija bem, isso você não pode negar._

Entrei no meu quarto e resolvi ver algumas coisas na internet enquanto esperava Claire trazer meu café. Baixei umas músicas e passei pro meu iPod, eu precisava de músicas novas para abstrair meus pensamentos. Fui distraída por uma batida na porta.

"Entre Claire," eu disse sem tirar meus olhos da tela do computador.

"Aqui está seu café senhorita Swan."

_Opa..._

Essa voz está errada. Não parece a voz da Claire em meus olhos para encontrar Edward Cullen parado ao pé da minha cama com a minha bandeja de café da manhã.

_Forças, eu preciso de forças._

"O que você quer?" perguntei com a minha melhor voz de indiferença.

"Eu… bem primeiro vim trazer seu café", ele colocou a bandeja em cima da cama. "E segundo, queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz hoje."

"O que você fez, Edward?" Se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia fazer bem, era controlar meus sentimentos e fazer cara de paisagem. "Não lembro de nada. Então não tenho o que desculpar, agora, por favor, saia do meu quarto."

O rosto dele ficou vermelho de fúria, e seus olhos verdes ficaram mais escuros.

"Tudo bem, Isabella," ele se virou e foi até a porta, mas antes de sair virou para mim. "Eu sei que você não esqueceu como se rendeu fácil em meus braços, e que você está pensando nisso agora." E com um lindo sorriso sacana ele saiu do quarto.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para trás.

_Ele não ia me deixar esquecer isso… e nem meu subconsciente._

**~xXx~**

**Edward PDV**

Eu sabia que estava começando a pisar em um terreno perigoso, mas quem disse que eu conseguia me controlar? Com isso, passei o restante da manhã no quarto. Assisti tv, ou pelo menos tentei. O perfume de Bella tinha ficado no meu lençol, e por incrível que pareça no quarto todo.

_Eu estou enlouquecendo!_

Como uma garota poderia ter tomado conta da minha cabeça em tão pouco tempo? Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, Bella não era o tipo de garota que me atraia, por mais que fosse bonita, eu sempre analisei a beleza interior de uma pessoa antes de tudo, e bem, boa parte do que eu já vi dela não demonstra ser muito simpática.

Ao contrário, é mandona, mimada, uma garota que quer o mundo do seu jeito. Tem um olhar esnobe, e sempre franze o nariz para algo que parece lhe dar nojo. Às vezes eu vejo alguma coisa diferente passar em seu rosto e em seus olhos, mas é tão rápido que eu penso que é minha imaginação querendo achar uma única qualidade para que meus sentidos a queiram tanto.

Não creio que seja nada mais do que uma tensão sexual. Desde que a vi pela primeira vez, com short e o seu lindo sutiã, minha imaginação fez milhares de imagens dela.

_Bella em cima de mim._

_Bella em baixo de mim._

_Bella de ladinho._

_Bella em pé._

Enfim... inúmeras coisas que eu nem sequer devia pensar sobre ela.

As horas se passaram, e eu tentava tomar forças para poder sair desse quarto, ver Bella e não ter uma súbita vontade de pular em cima dela. Alguém bateu na porta.

"Edward," Jasper me chamou. "Está ai?"

"Sim, pode entrar."

Era bom que Jasper estivesse aqui, eu precisava contar isso para alguém.

"Já chegamos faz tempo, o que faz aqui olhando pro nada?" Jaz sentou na cama olhando pra mim com a testa franzida.

"Jaz, preciso te contar uma coisa?"

"O que quiser."

Então contei tudo. Desde a hora que eu vi a Bella, o que eu senti e até a ida ao seu quarto. No fim meu irmão tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada.

"Oh… Deus Edward! Você pirou de vez irmão."

"Eu sei," suspirei pesadamente. "É a coisa mais estranha do mundo, a garota é meu oposto, tudo o que eu não gosto em alguém está concentrado nela em doses fortes."

"A minha teoria é que você pode estar começando a gostar dela ou simplesmente é uma coisa diferente na sua vida, e sabendo que terá de conviver com ela por um bom tempo, seu subconsciente está querendo aproveitar disso ao máximo."

"Eu não posso fazer isso Jaz. Primeiro, nós somos como duas voltagens diferentes, juntas poderia causar um belo estrago e segundo, não tem nenhuma maneira no inferno de que eu fique com uma garota, rica, mimada, chata, estúpida e arrogante como ela."

"Ual quantos elogios." A porta do meu quarto estava aberta e eu vi uma Bella não muito feliz ali parada na porta. Engoli seco e ela cruzou os braços.

"Vou te dar um motivo Jasper para o seu irmão não ficar comigo. Não há uma maneira no inferno de que eu fique com um cara tão estúpido e grosseiro como esse idiota do musgo. Como ele disse sou rica e mimada. Chata e estúpida, e como foi o último mesmo" Bella colocou o dedo no queixo fingindo pensar. "Ah sim, arrogante." Ela deu um sorriso esnobe. "Eu estou acostumada a sair com garotos da elite dessa cidade, e por favor Cullen, eu sei que você ficou encantado comigo, mas isso tudo só vai ficar em sonho. Agora eu vim dizer que todos estão esperando vocês para almoçar. Tchau idiota, tchau Jasper."

Bella saiu e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Eu fiquei ali olhando para a porta em estado de choque.

"Irmão" Jaz deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Você está perdido."

E eu sabia que sim.

**~xXx~**

**Bella PDV**

Babaca, idiota, nojento, burro, arrogante, estúpido, grosso…

_Lindo, gostoso, tem pegada e… pare, Bella._

Almocei, evitando olhar para o meu lado, onde se encontrava o idiota em questão, não estava afim de perder meu apetite. Fiquei em total silencio enquanto todos falavam do casamento, não estava com ânimo para conversas.

"Bella?" Meu pai me chamou.

"Oi," eu disse levantando o rosto.

Todos me olhavam com certa curiosidade, me remexi no meu lugar.

"Você não disse nada o almoço todo."

É que estou com uma dor de cabeça pai, vai passar," sorri fracamente e voltei para o que eu estava fazendo.

Quando serviram a sobremesa, o pior assunto veio à tona.

"Vamos ensaiar a valsa? Ver como vocês estão na dança?" Esme perguntou.

O que eu deveria fazer? Não tinha como explicar por que eu não queria dançar com o Edward. Permaneci em silêncio degustando meu sorvete de limão.

"Bella o que você acha?" Perguntou Alice.

Suspirei.

"De que Alice?"

"De ensaiarmos agora. Bella tem certeza que você está bem?"

"Sim eu estou. Olhe vocês sabem que eu danço valsa, então apenas se assegurem de que Edward saiba dançar. Com licença, vou para o meu quarto. A dor de cabeça está mesmo me incomodando, desculpe," assim, levantei e sai da sala de jantar.

Parecia que eu estava sufocando ali dentro, como aqueles olhos em cima de mim. Eu precisava de um tempo para mim mesma, eu e a música.

"Bella, me espera," escutei Alice me chamar quando eu estava no topo da escada. "Hey, o que você tem?

"Dor de cabeça Ali," continuamos o caminho até o meu quarto.

Não sei se devia contra para ela o que realmente aconteceu… mas ela é minha irmã, sempre dividi meus segredos não é agora que irei esconder.

"Tudo bem eu conto, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém," eu disse quando já estávamos em meu quarto.

"Pra quem eu contaria?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e eu sorri.

Contei tudo o que senti pelo Edward desde o primeiro momento até o que eu escutei ele falar de mim para Jasper. Alice estava de olhos esbugalhados, e sempre falava um 'oh', 'ah', 'sério'' e etc.

"Então é isso, não vejo como vou conseguir dançar com ele no casamento. Só de ficar perto dele me da vontade de descer um tapa naquela cara de pobre dele."

"Ai Bella bobinha," ela suspirou. "Acho que o Edward se encantou por você."

"Problema dele," revirei os olhos. "Graças à Deus depois do casamento não precisarei mais o ver."

"Não sei Bella," Alice me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Alguma coisa me diz que nosso futuro nessas férias vai mudar. Alguém tomou uma decisão muito importante."

Às vezes eu tinha medo do que Alice falava, ela realmente ia fundo nas coisas que _adivinhava_, e muitas das vezes acertava.

~xXx~

**Edward PDV**

Eu poderia arruinar a dança planejada pela minha mãe porque não dava para ensaiar com outra pessoa sendo Bella e porque ela daria um jeito de não dançar comigo. Nada mais do que justo. Eu agi por impulso e olha no que deu.

_É Edward fez merda... de novo._

Concertar isso? Impossível, mas Bella tinha razão de falar aquilo para mim, por mais que minha impressão dela seja a de uma garota mimada, ela tem as razões dela e a personalidade dela. Esme decidiu deixar o ensaio para a noite, então a tarde eu decidi dar uma volta pela propriedade.

Era enorme, eu acho que não conseguiria andar nem a metade hoje, mas era melhor para a minha mente. Eu estava tentando de verdade entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Nunca fui irracional dessa forma, era loucura…

Uma loucura que eu teria que entender, e acabar com ela.

Andando mais pelo local vi uma espécie de parede com folhas. Era uma parede feita com plantas, mas não foi isso que me chamou atenção.

Foi a música que eu escutei.

_River Flows in You - Yiruma_

Era uma música que eu conhecia, eu achava tão linda e delicada. Mas quem estava escutando?

Andei de uma forma que não fizesse barulho, entrei entre umas árvores que ficavam ao lado dessa grande parede de plantas, e vi uma cena que fez meu coração parar.

Bella estava usando uma legging preta, uma camisa grande com um nó na ponta e em seus pés sapatilhas.

O chão ao lado dessa parede de folhas, degraus em forma de círculo que parece que foi feito para alguma platéia, mas nesse momento não havia nenhuma, além dela.

Bella dançava ao ritmo da música com os olhos fechados e uma imensa habilidade. Fiquei em silêncio, observando seus movimentos e sentindo coisas em mim que eu pensei que nem existissem.

Coração em ritmo frenético, respiração fraca, e a sensação de borboletas voando em meu estômago. É meio gay, mas é verdade.

Prestei mais atenção nela, e vi algo em seu rosto. Parecia que ela estava chorando, e bem, não gostei de ver ela assim.

E por que? Não faço idéia.

Mas então eu tinha que novamente ser o burrão. Meu pé escorregou da pedra que eu estava apoiando, fazendo um barulho nas folhas secas.

"Droga", murmurei baixinho.

"Quem está ai?" Bella perguntou parando de dançar.

Prendi a respiração pensando no que fazer.

_Edward fez merda… mais uma vez._

**xXx**

**Bella PDV**

Eu sabia o que poderia me acalmar.

Dançar.

Peguei meu iPod e a base dele e fui para um lugar onde eu costumava dançar, quando o dia estava com o clima bom.

Era um local que Carlisle fez para mim, eu sonhei que estava ali com minha mãe, e contei sobre como era para ele, e ele fez.

Estando ali era como se eu pudesse estar mais perto dela, eu podia sentir ela ali comigo, me observando, sorrindo com os meus movimentos.

A dança foi algo que aprendi com ela, e eu não iria me desfazer dela tão fácil.

Estar sozinha me levava para um estado de paz comigo mesma, e era como se todos os meus problemas tivessem sumido.

Na verdade quase todos. Enquanto eu dançava escutei um barulho de folhas sendo amassadas. Parei imediatamente. Quem estaria aqui? Ninguém vinha até aqui, era como se fosse meu lugar.

"Quem está ai?" perguntei, mas só recebi silêncio.

Suspirei, tinha alguém ali.

"Olha, eu não vou brigar com você nem nada, seja lá que for que esteja ai, mas por favor, apareça."

Nada.

Bufei e caminhei até os degraus. Sentei e olhei para o céu. Estava claro e com as nuvens andando calmamente.

Então outro barulho de folhas sendo amassadas chamou minha atenção.

"Ok, acabou a palhaçada." Eu disse levantando e indo em direção ao som.

"Se você tentar correr eu corro atrás." Ameacei enquanto me aproximava das árvores.

"Tudo bem" _essa voz_... ai não!

Edward saiu de trás de uma árvore, com cara de culpado.

"Edward, o que você quer aqui? Você está me espionando por acaso?" Coloquei as mãos na cintura esperando uma resposta do ser.

"Não, não", ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Eu estava andando pela propriedade e escutei a música… e vim ver o que era. Desculpe."

Estreitei meus olhos pra ele.

"Olha Cullen, esse daqui é o meu lugar, ninguém vem aqui sem que eu chame. Então já que você se explicou, cai fora!" gritei dando as costas para ele.

"Eu… eu achei que… você dança bem." ele praticamente sussurrou, me fazendo parar de andar.

"Obrigada, eu acho." Murmurei ainda de costas.

"Eu… eu vou indo." Escutei o barulho de umas folhas novamente.

_Não deixe ele ir._

Eu vou querer me enforcar depois disso…

"Edward" o chamei um pouco alto já que estava em uma distância considerável.

"O que?" ele respondeu no mesmo volume, e eu o chamei com a mão.

Olhei pro céu e me perguntei por que estava fazendo isso. Eu devo estar pirando.

"O que foi?" Eu dei um pulo com a voz dele.

Estava tão perto…

Ele riu e eu já estava arrependida de o ter chamado.

"Bella..."

Ai porra, por que quando ele me chama assim parece que meu coração derrete?

"É… você… quer ficar aqui? Eu estava pensando", mentira não pensei nada. "Começamos tudo de uma forma errada, talvez…" tava difícil terminar.

"Talvez?"

"Talvez pudéssemos começar as coisas diferente, tentar amenizar essa tensão que existe entre nós. Tentarmos sermos amigos, não sei. Eu nem sei mais o que estou falando." Eu dei uma risada nervosa.

Ele sorriu e em seguida andou até os degraus, sentou-se batendo no lado dele com a mão para que eu sentasse lá.

Sem muita escolha eu fiz isso. Sentei, mas uma vergonha incomum tomou conta de mim.

"Eu acho que realmente poderíamos começar de novo." Ele finalmente disse.

_Ok e agora o que faço?_

"Vamos fazer direito" ele disse. "Olá, sou Edward Cullen" ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Sorri timidamente diante do gesto "Olá, sou Bella Swan", segurei sua mão e senti um formigamento na ponta dos dedos. Capaz de fazer meu coração saltar.

"Então, desde quando você dança?" ele perguntou soltando minha mão.

"Desde que tinha 6 anos, minha mãe me ensinou. Estando aqui é o mesmo que estar perto dela."

"Desculpe ser inconveniente, mas quanto tempo faz que ela morreu?"

"Eles, você quer dizer." Eu disse baixo como um sussurro.

"Eles? Como assim?" ele estava com uma expressão confusa.

Eu acho que ele não sabe…

"Edward, não sei se você percebeu a diferença gritante na minha aparência, comparada a de Carlisle, Alice e Emmett."

"Olha, eu nunca parei para observar, mas realmente vocês são diferentes, mas o que tem a ver?"

"Edward, eu sou adotada."

**~xXx~**

**Edward PDV**

Eu mereço um belo de um chute na bunda. Como nunca tinha percebido a diferença entre Bella, e Carlisle, Alice e Emmett?

Começando pela cor dos cabelos, Bella tinha um cabelo castanho-avermelhado, com grossos cachos. Carlisle era loiro, Alice e Emmett tinham o cabelo preto.

Os olhos de Bella eram de um profundo tom de chocolate. Alice e Carlisle tinham olhos azuis, e Emmett verde.

Eu nunca me apeguei a detalhes, mas agora que ela disse ser adotada, faz todo o sentido. Mas algo estava me intrigando.

"Você chegou a morar em um orfanato?" perguntei sem nem saber se ela iria se ofender com a pergunta ou não.

"Sim, mas por pouco tempo. Mais ou menos 1 mês, até Elizabeth me encontrar. Ela era minha tia, a única parente que eu tinha, era irmã da minha mãe. Nós morávamos em Paris, e Elizabeth lutou por mim na justiça, sendo ela a única parente que eu realmente possuía. Minha mãe era francesa, como a Elizabeth, e então foi até fácil."

Bella suspirou e voltou a falar.

"Elizabeth e Carlisle, me deram amor de pais mesmo, cuidaram como se eu fosse um dos filhos deles. Emmett e Alice tornaram-se meus irmãos de verdade e bem, é como se toda a minha vida eu tivesse crescido aqui. Quando eu tinha 12 anos Elizabeth ficou muito doente, ela teve câncer no estômago, e era maligno, 6 meses depois de ter descoberto a doença, ela morreu."

Percebi uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da Bella, e como que por instinto, a abracei. Ela descansou sua cabeça em meu peito e continuou, agora com a voz embargada.

"Dois anos depois, eu decidi ir para um colégio interno em Paris. Papai não queria que eu fosse, mas eu gostava de lá e queria ter uma educação no meu pais de origem. Então ele pesquisou, e encontrou um que era para alunos da Inglaterra e da França, mas naquela época papai já era conhecido no mundo, não foi difícil conseguir uma vaga para mim. Passei cinco anos lá, a casa dos meus pais servia para Carlisle, Alice e Emmett irem nas férias, eu raramente vinha para os EUA. Bem e aqui estou."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, eu estava amando sentir ela em meus braços, ela se encaixava ali perfeitamente como se meus braços tivessem sido feitos para ela.

O cheiro dos seus cabelos me fez relaxar ainda mais, ela não se movia, a não ser por sua respiração.

Senti seus delicados dedos segurarem um pouco na minha camisa, e mais um soluço veio dela.

_Oh Deus, nunca imaginei que uma garota que parece ser tão esnobe, tivesse uma história tão delicada e trágica._

"Você tem sorte", sussurrei baixinho perto do seu ouvido. "Você tem Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, eles se importam com você e te aceitam como é."

"Ai está um bom ponto." Ela murmurou. "São poucos que me aceitam como sou, e me conhecem de verdade. Todos que falam comigo ou me vêem por ai, pensam que sou uma garota mimada, que não tem mais nada de útil para fazer da vida. Eu tive que lutar com a dor de uma perda duas vezes. Todos podem perder os pais, um pai ou uma mãe, uma vez na vida, mas eu perdi meu pai, minha mãe, e minha tia que para mim foi como minha segunda mãe. Muita coisa do que você vê, do que eu permito que as pessoas vejam, é mais uma espécie de personagem que eu criei para mim mesma, não quero que olhem para mim e digam: '_Coitadinha, ela é adotada.' 'Tadinha os pais morreram, a tia morreu_'. No internato ninguém sabia que eu era adotada, a não ser as donas e a diretora do Instituto, até que não sei como, uma garota chamada Lauren Mallory descobriu isso e contou para todos. No dia seguinte, todos só me chamavam de orfãzinha, e foi ai que eu criei essa Bella que você vê hoje. Eu me fiz assim para mim mesma, fiquei tanto tempo nisso que esqueci como eu era antes."

Mais uma vez ela foi capaz de me deixar sem fala. Bella se moveu levantando o rosto, eu iria me afastar para dar espaço a ela, mas no momento que senti a ponta do seu nariz tocar no meu pescoço, minha mente ficou vazia.

Ela fez um círculo três vezes, lentamente no meu pescoço. Soltou seu hálito quente no local, o que me fez arrepiar até os cabelinhos do dedinho do pé.

"Seu cheiro é tão bom", ela sussurrou tão baixo, que não tinha certeza se ela realmente tinha falado aquilo.

Continuei imóvel apenas sentindo a carícia dela.

"Isso é tão estranho", ela murmurou. "Mas eu preciso tanto disso." Ela tocou seus lábios na minha pele, fazendo minha pulsação aumentar consideravelmente.

Senti algo quente tocar meu pescoço, raciocinando percebi que era a língua da Bella.

Porra!

Meu lado homem das cavernas queria logo puxar ela para um beijo, mas meu lado racional gritou dizendo que ela devia fazer isso, eu não queria assustá-la novamente.

"O seu gosto…" Bella sussurrou passando a ponta da língua pelo meu pescoço de novo. "É melhor ainda." Ela mordiscou levemente e começou a endireitar o seu corpo, ficando paralelo ao meu.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peitoral, descendo para a barriga e depois subindo de novo.

Bella traçou a linha do meu maxilar com beijos. Depois voltou subindo pelo meu queixo e chegando aonde eu tanto queria.

"Reage Edward, vai ficar ai quieto o dia todo?" ela sussurrou, traçando o contorno dos meus lábios com a língua, e em seguida cruzando seu olhar com o meu.

Ver seus olhos chocolate banhados de desejo foi tudo o que eu precisava.

Segurei-a pela cintura, aproximando ela de mim, e capturei seus lábios em um beijo quente, onde nossas línguas batalhavam por espaço, onde gemidos vindos do fundo da garganta se misturavam, onde duas pessoas que mal se conhecem deixaram esse desejo, que parecia romper cada célula do corpo, vencer.

Eu não precisava de nada mais, poderia passar a vida ali sentado a beijando. Nunca tinha experimentando alguém com o gosto tão bom, tão inocente e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Bella me fazia provar o céu e o inferno em seus lábios, eu queria viver para provar mais dela, e também queria morrer, por não saber o que era isso que ameaçava explodir meu coração, e me deixar em frangalhos.

**~xXx~**

**Bella PDV**

_Menta, mel e Edward._

Esse era o sabor do melhor beijo que eu já tinha provado em minha vida.

Duvido que alguém tenha sentido isso, parecia que meu estômago estava com milhões de borboletas.

Não sei o que deu em mim para pedir um beijo assim, mas eu não me arrependia.

Eu queria ficar ali nos braços dele, sentindo os seus lábios quentes e deliciosos contra os meus.

Minhas mãos agora queriam agarrar seus cabelos, e eu não discuti com elas. Enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios, acariciando e dando leves puxões.

Nos separávamos por segundos para poder respirar, sem abrir os olhos, continuávamos com nossos lábios juntos e logo voltávamos aos beijos.

Passamos do quente, para o moderado, para cheio de mordiscadas e estávamos no beijo suave. Era meio… romântico.

Seus lábios moldavam os meus com calma, suas mãos acariciavam minha cintura, sua língua escovava a minha com delicadeza.

Minha cabeça soltava milhões de perguntas: _O_ _que acontecerá depois? O que ele vai pensar? O que você realmente vai querer? Será que vão continuar assim? Ou esse será o último beijo?_

Empurrei as questões para um buraco negro na minha mente. Não queria pensar em nada disso, não agora.

Meu coração doía em meu peito, eram emoções novas, coisas que nunca experimentei, mas que percebi que talvez eu estava começando a ficar viciada.

_Viciada em Edward Cullen._

* * *

**Safadinhos... viciada em Edward Cullen *suspiros***

**Espero que tenham gostado, e façam uma autora feliz deixando uma review.**

**Beijos.**


	4. Simplesmente deixa acontecer

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Simplesmente deixa acontecer**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Já passava da uma da manhã e eu ainda não tinha dormido. Mas não era por insônia, é somente porque tem um cara na minha cama que não me larga, não que eu esteja reclamando.

Se tem uma coisa engraçada, essa é a vida. Não imaginei estar onde estou e com quem estou. Como se fosse por pura magia, meu sistema precisava dele perto de mim.

Sim isso é loucura.

"Edward se eu ficar com olheiras amanhã no casamento a culpa será sua."

Ele não disse nada, apenas riu contra a minha bochecha voltando a juntar nossos lábios.

Edward veio parar aqui a uma hora atrás, alegando estar solitário. Como se ele tivesse passado muito tempo comigo.

Ele trancou a porta do seu quarto, trancou da minha e veio parar aqui na minha cama. Não que estivéssemos fazendo algo proibido para menores de 18 anos, mas também não era algo que eu e nem ele queríamos que nossa família tomasse consciência.

O mais incrível é que se tivesse me acordado por qualquer motivo eu teria rodado a baiana e mandado todos irem plantar batatas, mas ele me acordou com beijos e uma carinha de cachorro perdido no deserto.

"Você é linda mesmo no escuro" Edward sussurrou e eu não sabia se ria ou se dava um tabefe nele.

"Ah sim, você está vendo muita coisa no escuro. Edward ta tudo muito bom, mas temos que dormir."

"Eu não quero" ele estava pior que uma criança pirracenta. Revirei meus olhos mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver.

"Vamos ter um certo tempo para isso depois agora eu realmente preciso dormir."

"Tudo bem, é… eu posso ficar aqui?"

"Não sei, ai Edward estamos nos arriscando demais."

"Por favor" ele beijou meu queixo. "Eu juro vou ficar quietinho, e também as portas estão trancadas."

"Tudo bem, você pode ficar, mas bem cedo vai ter que ir pro seu quarto mocinho."

Dei um selinho nele me virando para dormir.

Como se fosse algo tão comum entre nós, Edward passou seu braço em volta da minha cintura, e descansou sua cabeça na minha nuca.

Suspirei e mordi o lábio pensando onde tinha ido parar meu juízo.

Porque simplesmente à 12 horas atrás eu não suportava ele, e agora simplesmente se eu pudesse passaria cada segundo do meu dia ao seu lado.

Talvez nós realmente tivéssemos começado errado, e ao decidirmos recomeçar tudo, as coisas entraram nos trilhos.

Ou saíram deles completamente.

Edward Cullen seria um cara que eu certamente viraria o pescoço se visse na rua.

Aquele cabelo acobreado, seus olhos verdes como duas bolas de esmeralda, seus lábios levemente rosados, nem grossos e nem finos. Seu rosto tinha traços fortes que exalavam masculinidade.

Ele sim era um tipo de homem que faziam as mulheres suspirarem, com aquele lindo sorriso torto, que chega até seus olhos, os fazendo brilhar ainda mais.

Talvez eu esteja dentro de um sonho ou alucinação.

Suspirei abstraindo os pensamentos, sentindo um beijo na minha nuca.

"Boa noite." Edward disse.

"Boa noite."

Fechei os olhos dando um tempo para a minha mente assimilar as coisas.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

_Toc toc toc_

Metade da minha mente pedia para que eu dormisse, a outra metade para ver que barulho era esse.

_Toc toc toc_

"Bella" escutei a voz de alguém chamando a Bella.

Ah sim Bella, só de falar o nome dela já sinto seu cheiro e...

_Toc toc toc_

Abri os olhos e ia levantar para ver quem estava derrubando a casa quando percebi onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. No susto cai no chão. Outch!

"Isabella Marie Swan, ou você abre agora essa porta ou eu faço o Emmett por ela abaixo" a voz de Alice ecôo pelo quarto.

Esfreguei minhas costas onde estava doendo e me ajoelhei no chão ao lado da cama. Sacudi Bella levemente pelo ombro.

"Bella" chamei e ela murmurou em seu sono. "Bella meu bem acorde." Eu disse de novo.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e abriu os olhos fracamente.

"O que foi Edward?" ela sussurrou se espreguiçando feito uma gatinha.

"Bella, a Alice está na porta e eu estou no seu quarto apenas de bermuda e ela disse que vai chamar o Emmett se você não abrir a porta agora."

"Ai. Meu. Deus." No desespero Bella foi levantar e também caiu da cama. "Aii" ela choramingou e eu corri para ajudá-la a levantar.

"Você está bem?" falei baixo.

"Estou" ela respondeu.

_Toc toc toc_

"Bella abra isso agora." Alice voltou a gritar.

"O que vamos fazer?" perguntei.

"Venha, entre no banheiro, liga o chuveiro, mas não entre embaixo, vou tirar minha roupa aqui e enrolar com o roupão e dizer que ia tomar banho, vai" ela me empurrou em direção ao banheiro.

"Sério que você vai ficar nua aqui?" perguntei meio espantado.

Ela somente bufou e fechou a porta do banheiro. Entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro.

"Alice, porque você quer derrubar meu quarto hun? Eu estava no banheiro não se tem paz nem nesses momentos." Escutei a voz da Bella através da porta.

"Desculpe, mas é que já são 9 da manhã, e temos que ajudar Esme hun? Explicar algumas coisas básicas de moda pelo menos até as 11, já que depois do almoço ela vai pro SPA e só sai direto pro casamento." Alice disse e eu ri em silêncio imaginando minha mãe recebendo conselhos de moda.

"Tudo bem, mas tenho que tomar banho Alice linda."

"Eu te espero aqui." Alice respondeu e bateu o desespero.

"Ham, faz assim Ali, chame a Esme, e leve-a pro seu quarto, comece a explicar sobre penteados, e quando eu terminar vou para lá, e pede para servirem um café da manhã lá pra mim." Bella esperta.

"Tudo bem então, vai pro seu banho gatita." Escutei o barulho da porta e esperei para ver se Bella aparecia.

Segundos depois a porta do banheiro foi aberta.

"Pode sair Edward, vai logo pro seu quarto antes que ela volte." Bella disse me puxando do Box para fora do banheiro.

Foquei meus olhos nela. Ela usava apenas o roupão branco, só de pensar que embaixo disso não tem nada, sinto um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Afastei meus pensamentos antes que eu fizesse algo impróprio para o momento.

"Mas sem nenhum beijo de despedida?" murmurei agora focando meu olhar em seus olhos.

"Um bem pequenininho porque não escovei os dentes." Ela sussurrou levando sua mão para o meu rosto e aproximando-se de mim.

Escovei meus lábios contra os dela e a beijei delicadamente. Apenas sentindo a pressão dos seus doces lábios nos meus.

"Agora vá" ela disse me empurrando para fora do banheiro e fechando a porta.

Eu ri sacudindo a cabeça. Olhei no chão do quarto e vi sua roupa, e antes que minha mente enchesse de imagens que não deviam, abri a porta do seu quarto, e olhei no corredor para vê se tinha alguém.

Corri para o meu e fechei a porta rapidamente.

"Onde você estava Edward?"

_FODEU._

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Refleti sobre as últimas horas, é tudo tão estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo.

A eletricidade que percorre meu corpo ao estar perto de Edward é algo que eu quero sentir sempre.

Terminei meu banho colocando um short e um top e corri para o quarto de Alice. Já estava tarde, e eu tinha que me arrumar para o casamento, ai meu Deus.

"Ali" bati na porta.

"Entre Bella" Alice disse e eu entrei.

"Hey oi Esme." Sorri. "Então pronta para aulas de moda?"

"Bella, já já seu café da manhã chega, expliquei sobre cabelo para Esme, e comecei a falar de unhas e tudo mais."

"Ok, vamos falar das cores da moda hun?"

E assim nossa aula começou. Ficamos 1 hora e meia falando coisas básicas, mas úteis para Esme, com o tempo ela aprenderia ser ela mesma com um requinte de sofisticada.

"Bella, que horas você vai para o Spa?"

"Hum, às 4 horas, só vou arrumar cabelo e maquiagem mesmo."

"Vocês podem levar a Rose? É que eu não queria que ela fosse agora sem necessidade?" Esme pediu enquanto saíamos do quarto da Alice.

"Ham… sim é levamos ela" Alice respondeu.

"Obrigada garotas, e desçam daqui meia-hora o pai de vocês quer ter uma conversa com todos."

"Tudo bem, vou no meu quarto, arrumar algumas coisas." Sorri já indo em direção ao quarto.

Percebi que alguém já tinha arrumado minha roupa que tinha ficado espalhada no chão, suspirei pesadamente e cai na cama pegando meu celular.

Rodei ele nas minhas mãos até decidir o que fazer.

_Vamos nos encontrar no nosso cantinho?_

_B._

Enviei a mensagem para Edward, esperei alguns minutos para receber a resposta.

_Estarei lá em cinco minutos._

_E._

Saltei da cama e corri para frente do espelho.

Eu tinha que ficar apresentável hun?

Depois de ver se estava tudo certo, fui para um lugar que antes era meu, do nada passou a ser nosso.

_Estranho?_

_Que nada._

* * *

**Edward PDV**

"Vai assustar outro Jasper." Encostei na porta sentindo meu coração acelerado.

Pensando que poderia ser qualquer pessoa me pegando aparecendo no meu quarto às 9 horas da manhã.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta Edward."

Respirei fundo e caminhei até a cama, bagunçando meus cabelos com minhas mãos.

"Eu… eu tava no quarto da Bella."

Jasper piscou tentando entender o que acontecia, sua boca estava escancarada.

"Você o que? Irmão você perdeu o juízo. Imagina se fosse Rose, ou até mesmo a mamãe que tivessem vindo atrás de você."

"Eu sei" resmunguei. "Mas como você entrou se a porta estava trancada?"

"Eu pedi para uma das empregadas uma chave, dizendo que tinha que pegar algo aqui no quarto, e me deram, ai quando entro encontro o quarto vazio, a cama simplesmente arrumada e eu com cara de interrogação pensando que você tinha fugido no meio da noite."

"Fugi, mas para o quarto da frente." Suspirei pesadamente. "Jaz, desculpe não farei isso de novo. Mas é tão bom estar com ela, seus toques, seus beijos, seu perfume e…"

"Ok irmão me poupe dos detalhes, mas você não acha que está rápido demais? A 24 horas vocês queriam se matar."

"Eu sei Jaz, mas simplesmente não consigo explicar por que preciso tanto dessa garota perto de mim, desde o momento que toquei os lábios dela, senti algo mudar."

Jaz deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro.

"Se cuide irmão, garotas como Bella, estão acostumadas com outro mundo. Você pode ser uma novidade para ela, mas quando ela cansar, descarta. Desculpe o choque de realidade, mas você sabe que é a mais pura verdade."

"Você diz isso por Maria não é?" Jasper encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, ela era exatamente como Bella, e comigo era doce e meiga, quando cansou do carinha pobre deu um pé na bunda para namorar o filho de um banqueiro. Só se cuide irmão, o que eu passei não desejo para ninguém."

"Eu entendo Jaz, vou me cuidar."

"Bem, vou descer para a beira da piscina. Quer ir?"

"Vou só tomar um banho, e desço."

"Ok" Jasper disse saindo do quarto.

Apertei meus olhos com força e os esfreguei com meus punhos. Eu sabia como Jaz foi tratado por Maria, sua primeira namorada. Ela era uma das garotas mais ricas de Forks, e eles começaram a namorar, 2 meses depois ela simplesmente disse que ele não passava de uma experiência divertida e que estava na hora dela voltar para a vida dela. Ela mudou-se para Seattle e começou a namorar um cara. Jaz ficou destroçado por dias, e realmente eu não queria passar isso com Bella. Não que eu já a amasse, mas sinto um carinho enorme por ela. Mas é como dizem, nunca vou saber se não tentar.

Tomei meu banho, e desci, antes de ir para a piscina passei na cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã. Tinha poucas horas até o almoço, e eu queria passar um tempo com Bella.

Fui para a piscina encontrando Jaz, Rose e Emmett conversando. Sentei em uma das cadeiras reclináveis que estava de costas para o sol, apenas olhando para o céu.

O dia estava lindo. O céu limpo com algumas nuvens, não estava tão calor. Uma brisa leve passava pelo meu corpo e acho que isso amenizava o calor.

Fechei os olhos, vendo por trás das minhas pálpebras a Bella. Cada detalhe do seu lindo rosto estava gravado na minha memória.

"Acorde Edward" Rose jogou uma bola pequena de plástico em mim.

"Eu estou acordado." Respondi sem me mexer.

"Urgh, então o que vamos fazer nas férias?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu não sei" respondi. Pela primeira vez pensei em como seriam minhas férias.

Longe de Bella? Será que ela já tinha alguma viagem marcada? Com amigas? Amigos? Ou amigo?

Sacudi minha cabeça espantando as perguntas.

"Eu acho que vou viajar com Bella e Alice, nunca viajamos os três, sem meu pai." Emmett disse e isso estava me interessando. "Bella estava querendo ir para Paris, mas não sei."

Paris, agora eu poderia entender porque ela queria ir para essa cidade.

"Eu acho que vou voltar para Forks" Jaz disse.

"Eu também" Rose bufou. "Vou ver se as meninas terminaram as aulas para a mamãe, acho que vou para o SPA mais cedo mesmo." Rose disse saindo do local.

Quando eu percebi que o sono estava começando a me pegar, meu celular vibrou no bolso da minha calça. Peguei rapidamente vendo que era uma mensagem.

_Vamos nos encontrar no nosso cantinho?_

_B._

Reprimi um sorriso, já que Jaz e Emmett estavam a poucos metros de mim. Respondi rapidamente.

_Estarei lá em cinco minutos._

_E._

Coloquei o celular no bolso e levantei da cadeira.

"Vou pegar uma água e ir pro quarto, esperar à hora do almoço."

"Ah estávamos combinando de jogar vídeo game, você não quer?" disse Emmett.

"Não, obrigada hoje não. Estou um pouco cansado."

"Tudo bem." Emmett deu de ombros e Jaz um olhar de repreensão. Encolhi meus ombros e entrei pela porta da cozinha saindo rapidamente pela sala dando a volta pelo outro lado da casa.

Correndo como um louco cheguei no tal local. Percebi que realmente ninguém vem para esse lado da casa. Bella deve ter reivindicado como seu mas agora passou a ser… nosso.

Sentei nas pequeninas arquibancadas, e esfreguei minha mão na testa tentando absorver tudo.

_Será que Jaz tem razão?_

_Bella seria como Maria?_

_Ela iria ficar comigo depois descartar como se eu não tivesse nenhum valor?_

Eu esperava sinceramente que não.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

"Sabia" _beijo_ "que" _beijo_ "eu" _beijo _"adoro"_ beijo_ "beijar"_ beijo_ "você?" _beijo._

Estávamos deitados na grama perto do nosso cantinho, aproveitando o céu sobre nós.

Sorri segurando o rosto de Edward entre minhas mãos, sentindo seus braços em volta da minha cintura, e cada pedacinho dele embaixo de mim.

"Sério?" sussurrei. "Quase não da para perceber" acariciei seu rosto, esperando ele abrir seus lindos olhos.

Suspirei ao ver aquele mar verde esmeralda me fitar com tantas emoções, que não sabia descrever.

Mordi meus lábios, pela intensidade que aquilo me atingia, era magnífico e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Ele escovou seus dedos na pele nua do fim das minhas costas e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Deus se eu soubesse que ele seria tão bom, teria ido para Forks, atrás dele.

Imagino quantas garotas não ficaram para trás, sonhando com esses lábios, esses olhos, essas mãos, e esse corpo. E quantas já não passaram por entre seus braços…

Mas isso realmente não importa, o importante aqui é que eu estou nesses braços, provando desses lábios, sentindo esse corpo e sendo adorada por esses olhos.

"No que você está pensando?" ele passou seu polegar entre minhas sobrancelhas.

"O que te faz pensar que estou pensando em algo em particular?" perguntei.

"Porque sempre que você pensa em algo profundo, aparece essa ruguinha entre seus olhos" ele voltou a passar seu polegar no local.

"Ual, somente Alice percebia isso." Sorri encostando minha testa na sua.

"Mas então, no que estava pensando?" voltou a colocar sua outra mão na minha cintura.

"Em quantas garotas ficaram em Forks com os corações quebrados ou habitados por Edward Cullen" eu disse sorrindo, e ele rolou os olhos.

"Não faço idéia, se tinha alguma nunca me contaram."

"Depois vou perguntar para Jasper, se você era um arrebatador de coração."

"Você não faria isso." Sua mão apertou minha cintura contra seu corpo, e eu pude sentir ainda mais ele em mim.

"Por que não?" disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Para que quer saber isso?"

"Para ter certeza de quantas garotas, eu vou ter que enfrentar na festa de casamento do meu pai. Imagina todas aquelas meninas em cima de você."

Ele riu. Riu mesmo, gargalhou.

"Por acaso você está com ciúmes adiantados Senhorita Swan?"

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Eu mal podia acreditar que Isabella Marie Swan, estava com um típico ataque de ciúmes.

"E-eu com ciúme? Não. Não definitivamente não" ela disse mordendo o lábios e desviando o olhar do meu.

"Então, qual o problema dessas meninas em cima de mim durante o casamento?" dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

"É que… droga eu não sei ok" ela murmurou olhando para mim de soslaio.

"Não se preocupe baby, eu também vou ficar com ciúmes de ver esses almofadinhas em cima de você."

"Eu não disse que estava com ciúme, mas esse é um bom ponto, por que você vai ficar com ciúmes Senhor Cullen?" ela voltou a olhar para mim, o divertimento em seus olhos.

"Porque, eu não vou querer outro cara tocando sua pele" escovei toda a extensão da sua cintura por baixo da sua blusa. "Nem sentindo esse perfume" deslizei a ponta do meu nariz em seu pescoço "Nem olhando o quão lindo são seus olhos, e como eles podem hipnotizar"

Bella tinha um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto colocava suas mãos em meu cabelo.

"Sabe, talvez, eu disse talvez, eu possa realmente estar com ciúme, e por quase as mesmas razões. Não quero nenhuma daquelas garotas sentindo seu cheiro másculo, o toque das suas mãos quentes na pele delas e nem ver o mar verde de seus olhos." Ela aproximou-se mais, deixando os lábios dela, a centímetros dos meus. "Quero tudo, tudo pra mim. Sou bastante egoísta, como para dividir isso" escovando meus lábios com os dela, senti meu coração parar e bater rapidamente em seguida.

E ao mesmo tempo em seu iPod, plugado na base, começava a tocar uma linda música.

_**Tu – Kudai**_

No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti._  
__Não posso te esquecer, não posso não pensar em você._  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no está._  
__Sua voz, seus olhos, seu olhar, seu sorriso que não. _  
Cambiaría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo más. _  
Mudaria por te ter, comigo um segundo a mais._  
Daría todo por saber, que también piensas en mi. _  
__Daria tudo para saber, que também pensa em mim._

Seus lábios, com o sabor mais doce que eu poderia provar, tomavam conta dos meus, espalhando toda a sua essência em meu sistema, sentindo cada célula do meu corpo se banhar por seu feitiço.

Meu coração estava rápido, pelo choque de emoções, pela onda de novas sensações que eu jamais tinha experimentando.

_Pequena bruxinha, o que você fez comigo?_

Y aunque el viento te alejó, y tu cara ya no esté, _  
E embora o vento te levou e teu rosto já não está_  
y me quede frente el mar tan solo como un pez_  
e eu fico em frente ao mar, tão só como um peixe_  
Ojalá que al despertar, trates de pensar en mi, _  
Esperançosamente que ao despertar, trate de pensar em mim_  
porque yo no te olvidé, y es que_  
Porque eu não te esqueci e é que_

Eu estou louco, sim com certeza estava. Eu não poderia pensar no que estava pensando, nem sentir o que eu estava sentindo. _Por Deus eu a conheço a menos de uma semana, não pode ser, não deve ser.  
_  
Ela suspirou em meus lábios, e eu me perguntei se ela estava tendo o mesmo problema com lidar com sentimentos, pensamentos loucos, e essa sensação de estar sendo amarrado em algo, que você não tem idéia do que seja.

Tú, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo, y sin ti no seguiré viviendo. _  
__Você, é tudo para mim tudo o que tenho em mim e sem ti não continuarei vivendo_  
Tú, si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré, aunque traten de alejarte de mi. _  
Você, se é que pode entender eu jamais te deixarei embora afastem você de mim_

Sua respiração tocou meu rosto, apertei-a mais contra mim, sentindo agora as batidas do seu coração contra meu corpo. Estava tão ou mais rápido do que o meu.

Meu coração estava dobrando de tamanho, sendo logo ocupado por…

_Bella._

_Eu estava fodido. Sim, completamente fodido. Incrivelmente fodido._

Si estoy loco, ¿qué me importa?. de alguna forma voy a hacer, _  
Se estou louco? O que importa? De alguma forma vou fazer_  
que me devulvan de una vez, una tarde junto a ti. _  
que me devolvam de uma vez uma tarde junto a ti_  
Una risa, una foto, una película después_  
Uma risada, uma foto, uma imagem depois_  
Y una mañana te diré, como duele el corazón. _  
__E em uma manhã de direi, como dói o coração_  
Preguntándote ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? _  
Te perguntando, Porque, Porque, porque, porque? _

Eu não queria deixá-la sair de perto de mim, se eu pudesse a amarrava ao meu lado, pelo tempo que eu pudesse.

Ela atingiu meu coração de uma forma mágica, de um jeito que ninguém conseguiu.

_Meu Deus eu simplesmente não posso…_

Yo no te olvido, yo no te olvido, yo no me olvido de ti_  
Eu não me esqueci, eu não me esqueci, eu não me esqueci de você_  
Tú, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo, _  
Você, é tudo para mim tudo o que tenho em mim_  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo… Tú_  
e sem ti não continuarei vivendo_

_estar me apaixonando por Isabella Swan._

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Alice parecia um pequeno furacão andando de um lado para o outro tendo a certeza de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Os convidados começariam a chegar para o casamento dentro mais ou menos uma hora, e como o casamento seria no enorme jardim de nossa casa não precisávamos ir tão longe para tal.

Ela me fez sair mais cedo do SPA, para ajudá-la nos últimos preparativos, Esme viria direto do local para cá, juntamente com Rosalie. Edward, Jasper, Emmett e papai estavam arrumando-se aqui em casa mesmo.

Estava conferindo as velas das mesas, que iriam ser acessas na hora da festa, vendo se todas estavam em seu lugar. Alice estava seguindo a encarregada do buffet fazendo um milhão de perguntas. Imagino no dia que for o casamento dela, tenho dó de mim.

Ri sozinha enquanto olhava as mesas do lado esquerdo, só tinha encontrado uma mesa em que a vela estava um pouco quebrada e mandei trocarem. O local cheirava flor, eram inúmeras flores de diversos tipos, Alice teve a idéia claro.

Alguém que estava no som resolveu colocar uma música para teste e começou a tocar I belong to you do Muse, e comecei a cantar baixinho comigo mesma. Totalmente concentrada na minha tarefa não observei alguém aproximar de mim, até sentir um toque em minha cintura.

"I'd travel half the world to say I belong to you" senti meus joelhos tremerem diante da sua voz em meu ouvido. Mordi o lábio tentando controlar o impulso de virar e agarrar Edward ali mesmo.

Seus dedos escovaram lentamente a lateral da minha cintura, e uma onda de eletricidade cobriu todo o meu corpo.

"I can't find the words to say when I'm confused" ele continuou cantando e aproximou mais seus lábios da minha orelha, agora tocando-a. "I travel half the world to say you are my muse" fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

"Tenha cuidado Edward" sussurrei e ele riu baixo contra meu ouvido, a vibração e o som da sua risada, fizeram meus joelhos quererem ceder novamente.

"Não tem ninguém por aqui. Alice está do outro lado falando um monte de coisas para uma pobre mulher, Carlisle ainda está se arrumando, Jasper e Emmett estão achando tudo aqui fora meio tedioso, e foram jogar alguma coisa na sala. Então somos eu e você." Ele disse a ultima frase com sua melhor voz yeah-sou-sexy.

_Tão. Filho. Da. Puta.  
_  
Mastiguei meus lábios tentando reprimir aquele baixo gemido involuntário que queria escapar da minha garganta ao ouvir isso.

Virei de frente para ele, e perdi totalmente as palavras que eu iria dizer. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ficar mais bonito, mas simplesmente ele conseguiu ficar mais sexy de smoking. Seus cabelos que normalmente ficam bagunçados, bem continuavam bagunçados, acho que esses daí não tinham solução, mas visualizem comigo.

_Edward + cabelo bagunçado + smoking + cara de fudidamente sexy = minha morte._

E nada ia me salvar disso, mas por acaso eu disse que queria ser salva? Ah não muito obrigada, mas estou ótima assim.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Porra, eu adorava ver ela assim, quase perdendo todo o seu controle. E adorava ainda mais saber que eu causava esses efeitos nessa garota, que era como uma deusa, cada dia que passava mais bonita e encantadora.

Ver aqueles lindos olhos batalhando entre o desejo e a razão era tudo o que eu mais amava ver nela. Suas bochechas levemente rosadas, seus dentes entre seus lábios, sua respiração travada, e sua pele arrepiada.

Ajudei-a a conferir as velas, não encontrei nada fora do lugar, nenhuma mesa sem vela, e nenhuma com algum defeito. Alice tinha chamado-a para falar alguma coisa sobre as flores, e eu estava impaciente para ter pelo menos alguns minutos a sós com ela.

Ainda no teste de som começou a tocar I´m A Slave 4 U da Britney, ai me pergunto quem fez a playlist da festa?

Alice e Bella claro. Bem eu sei que passou por Carlisle e Esme antes de ser totalmente aprovada, mas eles fariam tudo o que elas quisessem.

Finalmente, Alice a liberou, e ela olhou para mim fazendo um pequeno gesto com os dedos para que eu a seguisse. Observei-a ir para o outro lado da casa e fui atrás claro. O local estava vazio, e era coberto por flores, e plantas altas.

Bella estava entre uma dessas plantas olhando para mim, com os lábios entre os dentes mordiscando-os, com um pequeno sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

"Finalmente a sós" sussurrei, enquanto meus braços prendiam em sua cintura, e a puxava contra mim, seus doces lábios moldaram os meus, e um gemido reprimido pelos dois, foi finalmente liberto.

Senti seus dedos em meus cabelos, prendendo-me nela, puxando-me mais contra seu pequeno corpo. Segurei firmemente em sua cintura, sentindo o fino pano do vestido que ela estava. Tomei cuidado para não causar nenhum dano a sua roupa, cuidado que ela não estava tendo com meu cabelo, mas esse já era bagunçado por si só.

Em pouco tempo precisávamos de ar, Bella beijou todo o meu maxilar até minha orelha e em seguida sussurrou uma parte da musica que soava nas caixas de som no meu ouvido.

_I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it  
__Eu sou tua escrava eu não posso segurar__  
I cannot control it  
__Eu não posso controlar isso__  
I'm a slave for you I won't deny it  
__Eu sou tua escrava não irei negar __  
I'm not trying to hide it  
__Não estou tentando esconder_

Grunhi ao escutar isso, e voltei seus lábios contra os meus. Eu estava usando de todo o meu auto-controle para não fazer nada que não devia, até escutar uma coisa que nos fez ficar parados feito estátuas.

"Que pouca vergonha é essa de vocês aqui?"

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Oh sim, Edward Cullen fica mais perigoso quando estamos a sós, e realmente eu ainda não estou reclamando.

Depois de me ajudar a verificar as velas, Alice me chamou para falar sobre as flores que seriam colocadas nas mesas. Minha cabeça realmente não estava ali, eu estava pensando onde poderia ir com o Edward.

Então cheguei à conclusão, do pequeno espaço de jardim na parte de trás da casa que está vazia. Mordi o lábio na expectativa quando Ali disse que eu poderia ir.

Olhei para ele, e fiz um gesto para me seguir. As borboletas de ansiedade tomavam conta do meu estomago, e meu sangue corria mais rápido.

Ele estava fudidamente sexy, com o olhar travesso e um sorriso de safado no rosto. Aproximou de mim, segurando minha cintura possessivamente.

"Finalmente a sós" sussurrou e não havia mais o que fazer, a não ser saborear seus lábios.

Segurei em seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto, era uma sensação inebriante e eu realmente não queria que acabasse.

Parecia que cada pedaço de mim estava explodindo com excitação, desejo e fogo. Edward Cullen é um ser perigoso para a saúde publica.

Nossos pulmões infelizmente precisavam de ar, e enquanto recuperávamos nosso fôlego, aproveitei para dar beijos por seu maxilar. O sabor da sua pele, era algo que eu nunca iria me cansar.

Com **I'm slave 4 U** preenchendo o momento, aproveitei para cantar uma parte:

_I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it  
__Eu sou tua escrava eu não posso segurar__  
I cannot control it  
__Eu não posso controlar isso__  
I'm a slave for you I won't deny it  
__Eu sou tua escrava não irei negar __  
I'm not trying to hide it  
__Não estou tentando esconder_

Sorri quando escutei um grunhido dele, e nossos lábios voltaram a se juntar, então a voz, a ultima que eu queria escutar nesse momento tinha que interromper.

"Que pouca vergonha é essa de vocês aqui?"

Porra. De. Pequena. Pixie.

"Alice!" grunhi entre dentes olhando para ela com um olhar mortal.

"Vocês dois tem que tomar cuidado se não querem que a casa toda veja vocês quase em cenas para maiores de 18 anos, no jardim dos fundos."

Edward estava congelando, olhando para a Ali. Suspirei e descansei minha cabeça em seu corpo.

"Relaxa, a Ali sabe. E respire Edward."

Ele respirou fundo, e apertou seus braços na minha cintura.

"Ok, desculpe incomodar vocês, mas papai quer falar com todos agora, até a Rose teve que vir mais cedo por isso." Ali disse mexendo suas mãozinhas ansiosa. "E eu não faço idéia do que ele quer falar."

Franzi a testa. O que meu pai teria de tão importante para dizer?

"Bem, acho melhor irmos ver o que é." Eu disse soltando Edward, com muito esforço pois eu realmente não queria.

"Sim" ele sussurrou, mas antes de me deixar ir, me puxou para um beijo.

Seus lábios quentes estavam calmos, e minha mente começou a ir para longe do assunto atual.

"Oie eu ainda estou aqui" Ali disse me fazendo querer jogar algo nela. "Tudo bem, vocês tem 2 minutos para estarem dentro de casa, e cuidado." Escutei seus passos leves sem me soltar do contato dos lábios de Edward. Ele suspirou contra meus lábios, separando-nos.

"Acho melhor irmos" seus olhos verdes tão lindos, estavam cheio de sentimentos que eu desconhecia nesse momento.

"Sim" respondi e fui na frente dele para casa.

Ninguém estava no jardim, somente as pessoas do buffett. Entrei em casa e fui direto para a sala, resolver logo esse assunto tão importante do meu pai.

"Apareceram, aleluia. Onde vocês estavam?"

Alguém tem algo para que eu jogue no meu querido irmão Emmett?

Seria de grande ajuda obrigada.

"Eu estava verificando algumas coisas com o Buffett." Eu respondi indo sentar ao lado de Ali.

"E eu andando somente." Edward respondeu com o ar tranqüilo, ficando em pé atrás da poltrona.

"Tudo bem, já que estão todos aqui tenho algo a dizer" meu pai disse e eu suspirei.

Que ele tinha algo a dizer eu já sabia.

"Na verdade são duas coisas, a primeira é que Esme e eu decidimos viajar por 2 meses. Vamos para o Hawaii."

"Ual" todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"E a segunda pai, estou ansiosa" disse Ali dando pulinhos no sofá.

"Então tenho uma outra notícia para vocês." Meu pai disse. "Como eu e Esme vamos viajar por 2 meses não queríamos deixar vocês sem uma férias digna, e tivemos uma boa idéia."

"Pai fale logo, não faz suspense." Pedi já angustiada.

"Eu quero saber se vocês 6 topam uma viagem juntos? Vocês iriam passar dois meses na casa de Bella em Paris, e se quiserem, podem ir passar fim de semana em algum outro lugar durante a viagem, e ai o que acham?"

Dois meses.

Viajando com Edward em Paris.

Longe do meu pai.

Ok posso arrumar a mala agora?

"Sério pai?" Alice se lançou sobre meu pai em um abraço com puro entusiasmo.

Olhei para Edward, e esse tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Mordi meu lábio reprimindo um sorriso.

Meu pai riu do entusiasmo de Ali, e ela já estava falando sobre mil planos da viagem, compras e dizendo "preciso realmente de um cartão ilimitado pai".

"Bella, veja com a companhia aérea as passagens, e onde vocês vão ficar."

"Sim pai" sorri e fiz meu caminho para fora da sala, mas não sem antes chamar Edward com o olhar.

Subimos as escadas até o meu quarto, com o maior cuidado para ninguém ver, quando entramos no corredor, seus braços envolveram minha cintura me empurrando contra a parede.

"Dois meses viajando com você hun" ele disse com o sorriso no rosto.

"Dois meses inesquecíveis eu tenho certeza que serão."

"Se depender de mim sim"

E mais uma vez no dia, ele tomou posse dos meus lábios, tornando o beijo ainda melhor que o anterior.

Oh tenho que admitir, Esme estava linda e meu pai com cara de bobo apaixonado. Era bom depois de tantos anos, o ver com alguém que o ama, e ele amando novamente.

No começo, quando ele me disse que estava namorando, eu fui contra, sempre achei que ninguém poderia substituir a tia Elizabeth. Resisti para conhecer Esme, não queria que ela fosse para Paris nas viagens de férias.

Mas depois eu percebi que realmente ela não iria substituir o lugar da tia Liz, somente iria dar uma cor a vida tão apagada do meu pai.

Desde a morte da tia Liz, Carlisle vivia para o trabalho, e para os filhos claro, ele sorria, mas eu percebia que algo de errado estava ali em seu rosto.

O brilho do seus olhos não era completo, e me senti totalmente tola quando olhei em seus olhos e vi que aquele brilho que faltava estava ali, ainda não completo, mas estava.

Também resisti aos filhos de Esme, fiquei com medo de ser deixada de lado, mas somente era mais uma das minhas tolices.

Agora aqui, os vendo trocar votos matrimoniais, percebo que a família Swan está novamente completa, e isso enchia meu dia de alegria.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Minha mãe estava feliz, e eu também. Somente de ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto, um sorriso que eu não via desde a morte do meu pai, me fazia bem.

Edward Masen, meu pai, morreu a alguns anos, e minha mãe não tinha conseguido se recuperar bem desse trauma. Carlisle foi, e é uma benção na vida dela. Sei que ele não quer tomar o lugar do meu pai, nem na vida dela, e nem na nossa, e isso me ajudou a aceitá-lo melhor.

Junto com ele veio sua família, veio Emmett que conheço pouco, mas parece como um irmão mais velho. Alice parece que é ligada no 220, 24 horas por dias, e é como uma bonequinha. E Bella… não sei como descrever.

Olhei para ela e estava sorrindo olhando para nossos pais, ela também estava feliz, ela aceitou Esme na vida dela, na de seu pai, e sinto que me aceitou também.

Não quero me enganar, mas ela mudou comigo de um dia para o outro, e está mais verdadeira.

Bella Swan, quando a vi naquele quarto, meu coração deu pulos, quando a vi vindo atrás de mim para me bater, a fúria em seus olhos, e seu rosto coberto por um rubor incrível, eu achei a imagem mais linda do meu mundo.

Ela era incrível, quando estava nervosa, tímida, ou simplesmente sendo ela mesma. Eu só queria poder ter ela mais um pouco na minha vida.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram ao fim da cerimônia, seu sorriso aumentou, e seus olhos brilharam.

Nunca me cansaria de olhar para ela, sua pele branca, seus olhos chocolate, suas bochechas rosadas… ai estou parecendo um… é melhor nem pensar.

Com o fim da cerimônia, a festa poderia começar. Bella e Alice sumiram levando Rose junto com elas, e eu fiquei meio perdido ali. Senti uma mão tocando meu ombro.

"Olá" uma garota que eu sinceramente nunca vi, estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Olá" respondi educadamente.

"Eu sou Jéssica Stanley, você é filho da Esme não é verdade?" ela estendeu a mão.

"Sim sou Edward Cullen" estreitei nossas mãos, dando um rápido aperto no dela.

"Ah sim, Bella não me contou que Esme tinha um filho tão bonito." Ela disse com a voz melosa.

_Urgh ninguém merece._

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Ali tinha arrastado a mim e a Rosalie para o banheiro, para retocarmos a maquiagem.

Eu estava conhecendo Rosalie melhor, e ela esta até legal. Alice se empolgou com ela, pois parecia que também gostava de um bom shopping.

Rosalie disse que ia ao quarto pegar alguma coisa e eu e Alice voltamos para festa. Quando chegamos ao jardim, eis que vejo a visão do inferno.

"Alice, me segura." Grunhi entre dentes.

"O que foi Bella?" ela me olhou espantada.

"O que Jéssica Stanley está fazendo conversando com o Edward?"

"Onde?" ela olhou na mesma direção que eu. "Uhh, que horror."

"Sim, é um horror mesmo."

"É, ela está usando um vestido da Buckberry da coleção do ano passado."

Olhei para Alice com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eu vou lá agora, tirar aquela urubu de cima do que é..."

"Do que é o que Bella?" Alice estava com um sorriso malicioso.

Ah não tinha o que esconder da minha irmã.

"Do que é meu" sorri o mesmo sorriso que ela, e caminhei a passos firmes em direção aos dois.

Estou com vontade de enfiar a cabeça da Stanley na piscina e matar ela afogada, mas como não posso fazer isso, tenho que ser um tanto que discreta para ensinar essa mosca morta que Edward Cullen não está disponível no mercado.

"Com licença" eu disse com um tom de voz forçosamente educado.

"Oh Bella" Jéssica e sua falsidade mor, me deu um abraço. Olhei para Edward sobre o ombro dela, com os olhos cerrados. Ele me lançou um olhar confuso. "Você está linda."

"Ah digo o mesmo Jéssica, vejo que já conheceu o Edward." Forcei um sorriso.

"Claro, você não me disse que o filho da Esme era tão lindo."

Vaca.

Mordi minha boca por dentro ainda com um sorriso.

"Ah mas esse tipo de coisa é só vendo sabe Jéssica" Edward estava com os lábios em forma de linha como se prendesse o riso. "Mas você não sabe quem me perguntou sobre você." Fiz uma cara de 'vou contar o babado do século'.

"Oh meu Deus quem?" revirei os olhos internamente.

"Vamos ali que eu lhe conto. Com licença Edward."

"Até mais Edward, foi um prazer lhe conhecer" Jéssica sorriu e eu quis quebrar a boca dela.

"O prazer foi meu" ele respondeu.

Enquanto nos afastávamos olhei para trás dando um olhar de advertência nele, e o idiota só sorriu para mim.

_Safado._

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Eu mal podia acreditar que Bella Swan estava dando um ataque de ciúme, por mais sutil que seja, era um ataque de ciúme.

Vi Alice me olhando, e sorrindo. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, e era bom não precisar esconder de praticamente todos.

Era engraçado ver Bella com ciúme de mim, sendo que a um pouco mais de 24 horas atrás ela queria me queimar vivo.

Nunca devemos duvidar da vida e dos caminhos que ela toma, sempre será uma surpresa.

Eu não me imaginava estando com Bella, e agora estou caído, de joelhos por ela. Eu estava temeroso com os rumos disso tudo, talvez não fosse o que eu bem imaginava ou queria.

Mas decidi não ter medo do futuro, e viver o presente. Aproveitar os minutos que posso ter com ela.

Estava bebericando uma bebida qualquer que eu peguei com um garçom, quando Bella se aproximou de mim, com os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Não quero saber de você conversando com Jéssica Stanley novamente." Ela disse baixinho, mas a raiva era visível em sua voz.

"Hum…" tomei um gole da bebida. "Por que não?" perguntei com um ar inocente.

"Por que não? Vejamos bem" ela colocou a mão na cintura e inclinou o rosto para o lado. "Ela é uma piranha. Pronto ai está a resposta."

Eu não agüentei e tive que rir. Não que fosse engraçado, mas era tão fofo ver ela assim.

"Você está rindo do que?" ela perguntou entre dentes.

"Se não estivéssemos no meio de todos Bella, eu iria te agarrar aqui e agora. Você fica linda com ciúmes." Sussurrei, e ela corou.

"Pare, não estou com ciúme… é só que ela não presta, não quero você conversando com ela e fim de papo."

"Não está com ciúme ok" sorri para ele e rapidamente acariciei seu rosto. "Eu estou com você Bella, até o dia que você me quiser ao seu lado."

Ela corou ainda mais, e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

"Só não fale mais com ela" Bella olhou para mim, por baixo dos cílios.

"Eu não vou puxar assunto com ela, mas se ela vier conversar comigo eu o farei, por educação tudo bem?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça e sorriu levemente.

"Obrigada." Ela disse.

"Por nada."

Ela passou a costa da sua mão direita na minha e por mais simples que foi o gesto, aqueceu meu coração.

Eu estava provocando a Bella do jeito que eu gostava.

Estávamos dançando a bendita valsa, e não parei de sussurrar no seu ouvido: 'quero te beijar todinha' 'quero te pegar de jeito' 'Isabella vou sugar seus lábios com força'.

Quero ver até onde ela agüenta.

"Bella" sussurrei olhando por cima do seu ombro. "Quero te beijar agora, até você perder totalmente o fôlego."

"Edward estamos no meio da festa, no meio dos convidados, dançando uma música lenta e romântica, para de me provocar." ela sussurrou.

"Então venha comigo para o nosso cantinho, como você mesma deu o nome."

Ela riu baixinho, e pousou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Vou pensar no seu caso, _caipira_" O 'apelido' agora soava como brincadeira.

"Não demore muito _patricinha_."

Dançamos por mais alguns minutos, e a valsa terminou.

Eu não queria perder mais tempo, passei pelo monte de convidados, rebocando Bella pela mão. Olhamos para ver se alguém tinha percebido e por sorte, parecia que ninguém se deu conta.

Corremos até o nosso local de segurança, sei que teríamos pouco tempo ali, no dia seguinte iríamos viajar. Bella era rápida nisso.

Quando chegamos no nosso objetivo, a segurei pela cintura, finalmente podendo tomar posse dos seus lábios. Eu estava tão viciado nela, que sinceramente acho que não tinha mais cura para o meu mal. Se isso fosse considerado um mal.

"Você definitivamente é louco" ela sussurrou contra meus lábios, enquanto tomava ar.

"Sim eu sou. Louco por você Bella."

Dessa vez ela me atacou. Sugando e mordendo meus lábios. Explorando minha boca com sua língua. Provando e me deixando prová-la.

Apertei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, e ela apertou seus braços em meu pescoço. O beijo era violento, sedento, coberto por um desespero, uma vontade de querer mais… eu queria mais… muito mais, mas esse não é o momento certo.

O ar era necessário e encostamos nossas testas respirando fortemente.

"Eu…" Bella começou dizendo. "Eu também, sou louca por você. Porra não sei o que você fez mas…" ela lambeu os lábios e cravou os olhos nos meus. "me deixou totalmente viciada em você Edward."

Sua declaração atingiu em cheio meu coração, como uma bomba. Subi minhas mãos pelas suas costas, deslizei pelos seus ombros, pelo seu pescoço até chegar em seu rosto.

Os tomei entre minhas mãos, acariciando suas bochechas com meu polegar. Seus olhos brilhavam, sua boca estava vermelha e inchada pelos beijos. Suas bochechas cobertas pelo mais belo rubor.

"Eu não sei o que é isso Bella" eu disse sentindo o calor de sua pele na minha mão. "Mas eu não quero perder. Nunca senti isso antes, não tenho uma referencia do que possa ser. Paixão, desejo, necessidade" amor, pensei comigo mesmo. Amor? Pff... impossível. A conheço tão pouco, não deve ser amor.

"Vamos descobrir juntos" ela colocou seus dedos entre meus cabelos, puxando os fios levemente. "Temos tempo Edward, vamos viajar juntos com nossos irmãos, vamos para a mesma universidade. Não precisamos de pressa alguma" ela sussurrou dando um beijo casto em meus lábios. "Eu quero aproveitar cada segundo com você" seus lábios mexiam sobre os meus. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando dos seus leves beijos, que se transformaram em um beijo calmo.

Suas mãos invadiam meu cabelo, e seu corpo se moldava ao meu, como duas peças de lego.

E assim eu queria ficar um bom tempo, poderia passar a vida entre seus delicados braços, e corpo frágil. Sentindo seu calor se misturar ao meu.

Talvez, só talvez, minha vida estava ganhando um pouco de um novo sentido.

* * *

**Aee a viagem, a fic será praticamente toda voltada a essa viagem, como deu para ver na sinopse...**

**Aiai Paris oh***

**Quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido posto ;B**

**Beijos :*  
**


	5. Que tal… Paris?

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Que tal… Paris?**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Nada melhor do que voltar a Paris, e agora com minha família, e novos_ agregados._

O ar dessa cidade enchia meus pulmões, era familiar, e perfeito. Meus olhos capturavam cada canto que eu pudesse desse lindo lugar. Era como reviver tudo…

As paredes da casa onde eu morava me traziam lembranças, da minha mãe, do meu pai, de uma vida diferente.

Não que eu não goste da minha vida, mas eu trocaria tudo para ter meus pais comigo.

Senti minha bochecha molhada, e então me dei conta de que estava chorando. Limpei minhas lagrimas rapidamente antes de alguém ver.

"Essa casa é linda." Disse Rose entrando junto com os outros.

Eu pedi para vir na frente, precisava absorver os sentimentos. Todas as vezes que eu vinha para essa casa era como uma luta interna dos meus sentimentos.

Meus pais sempre vinham a minha memória, e era uma dor forte que somente estando sozinha para suportar.

"Eu já tenho meu quarto, que é o mesmo de sempre, fica no segundo andar e lá tem mais 1 quarto. No primeiro tem 5 quartos, um era dos meus pais, então ninguém ficará lá. Para não dar problemas vamos fazer um sorteio dos outros 5 quartos, e ficará justo." Eu disse pegando um bloquinho de papel na minha bolsa.

Nossas malas estavam espalhadas pela sala, e todos se acomodaram nos sofás.

A casa estava impecavelmente limpa, como se alguém morasse aqui, mas era o serviço que meu pai pagava pela manutenção dela.

Coloquei um numero e na frente qual era o quarto, dobrei os papéis e os sacudi nas minhas mãos.

"Vamos começar." Fiquei em pé e fui até o Edward. "Tire, mas não abra ainda" Ele sorriu para mim, e tirou seu papel.

Segui na ordem, passando por Emmett, Rose, Alice e por fim Jasper.

"Bem, podem dizer qual o quarto de vocês."

Abri a porta do quarto, e Edward me seguiu.

"Coloque aqui por favor" eu disse mostrando aonde eu queria que a mala ficasse.

Olhei para o quarto, e a fraca luz do sol invadia-o pelas cortinas.

"Obrigada" eu disse vendo que ele já tinha colocado a mala lá.

"Por nada." Sorriu e se virou para a porta. "Bella espere-me um segundo" ele disse.

Franzi a testa e coloquei minha bolsa em cima da cama, e retirei meu casaco. Menos de um minuto depois Edward voltou sem sua jaqueta, apenas com aquela camisa branca colada em seu corpo que fazia minha imaginação trabalhar a 1000 por hora.

A minha vontade era de sentir cada músculo que sua camisa mostrada, em meus dedos. A textura da sua pele, e a firmeza de seu corpo. Mordi minha bochecha por dentro, enquanto ele se aproximava.

"Agora" ele disse. "Nosso primeiro beijo em Paris."

_Uhuu!_

_Ok estou tentando me controlar._

Não tinha muito o que falar, na verdade eu não tive tempo para falar, concordar ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Edward me segurou pela cintura e prensou meu corpo no seu, juntamente com seus lábios.

Realizei parte da minha fantasia anterior deslizando a ponta dos meus dedos pelos braços musculosos de Edward, sentindo toda aquela pele em contato com meus delicados dedos.

Sua língua escovou a minha, me causando um arrepio. Não pude evitar o gemido baixo que sai u dos meus lábios assim que uma de suas mãos pousou-se na minha bunda, e apertou.

Estava sentindo que uma parte de mim começava a ficar úmida...

Mas isso ainda não poderia ir adiante. Só que nesse momento a vontade própria tinha sumido.

Quando senti que ele ia apertar novamente, a voz de Emmett pelo corredor nos fez saltar, separando-nos um do outro abruptamente.

"Olá crianças" Emmett disse entrando no quarto, e eu me virei em direção a minha mala, arrumando meu cabelo. "Paris hein Eddie, vamos sair e conhecer gatinhas novas que tal?" meu irmão disse e eu quis tacar alguma coisa nele.

_Cadê aquele taco de basebol quando eu preciso?_

_Que tal a sua necessaire?_

_Não, ela é muito preciosa para quebrar a cabeça desse tapado._

"É" Edward respondeu, e eu quis tacar algo nele também. Que descarado.

Mas ele teria seu troco.

"É bom não é?" virei com um sorriso radiante para eles. "Enquanto isso eu e as meninas vamos estar andando por Paris conhecendo os lindos franceses." Coloquei a voz melosa no lindo, e vi Edward apertar os punhos.

_Ponto para Bella._

"E vocês dois podem dar licença, vou tomar um banho, saindo, saindo" eu disse os enxotando com a mão para fora do quarto.

Emmett saiu primeiro e Edward fingiu que ia entrar no quarto dele, ao ver Emmett descendo as escadas, voltou e antes que eu fechasse a porta ele a segurou.

_Ops! Estou em apuros._

"Ed-Edward" gaguejei ótimo. "Preciso tomar banho" eu tentei fechar a porta, mas ele a empurrou e abriu, fechando atrás de si.

"Então vai conhecer _franceses_ não é?" ele estava com os olhos escuros e o maxilar travado.

"É-é você vai conhecer gatinhas, eu estou no meu direito." Falei com um fio de voz. Esse homem poderia ser intimidante quando queria, e_ porra_ era fudidamente sexy.

Escutei um 'click' e então percebi que Edward trancou a porta do quarto.

_Hum... isso é bom._

_Muito bom._

_Yeap nós concordamos._

"Direito é?" ele andou na minha direção e eu andei para trás. Não sou boba.

"É" respondi ainda andando para trás, mas infelizmente encontrei uma cama.

_Fim da linha Bella, diga suas últimas palavras._

_Cale a boca._

Acabei caindo sentada na cama e Edward continuou vindo pra cima de mim.

_Ok, está ficando quente por aqui? Ar-condicionado vagabundo._

"Vamos ver se depois disso você vai querer" ele disse aproximando-se, e eu estava indo para trás na cama.

"Disso o que?" o olhei rastejar sobre a cama, como um felino.

_Estou fodida._

_Muito fodida._

_Completamente fodida. _

_Amém. _

"Isso" ele rosnou quando me encurralou na cama, e lançou seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo diferente de qualquer outro.

Tinha desejo, paixão, luxúria, fúria, e… possessividade.

Suas grandes mãos me seguraram pela cintura, mantendo-me presa a ele. Seu corpo completamente sobre o meu, me causando um calor e sentimentos nunca experimentados.

Sua língua estava em todo o canto da minha boca, provando de mim e me deixando provar de sua textura em meu interior.

Um grunhido escapou de sua garganta, quando meus dedos enrolaram nos seus cabelos, o puxando para mais.

Sim, eu sinceramente precisava de mais.

Meu baixo ventre pulsou de desejo, ao sentir ele esfregar sua virilia em minha perna, me dando em primeira mão a realidade de sua dureza.

_Porra vou morrer tão jovem…_

Aquelas enormes mãos agora subiam pelo meu corpo. Seus polegares escovaram a lateral dos meus seios, e senti meus mamilos ficarem rígidos no mesmo instante.

_Traidores. _

Com um toque de pena, suas mãos passearam por meus seios, seus dedos brincaram com meus mamilos por cima da blusa, e todo um arrepio varreu meu corpo.

Não que eu fosse uma virgem, coisa que eu não sou graças a Deus, se não eu teria tremido na base com ele. Mas tenho que admitir, ele é bom, _muito_ bom.

Quando precisamos de ar, seus lábios foram diretamente pro meu pescoço.

_Morde._

_Suga._

_Morde._

_Lambe._

_Morde._

_Chupa._

Um gemido baixo saiu pelos meus lábios, e senti seu sorriso contra minha pele.

Edward subiu seu rosto até minha orelha. Mordeu, e puxou o lóbulo da minha orelha dando uma leve chupada.

_Acho que estou molhada._

"Então, você ainda vai querer algum outro?" ele sussurrou com a voz rouca no meu ouvido, e eu quase esqueci o motivo disso tudo.

"Nã-não" respondi com um fio de voz, sentindo meu corpo mole e quente.

"Bom, muito bom." Ele voltou a me beijar, agora um pouco mais delicado, mas sem deixar todo o desejo fora.

Enrolei minhas pernas em torno do seu quadril, roçando minha intimidade na dele sobre nossas roupas, e ele parou o beijo.

"Amor" ele disse. "Vamos devagar sim."

_Balde de água fria._

"Por que?" perguntei um tanto confusa. Ele acende o fogo e depois apaga, mas não da maneira que eu queria. Mas algo me atingiu… a rejeição. "Você não quer?" perguntei baixinho, sentindo um aperto no meu coração.

"Claro que eu quero" ele respondeu e deu um sorriso torto. "Mas não agora, quero que seja em um momento melhor."

Momento melhor?

Porra eu estou pingando que ele quer um momento melhor?

_Ok cadê a nécessaire, vai ela mesmo. _

Fiz biquinho, e apertei meus braços em volta dele.

"Não existe momento melhor do que esse." Eu disse a ele, que sorriu como um idiota.

"Bella, não provoque ok. Vá tomar seu banho e eu vou pro meu quarto tomar o meu."

"Vem comigo, economizamos água" sorri com carinha de anjo, e ele riu.

"Aiai Bella" ele soltou meus braços com facilidade, e beijou minha testa saindo da cama. "Daqui a pouco eu volto."

"Volta mesmo?" perguntei ajoelhando na cama.

"Volto" Edward respondeu destrancando a porta do quarto. "Vá ficar cheirosa para mim" sorrindo, saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Suspirei derrotada, frustrada sexualmente, e fui tomar o meu banho.

Essa viagem tinha tudo para ser a melhor da minha vida.

Com Edward Cullen eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar, que com certeza seria excelente.

**.**

**Edward PDV**

Foi extremamente difícil sair daquele quarto, com Bella me prendendo daquele jeito. Não era o momento certo para fazermos sexo, sua família toda na casa e bem eu não quero fazer algo silencioso.

Bella merecia muito mais do que um sexo rápido.

Quando voltei ao seu quarto, ela estava "mais calma", não deu nenhuma investida, e também ficamos pouco tempo lá.

O dia estava escurecendo, e Bella disse que queria conversar com todos na cozinha. Sentamos em volta do balcão, e ela ficou em é em uma das extremidades.

"Quero falar sobre uma coisa que disse ao meu pai antes dele sair. Nós vamos ficar juntos durante dois meses, e eu dei uma sugestão a ele." Ela disse com o queixo em pé, um ar de seriedade e decisão.

"O que?" Alice perguntou com a testa franzida.

"Esses dois meses serão a nossa experiência para a nossa mudança para Cambridge. Todos vamos para a mesma universidade, vamos morar na mesma casa, não teremos mordomias, temos que nos virar do nosso jeito. Então a partir de agora, somos nós por nós mesmos. Não vamos ter empregados nessa casa, vamos ter que fazer compras, cozinhas, limpar, dividir tarefas, e descobriremos se será possível nós morarmos sob o mesmo teto sem ocorrer nenhum assassinato" ela disse dando um leve sorriso.

"Eu acho a idéia ótima." Disse Alice. "É uma boa forma de demonstrarmos que podemos conviver juntos."

"Sim Ali" Bella sorriu. "A dispensa está cheia para a semana, quando chegar em um ponto que precisaremos fazer compras, nos reuniremos para fazer a lista e depois 2 vão as compras. Limpeza da casa vamos fazer uma tabela, sempre limparemos juntos para ser mais rápido, e a cada limpeza um ficara responsável por uma aérea. E cozinhar, temos que vem quem sabe cozinhar."

"Eu sei" Rose disse. "E Edward também."

"Sério Edward?" Bella me olhou com um sorriso meigo.

"Sim, minha mãe nos ensinou a cozinhar, mas Jasper não é muito habilidoso na cozinha."

"Com certeza não sou" ele disse negando com a cabeça. "Cozinha para mim só fazer gelo e ferver água."

"Eu sei cozinhar, mas não sei variedades." Bella disse.

"Então temos 3 cozinheiros na casa, e 3 leigos com relação à panela e fogo" Disse Alice.

"Amanhã vamos resolver tudo direitinho" disse Bella. "Hoje ainda podemos pedir pizza."

"Ah Bella, estava pensando em todos sairmos, passearmos um pouco." Alice estava com os olhinhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

"Desculpe Ali, mas estou cansada, vão vocês, eu só quero um pedaço de pizza e minha cama."

"Eu também não vou" eu disse com um tom natural, sem expressar pensamentos.

"Vocês são chatos" Alice resmungou. "Pois nós vamos."

"Se cuida irmão" Jasper disse baixinho batendo no meu ombro.

Revirei os olhos e fiquei sentado, olhando para Bella, que estava olhando para os outros.

Quando todos saíram da cozinha, Bella foi até a porta acho que para ter certeza que saíram de casa.

Em seguida virou-se para mim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

_PORRA_

"Hey Cullen" ela disse aproximando-se de mim. "Temos a casa para nós, por algumas horas." Passou seus dedinhos pela minha perna, subindo perigosamente.

"Hum" murmurei, porque simplesmente todo o sangue do meu cérebro tinha descido.

"Podemos nos divertir um pouquinho" ela colocou os braços envolta do meu pescoço e encaixou-se entre minhas pernas.

"Claro" consegui dizer antes de juntar nossos lábios.

_Porra como ela era boa._

Já beijei muitas mulheres, e sempre pensei que já tinha encontrado uma que beijava infinitamente bem, mas Bella… não tenho como descrever.

Bella pressionou seu corpo no meu, sua perna tocando minha ereção que eu sinceramente não fazia questão de esconder.

Ela roçou a perna de cima abaixo no local, me fazendo grunhir contra sua boca.

_Gosta de brincar com fogo? _

_Hum ela quer se queimar._

**.**

**Bella PDV**

Quase fiz dancinha da vitória quando vi que Ali tinha feito o que eu pedi, chamar todos para sair, porque sinceramente eu precisava ficar com sozinha com Edward.

Claro que ele nem imaginaria que eu faria algo assim, mas ele me deixou excitada, molhada e frustrada, eu tinha que acabar com isso de alguma forma.

Foi só os ver sair que o ataquei, agora meu bem é só encaixar… _literalmente._

Meus pulmões pediam por ar, então os dei, sentindo os lábios de Edward descerem pelo meu queixo, até meu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás, aproveitando mais das sensações que ele me proporcionava.

Rocei minha perna novamente na sua ereção mais do que evidente, e ele levantou a cabeça, me fazendo abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

Seus olhos estavam escuros, quase negros de desejo. As pupilas dilatadas, e o rosto vermelho de excitação.

"Você não devia fazer isso Bella" ele disse com a voz baixa e rouca. "É muito… muito perigoso."

E antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele me levantou colocando sob seu ombro, e subiu as escadas como um foguete.

Eu sentia minha calcinha ainda mais molhada, e tinha certeza que essa já não tinha mais solução.

Abrindo a porta do seu quarto, Edward entrou comigo e em seguida senti o colchão nas minhas costas, um segundo depois, ele em cima de mim.

_Alguém lá em cima me ama, ou lá embaixo, bem tanto faz._

Suas mãos procuraram a alça do meu vestido, desfazendo o nó das duas, passando a palma das mesmas pelos meus ombros nus.

Seus lábios não largaram os meus, e nossos gemidos de excitação se misturavam entre nossas bocas.

Puxei a camisa de Edward para cima, e ele me ajudou a tira-la.

_Como ele é lindo._

Parecia um deus grego. O abdômen perfeitamente definido, os ombros largos, o peitoral forte, a pele branca lhe dava a sensação que era feito de mármore.

Quase morri com a visão dele, e precisava tocar. Deslizei minhas mãos de cima para baixo, sentindo toda a sua pele quente nas minhas mãos.

Ele me olhava com o olhar divertido e pervertido.

"Gosta do que vê?" ele perguntou com a voz sensual, que me fez molhar ainda mais o que restava da minha pobre calcinha.

"Sim" sussurrei em um fio de voz, e ele sorriu torto.

"Eu também quero ver você" dizendo isso, ele abaixou meu vestido pelo meu corpo, e onde seus dedos tocavam, ficava a sensação de fogo vivo.

Quando terminou de tirar, subir as mãos das minhas pernas até meus seios, que eu tinha deixado sem sutiã.

"Você é tão linda, parece uma boneca de porcelana" Edward sussurrou, antes de circular meu mamilo esquerdo com seu polegar. Mordi meu lábio, e arqueei um pouco minhas costas.

Deus ele era bom.

Aquele toque, aquela textura, aqueles dedos...

Tudo nesse homem era bom e eu estava completamente perdida, e sem nenhuma vontade de me achar novamente.

Edward Cullen era uma arma sexual mortal, e eu queria morrer por ele.

"Você é tão divina, Deus Bella nunca pensei que poderia ser… tão perfeita." Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos verdes mais escuros faiscavam.

"Você também, é tão lindo... parece esculpido em mármore" eu disse com a voz baixa, enquanto ele continuava a acariciar meus seios.

"Preciso… preciso sentir o sabor da sua pele" abaixou-se e circulou meu mamilo esquerdo com a língua, me fazendo gemer baixo.

Edward beijou, mordeu, e sugou os meus mamilos, dando atenção especial a cada um, levando-me ao delírio completo.

"Você me excita Bella, sinta…" ele disse esfregando sua ereção contra a minha barriga.

_Maldito!  
_  
"Sentiu Bella" Edward agora estava com o rosto na altura do meu, seus lábios a centímetros dos meus.

"Si-sim" gaguejei e ele sorriu maliciosamente, em seguida me beijou. Um beijo faminto, onde queríamos provar e ter tudo um do outro.

Suas mãos vagaram pelo meu corpo, até minha calcinha encharcada. Ele gemeu em minha boca, ao sentir a umidade ali. Afastou a calcinha para o lado, e rapidamente penetrou dois dedos dentro de mim, fazendo-me arquear na cama e cravar minhas unhas em suas costas.

_Isso ia deixar uma marca feia… e eu realmente não me importo._

Em efeito, Edward bombeou mais seus dedos em mim, colocando mais um dedo.

Olhou para mim e novamente sorriu. Mordi meus lábios, e senti sua boca tocar meu pescoço.

"Eu estou louco para sentir essas suas paredes estreitas engolindo, apertando e mordendo meu pau Bella. Sua carne quente é tão apertadinha e isso me deixa louco." Falou contra a minha pele, causando em mim um gemido alto.

_Falar sujo é foda… ai ele realmente quer me matar.  
_  
Continuou assim, mordendo meu pescoço e chupando a pele ali, até que sentiu minhas paredes apertarem mais seus dedos. Eu senti meu sangue ferver e meu coração acelerar.

"Edward… eu vou…" não consegui terminar de falar.

Junto com um gemido alto, meu ápice veio. Edward retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim, levando-os a minha boca, espalhando todo meu suco misturado com o gozo ali. Lambeu minha boca, como uma criança com o melhor sorvete do mundo.

Enfiou sua língua na minha boca, dando-me mais um de seus incríveis beijos. Muito cedo separou-se e ajoelhou na cama entre minhas pernas, segurando nas laterais da minha calcinha, puxando-a até sair do meu corpo.

"Acho que estamos em desvantagem" eu disse apontando para sua calça.

Ele riu e ficou em pé sobre mim.

_Ele não ia fazer isso né? Ou ia..._

"Podemos resolver isso rapidamente."

Abriu o seu cinto, e em seguida seu zíper, tirando a calça. Quase desmaiei com a visão do seu membro em uma boxer preta que combinava bem com o tom da sua pele.

Gemi audivelmente.

_Estava realmente fodida._

**.**

**Edward PDV**

Queria levar Bella ao extremo do seu prazer, a um lugar onde ela nunca esteve ou pensou que poderia estar.

Queria ser o melhor da sua vida, para compensar não ser o primeiro.

Queria que ela esquecesse todo e qualquer homem que tenha tocado seu corpo e provado do seu calor úmido.

Queria que ela pedisse por mim, só por mim, todas as noites, que gritasse somente meu nome, que cavalgasse em meu pau, e que gozasse pra mim e por mim.

Estar assim com Bella me fez sentir como um pedaço do paraíso.

Ver sua pele alva iluminava apenas pelos abajures do quarto, suas bochechas rosadas, seu estomago liso, seus seios subindo e descendo em uma respiração ofegante, me fez admitir de uma vez por todas o que eu sentia, mesmo que isso me assustasse como o inferno.

_Porra quem eu queria enganar. _

Eu estava caído por essa mulher desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nela. Eu a queria com loucura, meu sangue fervia só de ela estar ao alcance dos meus olhos.

_Definitivamente não tinha para onde fugir, eu tinha me apaixonado por ela._

Sim, Edward Anthony Cullen estava perdidamente apaixonado por Isabella Swan, e não podia mais voltar atrás. O coração é algo que não podemos mandar, e ele foi capturado por essa doce criatura em menos de uma semana. Pode parecer impossível, mas era verdade, a mais limpa e pura _verdade._

Terminei de me despir, ficando completamente nu para ela. Seus olhos castanhos me_ devoravam_, e estava na minha hora de _devorá-la_.

Deitei-me sobre ela, e tomei seus lábios novamente, suas mãos enroscaram no meu pescoço, e seus dedos seguravam meus cabelos.

Beijamo-nos, como se o mundo fosse acabar em minutos.

Tocamo-nos como se nossa vida dependesse disso.

Chamamos o nome um do outro, apenas para termos a certeza de que nada era um sonho.

Sai um pouco de cima dela, e peguei minha carteira em cima do criado mudo, tirando dali um preservativo.

"Posso… colocar?" Bella disse com a voz baixa e rouca.

Assenti, ajoelhando-me na cama. Ela sentou e pegou o pacotinho da minha mão, e com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, abriu e cobriu todo meu membro, com cuidado e delicadeza.

Seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, foram umedecidos por sua língua, e ela me olhou sorrindo. Deitou-se novamente onde estava.

"Venha Edward…" ela disse novamente umedecendo seus lábios. "Me faça sua"

Porra ela não tinha noção do quanto essas palavras me atingiam e significavam para mim.

"Sim Bella, te farei minha" sussurrei voltando a ficar sobre ela. "Somente minha" acariciei seu rosto. "E se depender de mim, por toda a eternidade." Seus olhos brilharam de uma forma diferente, cravando em meu coração uma explosão, de alegria.

Não sabia o que era, mas me causou uma imensa felicidade.

Beijei-a agora com amor… todo meu amor.

Eu queria que ela sentisse isso, sentisse meu coração acelerado, sentisse toda minha adoração por ela, sentisse como me fazia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Sentisse que eu era dela.

**.**

**Bella PDV**

No momento que Edward penetrou em mim, senti o paraíso em terra.

Meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu pensei que iria explodir do meu peito. Seus beijos estavam tão ternos, seus movimentos sensuais porem calmos.

Isso não era fazer sexo… era fazer amor.

_Amor._

Dava-me tanto medo amar. Sentir meu estomago com borboletas, meu sangue ferver, meu coração acelerar…

Mas eu já sentia isso com Edward.

_Eu o amava._

A medida que os movimentos aumentavam, meu coração enchia-se de amor, todo o amor que eu sentia por ele só multiplicava.

Esse garoto me conquistou de uma forma irremediável, e eu estava caída por ele. O queria para mim, em todos os dias da minha vida, em cada momento…

Tão pouco tempo, mas tanto amor. Era sim possível, e ele era a prova.

Edward beijava meu queixo, acariciava meus seios, e investia em mim com maestria. Nenhum homem poderia se comparar a ele, ao _meu _homem. _Meu._

O clímax se aproximava, sentia Edward crescer dentro de mim, e minha carne o apertar. Em um gemido alto, chamando o nome um do outro, gozamos em nossa primeira vez. Primeiras de muitas.

Percebi meu rosto quente, dei-me conta de que estava chorando. Era muita emoção de uma vez, e meu coração tão ferido não agüentava tanto.

"Eu machuquei você?" Edward perguntou preocupado. Limpando as lágrimas do meu corpo com seus dedos quentes.

"Não" eu disse baixinho, olhando seu perfeito rosto através da cortina de lágrimas.

"Então o que foi Bella?"

"Eu… muita emoção Edward."

"Meu anjo" ele disse beijando meus lábios levemente.

"Eu te amo" eu disse sem pensar. Minhas lagrimas aumentaram, ao ver seus olhos arregalados.

"O que… o que você disse?" ele perguntou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

Adiantava mentir agora? Acho que não.

"Eu te amo Edward" solucei em meu choro, e agora um lindo sorriso abria em seu rosto.

"Você me ama" ele me beijou novamente, mas rápido. "Eu também te amo minha linda, te amo, te amo, te amo" disse alternando com beijos.

Beijei-o com todo meu amor, sentindo minha vida ter um significado real.

Nos amamos pelo resto da noite, até Alice ligar avisando que estavam chegando.

Deitei em minha cama, um pouco fria, querendo-o comigo, suspirei e fechei os olhos, deixando o sono me levar.

No meio da madrugada, senti a cama balançar, e um braço envolver meu corpo. Eu não precisava estava 100% acordada para saber quem era.

Edward beijou minha nuca, enroscando-se em mim.

"Eu te amo _minha _Bella" foi à última coisa que eu ouvi antes de adormecer nos braços dele.

* * *

**OWN que fofinhos *-* eles se amam love/**

**Reviews são bem vindos, espero que gostem.**

**Beijos  
**


	6. Esconder? Pra que?

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Esconder? Pra que?**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Os pequenos raios de sol entraram através da janela, indo em direção as minhas pálpebras. Bufei por causa da claridade, e tentei me mover na cama, mas senti algo me prendendo.

Demorei um segundo para lembrar que Edward estava aqui. Sorri para mim mesma, suspirando ainda com os olhos fechados.

Os braços me apertaram um pouco mais, e lábios tocaram minha nuca. Arrepiei com o toque, e percebi que Edward sabia que eu estava acordada.

"Bom dia" ele sussurrou contra minha pele, dando beijos castos no local. Outro arrepio percorreu meu corpo, e um calor tomou conta das minhas veias.

"Bom dia _mon prince*" _ abri os olhos em choque.

Ele riu fazendo meu corpo tremer e me fez virar de frente para ele. Encontrar aqueles lindos olhos verdes pela manhã era encantador.

"Sabe Bella" Edward disse aproximando seu rosto do meu, dando um beijo no meu queixo. "Acho tão sexy mulheres falando em francês, mesmo eu não entendendo nada" ele riu e mordeu o local e desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço. "Continue."

Coloquei meu cérebro para funcionar e pensei em algo para falar.

"_Tu me rends dingue. Vous serez ma mort.**" _soltei um gemido quando ele chupou fortemente meu pescoço.

Isso ia ficar com uma grande marca.

"Mais" sussurrando contra meu ombro, ele deixou um beijo ali.

"_Je veux que tu m'aimes jusqu'à ce que je oublier mon propre nom.***_" disse em um fio de voz, pois sua mão já se ocupada em acariciar meu centro por cima da minha pequena calcinha.

"Hum… você é tão quente" ele levantou o rosto, e lambeu os lábios.

Seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, e isso mandava uma mensagem direta aos meus países baixos.

Coloquei meus dedos entre os fios dos seus cabelos, o puxando para mim.

"_Vous avez chaud, c'est beau, c'est délicieux. __Je veux goûter chaque morceau de vous." _eu disse e vi seus olhos em chamas, mesmo sem entender o que eu tinha dito, ele animou-se.

"O que isso significa?" sua voz estava rouca.

Sorri maliciosamente e enrosquei minha perna em seu quadril.

"Você é quente, é lindo, é delicioso. Eu quero provar cada pedaço seu" respondi e ele atacou meus lábios.

Sua fome acendeu mais ainda o fogo em mim, suas mãos vagavam pelo meu corpo, cobrindo cada centímetro da minha pele.

Soltando meus lábios, Edward olhou em meus olhos, procurando minha atenção.

"Eu te amo Bella, eu te amo" ele disse encostando a testa na minha.

Desci minhas mãos pelas suas costas nuas, acariciando seus músculos.

"Eu também de amo Edward" respondi olhando nos seus lindos olhos verdes.

Esses olhos que me hipnotizavam, fazendo meu corpo virar uma geléia apenas com um toque dele.

Esse homem era perigoso para a minha sanidade mental.

Mas eu preferia ficar louca com ele, do que sem ele

Mas infelizmente tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Eu queria ficar com ele na cama o dia todo, mas temos 4 pessoas no andar debaixo. E uma delas é Alice.

Com certeza hoje não nos deixaria ficar em casa, e já planejava algo para fazermos, mas eu queria fazer outra coisa. Não estava com vontade ainda de sair, queria ficar esse dia todo em casa.

Algumas horas de sexo com Edward Cullen podem deixar você exausta.

"Amor" sussurrei para Edward que estava com os lábios bem concentrados no meu pescoço.

"Hmm" murmurou.

"Temos que descer, se não alguém vem atrás de nós, e eu realmente preciso de um banho"

Ele deu mais alguns beijos antes de levantar o rosto para mim.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou com olhinhos suplicantes.

"Tenho" suspirei e passei uma mão no seu rosto.

"Tudo bem" rendeu-se dando um beijo calmo em mim, antes de saltar da cama. "Amo você" ele disse antes de sair do quarto.

Dei um sorriso para o nada, apenas pensando que esse homem me amava, e me queria.

Quando dizem que o amor está onde menos esperamos, é verdade. Nunca pensei que o amor estaria ali na minha frente, no filho da minha madastra. Em Edward Cullen.

Dei um suspiro audível e levantei da cama. Corri para o banheiro, pois depois de todas as atividades da noite passada eu estava sujinha.

Um bom banho de ducha resolveu meus problemas. Lavei meus cabelos com calma, tirei o suor do corpo, sorrindo o tempo todo. A felicidade estava transbordando em mim.

Depois que sai, escolhi uma roupa leve. Era verão e Paris poderia ser muito quente. Escolhi uma regata rosa e um short jeans. Arrumei-me e comecei a pentear meu cabelo. Me deu uma vontade de cantar, e fui até minha bolsa pegar meu iPod. Abri minha mala atrás do suporte. Quando o encontrei, coloquei em cima da mesa do quarto, procurei uma musica que transmitisse um pouco do que eu estava sentindo. Depois de um tempo encontrei a musica perfeita.

Speechless – The Veronicas

_**Parece que eu sempre te conheci  
E juro que sonhei com você  
Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estava sozinha  
É como se eu tivesse sempre procurado  
E agora sei que valeu  
Com você me sinto finalmente em casa**_

Cantei em voz alta, colocando todos meus sentimentos nessa musica.

Era exatamente como eu me sentia. Sonhei com Edward Cullen desde a primeira vez que meus olhos pousaram sobre ele, e depois do nosso primeiro beijo, aquele louco e roubado, eu senti que era disso que eu estava precisando.

Foi ele que eu procurei em outras pessoas.

Era dele que eu precisava para viver.

_**Estou caindo  
Pensei que soubesse como era  
Mas com você parece que é o primeiro dia da minha vida**_

_**Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo  
Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim  
Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando  
Não posso evitar me render a você**_

Fechei os olhos deixando as notas e a letra tomarem conta de mim. Uma musica dizendo tudo o que minha mente lutava para dizer.

Edward me deixa sem ar, sem palavras, me deixa completamente rendida, nunca pensei que ficaria assim com ninguém. Eu não pensava pois nunca tinha conhecido o amor.

_**Pensei que pudesse resistir a você  
Pensei que eu era forte  
De alguma maneira você é diferente do que eu conheci  
Não vi chegando  
Você me tomou de surpresa e  
Roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não  
Estou caindo  
Pensei que soubesse como era  
Mas com você parece que é o primeiro dia da minha vida**_

Quanto tempo não pensei se era certo ou errado, se eu deveria deixar ele entrar na minha vida da forma que estava fazendo. Lutei sim contra esse sentimento que tomou conta de mim em tão pouco tempo, mas eu não tinha como ir de contra o que eu sentia, meu coração venceu a luta contra minha mente.

_**Você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo  
Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim  
Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando  
Não posso evitar me render a você**_

Totalmente distraída com a musica e o momento não percebi que tinha alguém mais no meu quarto, até sentir um par de mãos tocarem meu rosto.

_**Você me deixa sem fala a maneira que você sorriu, a maneira como você tocou meu rosto  
Você me deixa sem ar é algo que você faz que eu não consigo explicar**_

Abri meus olhos encontrando um lindo mar verde, brilhante. E um sorriso torto que somente ele poderia me dar.

_**Eu correria milhas pra escutar você dizer meu nome meu bem**_

"Bella" ele disse ainda com as mãos no meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas em círculos, com seu dedão. "Eu te amo minha Bella."

Sorri diante as suas palavras, aproximei meu rosto dele, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Meu coração pulava em meu peito, meu sangue fervia e borboletas tomavam conta do meu estômago.

_**Você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo  
Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim  
Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando  
Não posso evitar me render a você**_

Edward separou nossos lábios, colando nossas testas e sorrindo. Eu o amava tanto que não sabia onde começava e nem onde terminava esse amor.

Eu só queria poder sentir ele comigo, experimentar tudo o que tinha de novo.

Queria andar pelas ruas de Paris, segurando sua mão. Subir na Torre Eiffel e observar um por do sol ao lado dele.

Meus dias jamais seriam os mesmos se ele não estivesse comigo, mas para tudo isso ser possível precisava fazer algo que era necessário.

E não poderia passar de hoje.

**Edward PDV**

Estava completamente perdido nos lábios da minha menina. Sentindo aquele sabor que só vinha da sua boca. O calor incrível do seu corpo.

Sua mão repousava na minha nuca, acariciando de forma que eu arrepiava completamente. Estávamos unidos naquele momento, apenas desfrutando de todas as explosivas sensações.

Mas sabem quando dizem que alegria de pobre dura pouco?

Pois é...

"PUTA MERDA" a voz alta de Emmett ecoou por todo o quarto de Bella. Na verdade acho que ecôo por toda a casa.

Bella ficou parada feito uma estatua olhando-me com os olhos arregalados. Escondeu seu rosto no meu peito, não tinha como ela fingir algo, pelo o que parece Emmett tinha visto tudo.

"Mas o que está… iiih" Alice disse chegando no quarto, e escutei mais alguns passos atrás dela.

Olhei para trás, e vi Emmett com os olhos esbugalhados, Rose com cara de interrogação, e Jasper e Alice tinham a mesma expressão, como se pressentissem uma tragédia.

"Mas que pouca vergonha é essa com minha irmã Edward?" Emmett agora parecia nervoso. É isso não é legal.

"Emm se acalme" Alice disse colocando uma mão sobre o braço dele.

"Como vou me acalmar quando esse… esse… esse daí estava aqui no quarto da minha irmãzinha quase devorando ela com a boca"

"Como?" a voz de Rose foi alta e espantada.

"Isso mesmo Rosalie, seu irmão pervertido estava agarrando minha pequena irmãzinha" Senti Bella bufar no meu corpo, e se afastou de mim.

Olhei para ela, que arqueou uma sobrancelha para o irmão colocando as mãos na cintura. Torceu a boca, e eu até me encolhi diante da sua visão.

"Primeiro Emmett, não sou uma criança sei muito bem o que faço. Segundo, o que eu faço dentro das paredes do meu quarto é problema meu. Terceiro, aprenda a bater na porra da porta. E quarto e não menos importante, digo a todos que Edward e eu estamos juntos. Satisfeito. Agora fora do meu quarto todos vocês" Ela apontou para a porta do quarto com a cara de poucos amigos.

Encolhi meus ombros e comecei a ir para a porta, seguindo os outros. Bella gemeu audivelmente, e segurou meu braço.

"Você fica Edward, estou mandando os intrometidos irem embora" Ela riu. Acho que eu estava com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança..

"Pensei que também estava me expulsando" sorri e ela fechou a porta passando a chave quando os outros saíram.

"Claro que não" segurou na minha mão, e foi caminhando até a cama. "E como seu estou muito irritada." Franziu a testa. "Não vamos sair hoje" sorri e ela caiu na cama me puxando para cima dela.

Seus lábios rapidamente encontraram os meus e nos beijamos com todo o fervor de antes. Senti suas pernas envolvendo meu quadril, puxando-me para ela. Gemi quando ela mordeu meu lábio com força.

Os dedos dela entraram em meus cabelos, puxando-os para cima. A dor era prazerosa.

Quando precisamos de ar, comecei a beijar o pescoço dela. A pele daquela área era simplesmente tentadora. Suguei, mordi, lambi e beijei. Estava desfrutando da minha Bella.

Escutei um ronco vindo do estomago de Bella. Eu ri sobre sua pele, assoprando na aérea molhada.

"Acho que temos alguém com fome." Eu disse levantando meu rosto, e ela sorria para mim.

"É eu estou. Vamos descer e pegar café da manhã. Depois vamos para a sala de TV, e vou trancar, não quero nenhum daqueles curiosos por lá" eu ri acariciando sua bochecha.

Levantei-me da cama, e dei a mão para ela segurar e levantar também.

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas, encontrando os quatro na sala de estar falando sobre algo que eu não escutei. Bella bufou puxando-me para a cozinha. Eu acho que ela realmente ficou com raiva deles.

Bella pegou pães na geladeira e queixo, disse que queria comer queijo quente. Ajudei ela a preparar, entre beijos e risadas. Era tão fácil e bom estar com ela.

"Edward" Rosalie me chamou da porta da cozinha, e Bella revirou os olhos. "Preciso falar com você."

"Tudo bem. Amor você termina isso sozinha?" Perguntei para Bella.

"Sim." Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo leve nos lábios.

Sorri e acompanhei minha irmã até a sala de TV.

"Edward, estou preocupada com isso. Olha você sabe muito bem o que Jaz passou na mão de uma riquinha dessas como a Bella. E eu não quero ver outro irmão meu caindo na mesma armadilha."

"Rose entendo que esteja preocupada, mas Bella não é como Maria e-" ela me interrompeu.

"Você não tem como saber Edward. Maria era um amor com o Jaz, e com a gente, mas qual foi o final? O Jasper com o coração partido, e a biscate da Maria com um carinha rico." Ela suspirou. "Não estou dizendo para você não ficar com ela, não vejo você ligado a alguém assim a um bom tempo, mas só tome cuidado. Por que se Bella Swan quebrar seu coração, eu quebro a cara dela" Rosalie arqueou a sobrancelha.

Sorri e puxei minha loura para um abraço.

"Vou me cuidar irmã, obrigada pela sua preocupação." Dei um beijo na testa dela. "E nada de sair quebrando a cara de ninguém ok"

Ela riu, abraçando-me também. Eu sabia que tinha razão ao dizer que Bella não era como Maria.

Bella me amava...

Bella decidiu ignorar seus irmãos, e os meus. Realmente trancou a sala de tv, e estamos aqui com pipoca, torradas, sanduíches e suco, com a TV ligada passando alguma coisa que sinceramente não prestei atenção.

Tudo que eu estava focado era em Bella, seus lábios nos meus, seu pequeno corpo, suas suaves mãos, e seu aroma de morangos.

Meu coração parecia inflar cada vez que eu percebia que a mulher que eu amava estava comigo.

Eu não poderia ter desejado nada melhor.

"Eu amo você" ela disse levantando o corpo e seus lindos cabelos caíram como uma cortina entre nós.

"Eu também te amo" um lindo sorriso se abriu no rosto dela, que voltou a me beijar.

Apertei seu corpo contra o meu e ela soltou um pequeno gemido em minha boca, me fazendo sorrir.

"Você é cruel" ela murmurou enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior.

Traçou meus lábios com a ponta da sua língua, me fazendo arrepiar e também soltar um gemido.

"Eu cruel?" ela riu e em seguida deitou sua cabeça em meu peito.

Coloquei meus braços em volta das suas costas, acariciando com uma mão para cima e para baixo.

Nunca fui do tipo de demonstrar atenção e afeto assim, e nunca pensei que seria. Ela era tão perfeita pra mim, mesmo com seus defeitos. Não esperava muito dela, apenas que me deixasse amá-la, e por sorte ela me ama também.

"Em que você está pensando?" ela sussurrou.

"Em você. Em tudo"

"Eu também penso muito sobre isso. Foi tão rápido que tenho medo que acabe."

"Só vai acabar se você quiser" eu disse, agora acariciando seus cabelos.

"Não vou querer, mas tenho medo" enterrou o rosto na minha camisa, e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça

"Eu amo você, não quero ninguém mais Bella, você tem medo de que?"

"Eu nunca consigo ser feliz por tempo suficiente, sempre tiram a felicidade de mim."

"Hey amor" eu disse levantando um pouco meu corpo, obrigando-a a levantar também. Segurei no seu queixo, e vi uns rastros molhados no seu rosto. "Bella" suspirei passando meus dedos pelo seu rosto. "Eu não vou deixar você, não vou deixar que ninguém nos separe, estarei ao seu lado até o dia que você me mandar embora"

Ela não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se de mim, dando-me um beijo.

Retribui com toda a urgência que ela colocava em mim, suas mãos seguraram em meu cabelo e os puxava para si. Apertei sua cintura, sabendo que ia ficar uma marca.

Ficamos assim até o nosso pulmão pedir por ar, e encostarmos as testas juntas.

"Eu amo você, muito. Não importa se foi rápido Edward, eu te amo de verdade" ela disse com os olhos chocolate brilhando.

"Eu também te amo minha Bella" ela fechou os olhos, e fiquei observando seu rosto.

"Sua" ela sussurrou.

"Sim, minha" eu disse também fechando os olhos. Permitindo que meu coração amasse cada vez mais essa mulher.

O dia passou tranquilamente, todos tinham saído para ver algo na cidade, e Bella quis ficar mais uma noite em casa. Ela disse que 'eu não vou sair com aqueles curiosos, não vão nos deixar em paz'.

Eu realmente não me importo de ficar aqui com ela, é até bom.

Estávamos deitados na sua cama, e tinha alguma coisa passando na tv, mas isso era o menos importante.

Bella estava deitada entre meus braços, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, e um incrível brilho no olhar.

Coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha, fazendo-a suspirar e dar-me um beijo leve nos lábios.

"Isso tudo é tão bom" ela disse.

"Eu sei. Ter você nos meus braços assim, é a melhor coisa da minha vida." Respondi, dando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. "Eu quero cuidar de você, todos os dias."

"Você pode cuidar, eu deixo" ela riu baixinho levantando o rosto. "Vamos para a mesma universidade de qualquer maneira, e isso é bom."

"Sim" eu disse tocando sua bochecha com a ponta dos meus dedos. "Eu não imagino minha vida sem passar um dia sem te tocar."

Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo o meu toque.

"E eu não me imagino sem o seu toque, é como uma droga para o meu sistema. Estou viciada em você Edward Cullen" ela sussurrou enquanto um sorriso brotava em seus lábios.

"Viciada em mim?"

"Sim" seus lindos olhos se abriram. "Completamente viciada."

E sem demora, ela chocou nossos lábios em um beijo. Senti todo meu corpo inundar em desejo ao sentir seu sabor. Era sempre melhor do que antes. Sempre mais doce. Sempre mais ácido. Sempre mais forte.

"Eu também estou" murmurei separando um pouco nossos lábios. "Viciado em você."

O beijo voltou com mais força, e não sabia se meu coração ia continuar batendo ou pularia fora do meu peito tamanha à força que batia.

Mas parece que o letreiro 'empate-a-foda-deles' piscava sobre nossas cabeças e o celular da Bella começou a tocar.

Ela grunhiu e eu ri baixinho.

"Vai atender amor" eu disse e ela rolou na cama para pegar o celular no criado mudo.

"Alo?" depois de um breve silencio ela sorriu. "Oi pai. Sim estamos bem." Ela rolou novamente na cama deitando sobre meu peito. "Sim, a dispensa esta cheia e tudo está correndo a mil maravilhas. Aham, a casa estava do jeito que eu deixei. É amanhã vamos passar o dia fora, irei apresentar Paris para todos." Ela sorriu para mim e eu correspondi. "Também te amo pai, mande um beijo para ela. Sim eu falo. Tchau." Em seguida ela desligou. "Papai disse que chegou bem e sua mãe mandou um beijo e que esta com saudade."

"Não pode esquecer de dizer aos outros."

"Sim" ela fez uma careta. "Vou tomar um banho, me acompanha?" eu sorri para sua pergunta.

"Claro, sempre que você quiser"

"Hmm, interessante." Puxei ela pela cintura para dar mais um beijo em seus viciantes lábios.

**Bella PDV **

A água caia quente, não insuportável, sobre nossos corpos.

O cheiro do sabonete, misturado com o vapor da água dava um toque especial ao banho.

Sentir o corpo de Edward junto ao meu então era melhor ainda.

"Eu te amo" ele sussurrou dando um beijo em minha nuca, me fazendo tremer pela sensação.

Suas mãos vagaram pelos meus ombros, até as minhas mãos, dedilhando cada pedacinho do meu braço.

Fechei meus olhos inclinando minha cabeça para trás, que pousou no peito de Edward.

Seu corpo se movimentou atrás de mim, até que senti seus lábios tocarem meu pescoço, dando beijos, mordidas e chupões.

Gemi, fazendo o som ecoar pelo banheiro.

"Eu adoro fudidamente esse som" Edward disse fazendo-me virar de frente para ele. "Adoro tanto que quero fazer de novo"

Ele passou suas mãos pela minha bunda até o interior das minhas coxas, então entendi o que ele queria. Segundos depois eu estava com minhas pernas enroladas em volta da sua cintura.

Nossas bocas acopladas em um beijo devastador, e a água fazendo nossos corpos se tornarem escorregadios.

"Bella… não temos… hum… camisinha" Edward falou entre ofegaçoes.

"Eu tomo pílula e tenho certeza que você está limpo. Eu confio em você" sussurrei dando-lhe sua permissão.

Senti Edward entrar em mim com cuidado, pois estávamos em pé no box do banheiro. A cada centímetro era um gemido que eu soltava. Quando estava completamente dentro de mim, ele apoiou sua cabeça em meu peito, respirando pesadamente.

Seus primeiros movimentos foram suaves, mas eu não queria nada suave. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço com força, e comecei a movimentar meu quadril.

"Bella… espere…" ele murmurou puxando-me junto a ele.

Cambaleando para fora do box, ainda dentro de mim, Edward me colocou apoiada na pia do banheiro.

_Oh sim muito melhor._

O banheiro estava repleto de fumaça vinda da água quente, mas eu via o rosto de Edward perfeitamente sobre a fina neblina.

Seus olhos brilhavam, e seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados dos beijos.

Os movimentos recomeçaram agora mais rápidos. _Do jeito que eu queria._

Minhas unhas cravavam em suas costas, a cada gemido que eu soltava. Sua boca se ocupou do meu pescoço, e meus olhos fechados indicavam os prazeres que ele me dava.

Nossas respirações começaram a ficar mais fortes e emergentes enquanto eu começava a sentir o famoso aperto de antecipação.

Agarrei-me mais a Edward, puxando seu rosto para o meu, afim de provar seus lábios no momento do meu clímax.

E assim foi, gemi em sua boca, sentindo minha libertação me deixar mais leve. Ele bombeou mais alguns segundos e foi a vez dele.

Ficamos ali por um ou dois minutos. Respirando na pele um do outro até tudo se acalmar.

"Eu te amo" eu disse dando um beijo leve em seus lábios vermelhos.

"Eu te amo" Edward respondeu. "Acho que precisamos de outro banho." Eu ri juntamente com ele, enquanto me ajudava a descer da pia.

Caminhamos de volta para o box, e a água quente. Estremecemos com ela, e finalmente tivemos o nosso merecido banho.

Depois de nos secar, colocamos roupas confortáveis, e pedimos o jantar pelo telefone. Comida francesa ao alcance de uma discagem.

Apreciamos nossa comida, envoltos por cobertores, sentados na cama do seu quarto. Era bom revezar às vezes.

Senti uma paz e sentimento de conforto tomar conta de mim.

Era assim que eu queria viver.

Com Edward ao meu lado.

* * *

_*** Mon prince:**__ Meu príncipe._

_**** **__**Tu me rends dingue. Vous serez ma mort.:**__ Você me deixa louca. Você será a minha morte._

_***** Je veux que tu m'aimes jusqu'à ce que je oublier mon propre nom.:**__Eu quero que você me ame até que eu esqueça meu próprio nome._

_Obs: Google Tradutor Feelings_

* * *

**SAFADINHOS SAFADINHOS SIM ou CLARO rs.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são bem vindos.  
**


	7. Conhecendo e sendo conhecido

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Conhecendo e sendo conhecido**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

A semana passou voando, e a dispensa estava nas ultimas, então eu e Edward ficamos encarregados de fazer as compras, enquanto os outros ficaram em casa arrumando o que lhes fora designado.

Por sorte eu fiquei com a cozinha o que era fácil e eu já o tinha feito em pouco menos de 40 minutos.

Eu aluguei um carro aqui em Paris, já que eu era a única que possuía uma carteira de motorista aqui. Era mais fácil para nos locomovermos no caso como agora, de irmos fazer compras.

Passar tempo com Edward era ótimo, e muito fácil. Aos poucos conhecíamos os gostos um do outro, as manias, todos os dias era um novo aprendizado.

"Então você gosta de cookies de chocolate" eu sorri ao ver Edward pegando uma pequena caixa desses biscoitos na prateleira.

"Sim" sorriu timidamente. "Não são como os meus cookies caseiros, mas é mais pratico."

Arregalei os olhos com a frase e ele riu da minha reação.

"Sim Bella eu sei fazer cookies, um dia eu faço para você."

"Daqui uns dias eu descubro que você tem um próprio caderno de receitas" falei sorrindo e brincalhona.

Ele franziu a testa e me olhou com uma das sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas.

"Ai não vem me dizer que você tem um caderno de receitas?" eu murmurei pasma.

"Eu tenho sim, e me orgulho dele." Resmungou e virou-se para a prateleira.

"Amor" o chamei colocando minha mão sobre seu ombro. "Eu não quis te ofender, mas eu realmente estou surpresa, me desculpe."

Edward virou-se e tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Não se preocupe Bella, não é como se eu fosse sensível." Ele riu. "E eu não fiquei ofendido" ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura me puxando para ele. "Mas eu aceito um beijinho para ficar tudo melhor.

Eu ri, esticando-me enquanto ele encurtava o caminho, dando-me um beijo calmo. Senti meu sangue borbulhar no mesmo instante.

Ele me dava sensações que nunca havia experimentado.

Edward era uma arma mortal sobre duas pernas. _E eu amava._

Terminamos nossas compras sem mais nenhum tipo de contratempo. Eu estava começando a realmente acreditar que seria fácil a convivência com todos eles, e seria bom morarmos juntos quando fossemos para a universidade.

Suspirei em meus pensamentos, enquanto Edward e eu terminávamos de guardar as compras no carro.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa, não que o silêncio com Edward era desagradável. Era bom, cada um tinha o seu espaço para pensar.

O dever de guardar as compras na dispensa era meu, já que a cozinha era o meu trabalho, mas Edward resolveu me ajudar. Entre coloca uma coisa aqui, e outra coisa ali, beijos era roubados e risadas também. O ar pairava sobre a paz e felicidade.

"Hoje nós vamos sair?" Edward perguntou enquanto guardava algumas latas.

"Sim, já deixei você preso aqui por muito tempo."

Ele sorriu e puxou-me pela cintura, encostei minha cabeça em seu corpo, enrolando meus braços em volta dele.

"Eu não me importo de ficar preso aqui, se for para ficar com você, de qualquer maneira." Ele disse dando um beijo nos meus cabelos.

"Olha que eu posso fazer você o meu prisioneiro." Eu ri e ele me acompanhou agitando meus cabelos com seu riso.

"Bella você já me tem prisioneiro." Ele disse afastando-me levemente, para que eu olhasse para ele.

"Prisioneiro?" perguntei levando uma mão ate o seu rosto, sentindo os pequenos fios de sua barba que começava a crescer.

"Sim" ele inclinou o rosto levemente para a minha mão. "Eu sou prisioneiro do seu coração."

Sorri para Edward, olhando em seus brilhantes e expressivos olhos verdes. Continuei acariciando seu rosto, apenas ficando ali nos braços do meu amor, por alguns e bons minutos.

"Eu amo você" sussurrei, enquanto ele se inclinava, dando-me um beijo amoroso.

"Eu também te amo" ele disse nos meus lábios, antes de se afastar relutantemente. "Precisamos terminar isso daqui amor, e se você pretende sair hoje, devemos falar com os outros e…"

"Não, hoje vamos somente nós dois, amanhã saímos com eles. Eu quero ir na Torre Eiffel com você à noite, para observar as luzes de Paris." Suspirei. "É lindo."

Ele sorriu roubando-me um selinho.

"Nada é tão lindo comparado a sua beleza Bella." Edward sussurrou, e eu tive que me lembrar de respirar, bombear sangue pelo meu corpo e levar oxigênio para meu cérebro.

"Oh não Bella, não me venha com essa" Alice bateu o pé no chão enquanto eu sentado na cama de Bella, olhando-a tentando fazer sua pequena irmã entender que não iríamos sair todos juntos.

"Alice, sair com vocês hoje não é o meu plano, quero algo romântico, e mostrar um pouco da cidade para Edward. Não é nada romântico sair com vocês, principalmente com Emmett."

"Mas Bella, já tem três dias que estamos aqui, você não quis sair com a gente, e hoje vai sair e quer ir sozinha com ele."

Suspirei voltando a comer alguns amendoins, não iria me meter no assunto delas.

"Alice olha eu tenho uma idéia. Eu saiu hoje com Edward, e amanhã cedo todos vamos sair para fazer compras, juntos. Passamos o dia todo fora."

Compras? Com Bella, Alice e Rose? O dia TODO fora?

_Ai meu Deus. _

"Sério?" Alice soltou um gritinho se jogando nos braços da irmã.

"Sim Alice é sério" Bella abraçou-a. "Agora diga a todos sobre isso, e eu tenho que ir com o Edward antes que fique muito tarde."

"Tudo bem" Alice saiu do quarto aos pulinhos e olhei para Bella com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que?" ela disse. "Era a única maneira dela nos deixar em paz." Deu de ombros e veio ficar na minha frente.

Seus dedos passaram entre meus cabelos.

"Hum ok" eu respondi sentindo sua caricia. Fechei os olhos e enrolei meus braços em sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto de mim.

"Vamos amor" Bella disse segurando em meus ombros. "Não quero demorar."

"Ta bom." Eu disse, soltando-a e levantando.

Depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios, e descemos as escadas.

"E onde vocês dois vão?" Perguntou Emmett que estava parado ao pé da escada da sala.

"Passear, e você não se intrometa" Bella disse fechando a cara e puxando-me pela mão.

Eu não disse nada, pois sabia como ela pensava sobre ser super-protegida.

"Isso me irrita tanto." Ela disse quando entramos no carro. "Emmett nunca foi assim comigo, e agora deu para fazer o papel do 'irmão mais velho'."

"Amor, isso são fases, eu já fui assim com Rose, hoje não sou mais. Jasper é um pouco mais protetor com ela, eles são mais próximos." Dei de ombros.

"Eu sei, mas odeio que tentem mandar em mim assim. Sendo irmãos ou primos, não gosto de super-proteção, somente a que vem do meu pai. E mesmo assim nada exagerado."

"Você acha que seu pai deixaria você viajar comigo sabendo que estávamos juntos?"

"Sim" Bella respondeu. "Ele confia em mim, para saber que não faria nada estúpido como ficar grávida tão cedo."

"Hum" foi tudo o que eu respondi.

"Agora esta na hora de esquecermos tudo isso. Essa é nossa noite Edward, vamos vive-la somente para nós."

Sorri inclinando-me em direção a ela segurei em seu queixo provando dos seus doces lábios e de sua língua sedosa.

_Oh sim, eu poderia viver dessa forma para sempre. _

Paris definitivamente era a cidade mais bela do mundo.

Todas as luzes, e esse clima que dizia _amor _a tornava única. E partilhar esse momento com Bella era melhor ainda.

As pessoas e tudo parecia pequeno sob meus olhos, era como se nada lá embaixo fosse maior do que a mim e a garota em meus braços.

Estava abraçado com Bella no alto da Torre Eiffel, a brisa suave e refrescante rodeava nossos corpos.

Os sentimentos, o clima, o momento, tudo era algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado em minha vida, e não achava que seria capaz de apreciar com outra pessoa sem ser ela.

Quando se muda algo por dentro, é praticamente para sempre... como uma tatuagem.

Isso o amor é como uma tatuagem, não pode ser removida.

"O que você disse?" Bella sussurrou, só então percebi que tinha dito em voz alta.

"O amor é como uma tatuagem, não pode ser removida."

"Oh sim, realmente. Ela marca em nossa alma." Ela disse virando o rosto para mim.

Alma. Sim era uma marca na alma.

"Você já tinha se apaixonado antes?" Bella perguntou.

"Não. Eu já namorei, mas o que eu senti não chega aos pés do que eu sinto por você agora."

Ela sorriu dando-me um beijo rápido.

"Eu também. Quantas namoradas você teve?"

"Três namoradas. A ultima a mais ou menos um ano. Quantos namorados você teve?" perguntei.

"Dois. Um aqui em Paris e outro em New York."

"Opa espera" arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Você teve um namorado que está em algum lugar dessa cidade?"

"Eu não sei se Riley ainda mora aqui, o conheci nas férias, e bem isso faz quatro anos, por que?"

"Por… por nada" respondi olhando novamente a cidade.

"Hey" ela cutucou meu ombro, fazendo-me olhar para ela "Você está com ciúme Edward?" ela me provocou sorrindo travessa.

"Ciúmes? Claro que não" respondi tentando não entregar minha mentira deslavada. Eu não poderia admitir que estava com ciúme de um cara que ela a namorou a quatro anos...

"Sei" ela sorriu mais e eu a segurei mais forte em meus braços, procurei sua boca beijando-a.

Isso era uma maneira boa de dizer: _sim estou com ciúme e você é minha._

Bella colocou suas mãos no meu pescoço beijando-me de volta. Nunca, nunca me cansaria disso.

"Precisamos ir jantar" ela resmungou contra meus lábios, dando uma bela mordida neles, fazendo-me tremer.

"Sim precisamos" respondi sugando seu lábio inferior. Separei-me dela segurando na sua mão. "Aonde vamos?"

"Em um lugar simples, mas é o meu favorito." Ela respondeu enquanto descíamos as algumas escadas.

"Gosto de lugares simples, mas na verdade nenhum lugar que você esteja é simples."

"Você não existe Edward, é como um sonho."

"Oh sim eu existo, apenas quero lhe dar o que você merece. Atenção, amor e carinho."

Bella riu baixinho apertando minha mão levemente.

**Bella PDV**

"Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes" Edward disse enquanto saíamos do restaurante.

Segurei em sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Sim, mas amanhã temos um dia de compras, não é justo com nossos irmãos passarmos tanto tempo longe deles." Respondi aconchegando-me um pouco em seu braço.

"É, eles podem se sentir excluídos, rejeitados, ou algo do tipo. Mas realmente não me importa as compras, e sim que passarei um bom tempo com você."

Sorri com suas palavras, suspirando em seguida.

"Você tem que estar preparado, passar um dia de compras com Alice e Isabella Swan não é fácil. E você vai carregar minhas sacolas." Eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

"Estarei ao seu dispor madame." Edward parou e virou-me para ficar de frente para ele.

Em seguida puxou-me para um beijo. _Deus eu nunca iria me cansar disso._

Seus lábios quentes e macios mexiam-se junto com os meus, sua língua acariciava meus lábios, seu gosto impregnando no meu sangue, sua mão acariciando minha bochecha, enquanto a outra me segurava pela cintura.

Meu coração estava frenético, era inexplicável todas as reações que Edward era capaz de causar em mim.

Nos separamos quando precisávamos de ar, e Edward colocou sua testa na minha.

"Eu amo você" ele disse dando um selinho em mim.

"Eu também te amo" suspirei acariciando seu rosto. "Vamos está ficando tarde e o carro não está tão perto."

Havíamos deixado o carro um pouco distante do restaurante, pois queríamos caminhar.

Na era melhor do que caminhar nas ruas iluminadas de Paris.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos no carro a caminho de casa. Começava a planejar as compras de amanha em minha mente, enquanto Edward mexia no som do carro procurando algo bom para escutar.

Por fim ele desistiu desligando, mas já estávamos na rua da casa. Estacionei e rapidamente fui para os braços dele, dando-lhe um beijo antes de entrar.

A sala estava silenciosa, até que escutamos risos vindo da sala de TV. Caminhamos até lá, encontrando nossos irmãos sentados no chão assistindo filme.

"Olha quem chegou, o casal 20" disse Emmett. "Sentem-se e assistam o filme, temos pipoca"

"E pizza, morango com chocolate e salgadinhos" completou Alice.

Sorri para meus irmãos e puxei Edward até o sofá.

"Eu quero morangos" eu disse enquanto Alice me passava um pote e entregava o de chocolate para Edward.

O resto da noite foi tranqüilo. Percebi que morar com eles seria fácil, nos dávamos bem, mesmo com as brigas, era comum em um ambiente com 6 jovens com diferentes personalidades.

Mas eu realmente pude _conhecer_ mais o Edward nesses dias.

Seus defeitos, suas qualidades, pontos fracos, medos, sonhos. E ele também descobriu boa parte de mim.

Essa casa me levava até meus pais de alguma maneira, e isso me fazia querer falar para alguém, e Edward era perfeito para escutar, não fazia cara de pena para mim, e era o melhor.

Eu não queria que tivessem pena de mim, muito menos ele. Não é porque eu passei por tudo isso que sou uma garota frágil.

Ao contrário, tudo me tornou cada vez mais forte.

* * *

**Meu Deus eu tinha esquecido de atualizar aqui ._. *morri***

**Ta atualizado ye espero que gostem :***

**Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Beijinhos  
**


	8. Encontros

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**8 – Encontros**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Para Edward ainda era difícil me ver como a menina que ama compras. Ele tirou aquela imagem que tinha de mim, e colocou a da garota que ele viu, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu amo umas belas e boas compras. Entrar e sair de lojas era bom, mas hoje era ainda melhor por ter Edward comigo.

"Você não está se divertindo não é?" perguntei a ele, enquanto caminhávamos um pouco a frente dos outros.

"Sinceramente? Não muito. Mas eu faço o que for por você."

Sorri balançando a cabeça. _Tão típico de Edward._

"Posso pensar em uma recompensa para você e os garotos depois do almoço. Tem um lugar aqui perto com jogos, e acho que vocês vão gostar, e enquanto isso, eu e as garotas vamos para um salão de beleza."

"Boa idéia" ele sorriu. "Você vai comprar mais algo?"

"Sim, lingerie"

"Wow" Edward riu. "Vai comprar algo bem sexy?"

"Eu sempre compro algo bem sexy" aproximei mais dele e abaixei o tom de voz "e vou deixar você escolher qualquer coisa que quiser para que eu use"

Ele grunhiu baixinho, e segurei uma risada.

"Bella" Alice cantou atrás de mim. "Pare de fofocar com o Edward, estamos na frente da loja"

"Oh sim, bem eu vou escolher algumas coisas com o Edward, e vocês se virem por ai" eu disse e puxei Edward para dentro da loja.

Logo todas as mulheres do local colocaram os olhos nele, o que não foi nada agradável. Rodei os olhos internamente, enquanto o levava a uma sessão com umas lingeries mais _sexys_.

"Vai, pode escolher, a que você quiser" sussurrei. "Enquanto isso vou em outra sessão, pegar umas coisas, me encontre no provador, é só me chamar" lhe dei um selinho leve, e o deixei com sua escolha.

.

**EPDV**

O que escolher? Por mim eu escolhia todas, mas ela me deu uma opção.

_Qual a cor deve ficar bonita nela?_

"Com licença senhor, posso ajudá-lo?" uma vendedora estava ao meu lado, com um sorriso simpático.

"Oh sim, eu estou procurando algo para minha namorada. Aquela que estava aqui comigo."

"Hum" ela olhou para as peças "Bem ela tem uma pele bem clara, eu acho que um azul ficaria bem nela, o que acha desse?"

Ela pegou um conjunto belíssimo. Eu já imaginava Bella dentro dele...

"Ele é delicado e sexy ao mesmo tempo, com certeza vai ficar bom nela."

"Vou levar para ela. Obrigada"

"Por nada, espero que ela goste."

Bella já não estava mais a vista, então eu fui até os provadores. Perguntei a outra vendedora onde ficavam, e ela me apontou uma cortina de um rosa delicado, que atrás ficavam os provadores. Agradeci e caminhei até lá.

"Bella?"

"Estou aqui" ela disse, abrindo a porta de um dos provadores. "Entre."

Rapidamente o fiz, e Bella estava usando sua lingerie.

"Hum, vejo que escolheu..."

"Oh sim, o modelo eu escolhi, ." Encolhi os ombros.

"Uma vendedora?" Bella estreitou os olhos.

"Sim" sorri para ela. "Estamos com ciúme?"

Ela bufou e rodou os olhos, pegando a lingerie da minha mão.

"Não" respondeu enquanto tirava sua própria lingerie. "Agora você vire, pois não verá essa lingerie no meu corpo, até a noite."

Virei de costas para ela, dando uma risadinha. _Ai minha mulher ciumenta_.

**BPDV**

Quando estava terminando de colocar a calcinha, senti sua mão quente na minha coxa, e seu outro braço na minha cintura.

"Você realmente achou que eu iria esperar até a noite, para ver toda essa preciosidade?"

_OH_

_MY_

_FUCK_

_GOD_

Como ele faz uma coisa dessas em um provador?

_Alguém lá em cima ou me ama, ou me odeia, porque isso é fodidamente bom, e fodidamente errado._

"Edward..." disse em um sussurro, enquanto sua mão se arrastava pela lateral da calcinha.

"Está tão… _apetitosa_." Olhei para ele através do espelho na nossa frente, e o vi passar a lingua nos lábios. "Eu poderia ter você _aqui e agora_."

"Mas você não pode" engoli seco, sentindo sua respiração no meu ombro nu.

"Eu sei, _infelizmente_" Edward beijou meu ombro. "Mas hoje a noite" cravou seus olhos verdes nos meus, através do espalho. "Não deixarei você descansar."

Um tremor percorreu meu corpo, e um suave e baixo gemido escapou dos meus lábios.

"Vamos Edward, antes que eu faça alguma besteira." Ele riu e deu outro beijo no meu ombro.

"Vou te esperar do lado de fora, meu _auto-controle_ não está muito no lugar."

Depois que Edward saiu, consegui expulsar a nuvem de excitação que nublou minha cabeça.

Separei as peças que iria usar, e abri a porta, o encontrando, sentado em uma das poltronas do lado de fora.

Levantou-se e caminhou até mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, dando-me um beijo leve nos lábios.

"Vamos logo, as meninas já devem ter terminado" eu disse o puxando-o pela mão.

Como eu imaginava, as garotas já tinham comprado o que queriam, e só esperavam por mim. Então paguei o que queria, e saímos da loja.

Saímos para termos uma incrível surpresa.

_Ou não._

"Bella?" escutei uma voz atrás de mim. Uma voz bem conhecida.

"Riley? Eu não acredito" era inevitável ficar feliz em ver alguém que convivi por tanto tempo, na minha frente.

"_Mon petit_, que saudades"

Sem perceber, me vi andando em direção a ele, e o abraçando.

"Você está _magnifique_" ele disse quando nos separamos do abraço.

"Você também está." Escutei alguém pigarrear atrás de mim, e então me toquei da mancada. "Oh desculpe" sorri para meu namorado, e amigos. "Riley apresento-os a você, Alice e Emmett você já conhecem, os demais são, Rosalie, Jasper e meu namorado Edward, são filhos de Esme a nova esposa do meu pai. E para vocês apresento Riley Colbie."

Edward tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto, mas os olhos diziam outra coisa.

"_Riley, o seu ex-namorado Isabella."_

**EPDV**

Era o que faltava para o meu dia, encontrar Riley, o ex-namorado da Bella, pela rua de Paris.

_Isso que é sorte_.

Acabou que no fim, as garotas decidiram não ir para o salão, e todos fomos para um barzinho. Quando digo todos estou incluindo o tal Riley.

Estava me esforçando ao máximo para ser simpático, mas era impossível com aquele inconveniente chamando a _minha_ Bella de _mon petit._

Bella percebeu que tinha algo errado, pois estava um pouco tensa. Sinto que ela convenceu as garotas para virmos todos para cá.

A tarde passou rapidamente, o Riley disse para Bella que estava fazendo apresentações de música por Paris, e que amanhã teria um show, claro convidou todos.

_Oba showzinho com o ex da minha namorada, que legal._

Algum tempo depois chegávamos em casa. Pegamos dois táxis para ir e voltar, já que o carro que Bella tinha não caberia todos.

Subimos diretamente para o quarto dela. Bella estava forçando a parecer normal, mas sabia que ela queria quebrar toda a tensão.

Começou a guardar a roupa no closet, e foi ai que a pergunta que não queria sair da minha mente, escapou da minha boca antes que eu processasse o que estava dizendo.

"Bella, você dormiu com o Riley?"

Vi ela deixar uma peça de roupa escapulir por entre seus dedos.

"O que?" ela me olhou um pouco espantada, um pouco incrédula.

**BPDV**

"Isso que você ouviu." Ele disse levantando da cama e indo em direção a janela do quarto. "Você dormiu com o Riley?"

"Por que a pergunta?" estava chocada com a sua curiosidade.

_O que diabos importa isso nesse momento?_

"Curiosidade, mas se não quer responder, tudo bem" sua voz estava um pouco distante, e com um toque de _tristeza?_

"Edward..." aproximei-me dele, colocando minha mão no seu braço, o fazendo virar para mim. "Amor, você sabe que não foi o primeiro da minha vida, mas…" mordi o meu lábio nervosa. "Eu já dormi sim com o Riley. Só que tudo isso, é passado. Eu não estou com o Riley, estou com você."

O canto do seu lábio levantou em um sorriso fraco.

"Eu sei, é só que meu lado um tanto que _machista_, é egoísta." Suspirou, colocando sua mão no meu rosto. "Eu queria ter sido seu primeiro, para poder ser o único."

Meu coração seu saltos e inclinei meu rosto em sua mão.

"Você pode não ter sido o primeiro, mas de agora em diante, será o único." Fiquei quase na ponta dos pés, para poder depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

* * *

**Riley apareceu... será sinal de problemas? **

**Bem, deixem reviews se gostarem, e até semana que vem  
**


	9. Território

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Território**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Sentir a textura dos fios de cabelo do Edward em meus dedos era como tocar o céu. Tão macios, suaves e com essa cor estranha de bronze.

Não existia nada mais que eu queria a não ser ficar aqui, acariciando seus cabelos, ter seu corpo perto do meu, seus batimentos cardíacos ritmados…

Mas tão bom como isso era, tínhamos que nos arrumar, já passava das 6 da tarde e uma noite por Paris nos espera.

"_Mon ange_" sussurrei baixinho, observando sua face que transmitia toda a paz de um sono. "Amor, acorde, temos que ir nos arrumar."

"Hum" ele resmungou me apertando mais a ele.

"Edward… levante."

"Não quero" ele suspirou, e continuou agarrado a mim.

Eu ri ainda alisando seus cabelos com meus dedos.

"Mas temos que ir. Eu prometi ao Riley, não vou dar um bolo nele."

Ele bufou e levantou o rosto. Os olhos um pouco sonolentos, me olhavam com um misto de sentimentos.

"Eu sinceramente não queria ir, não gostei do Riley." Ele fez um biquinho.

Rolei os olhos e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Pare de bobagem, melhor você ir que daqui a pouco a Alice..."

"Bella" escutei a voz da Alice ressoando no corredor.

"Viu" sorri para ele, e lhe dei um beijo leve nos lábios. "Alice vai brigar e ela vai demorar uma eternidade para me arrumar."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" ele fez um biquinho que eu mordi antes de levantar da cama.

"Eu te amo e daqui a pouco estou de volta." Sai do quarto antes que ele me agarrasse e me fizesse ficar.

**EPDV**

"Não gosto desse cara" estava sentado na sala com Emmett e Jasper, enquanto as garotas se arrumavam.

"Que cara?" Emmett perguntou alheio ao mundo enquanto junto com meu irmão, jogava um vídeo game qualquer.

"Riley. Não sei alguma coisa nele me diz que não da para confiar."

"Oh sim, o ex da Bella. Cara relaxa, tem anos que eles namoraram."

"Disso eu já sabia Emmett, mas tem outras coisas que..." parei na metade. Eu realmente não ia dizer ao irmão da minha namorada que podia amassar minha cabeça com suas mãos, sobre a vida sexual dela.

"Outras coisas...?" ele perguntou.

"Esses… esses apelidos que ele chama ela, esses nomes em francês."

"Edward vou te falar uma coisa" ele continuava ligado na tv. "Minha irmãzinha nunca gostou de alguém como de você, e pode ter certeza que ela não te trocaria pelo Riley, porque eles terminaram por um motivo nada legal."

"Que motivo?" abaixei o tom de voz e inclinei um pouco a cabeça.

"Isso você vai ter que saber dela" deu de ombros. "Não posso falar, mas ela ficou muito magoada com ele, que passaram um ano sem se falar, mesmo com as inúmeras tentativas dele de reaproximar dela."

"E como eles voltaram a se falar?"

"Quando ela uma vez decidiu não ter magoas na vida, não lembro bem, foi uma fase estranha da minha irmã."

"Hey vocês, o táxi chegou" a voz de Bella nos tirou de nossa conversa, e olhei para ela.

Estava simplesmente linda, com um short, uma blusa com um tecido transparente em cima, e saltos, deixando suas perfeitas pernas à mostra.

Eu tinha quase certeza que estava quase salivando.

Caminhei até ela, que me segurou pela mão.

"Eu e Edward vamos em um carro, deveria ter alugado um maior" ela encolheu os ombros. "Nos vemos lá, já deixei o endereço do local com Alice, e ela vai dar as direções pro taxista."

Antes que eu pudesse dar tchau para os outros, Bella saiu me puxando pelo braço até o carro. Ela parecia um pouco estranha. Algo tinha acontecido naquele quarto... e eu não queria saber.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava simplesmente uma pilha de nervos desde que o Riley me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que Jéssica estava na cidade e junto com ela, Lauren Mallory, e que simplesmente elas estariam nesse show.

Realmente eu não ia para esse lugar, não estava pronta para ver Lauren de novo, ainda mais no mesmo ambiente que eu e Riley.

Bufei quando fechei a porta e passei as mãos nos cabelos.

"Nós não vamos ao show" eu disse virando-me para olhar o Edward que tinha a testa franzida em confusão.

"Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Apenas uma pessoa que eu não estou querendo ver, pelo menos não essa noite. Prometi ao Riley que poderíamos ir em outro momento, e ele sugeriu depois de amanhã. Alice já sabe e vai contar aos outros no caminho"

Edward passou o braço nos meus ombros e me puxou para perto dele.

"E o que você quer fazer?"

"Poderíamos voltar para casa? Estou sem clima para sair." Ele levantou meu rosto pelo queixo e beijou meus lábios com suavidade.

"Claro. Vou cozinhar algo para você e ficamos curtindo uma noite nossa." Sorri dando-lhe outro beijo e saímos do carro, em direção a casa.

**EPDV**

Deus me amava.

Esse era o meu pensamento enquanto voltava com Bella para a casa. Ela subiu dizendo que ia se trocar, porque queria algo mais confortável, e eu fui para a cozinha ver o que e tinha disponível para fazer.

Analisando bem decidi fazer uma salada com penne. Foi bom eu ter pensado em comprar isso no mercado.

Separei o macarrão para cozinhar, e peguei o presunto e mussarela para cortar em cubos.

Enquanto cortava imaginava se Bella iria gostar do que eu estava fazendo. Era fácil agrada-la, mas eu sempre queria a sua aprovação sincera.

"Hum… o que meu chefe pretende fazer?" fui tirado pelos meus pensamentos pela voz de Bella.

"Salada com penne, uma coisa que desenvolvi com a minha mãe."

Escutei seus passos leves no chão, até ela parar ao meu lado, e não sei como mas ela estava mais bonita do que a minutos atrás.

Uma blusa regata e shorts, sem nenhum sapato. Ela debruçou os braços pela bancada da cozinha e roubou um pedaço de presunto.

"Você vai desfalcar o jantar." Falei fingindo estar repreendendo-a.

"Awn, eu só queria provar um pouquinho" ela fez um biquinho que eu não resisti e tive que morder. "Ai" ela riu.

"Isso é por roubar o presunto."

"Ok não roubo mais. Vou colocar uma música para animar um pouco."

**Bella PDV**

_Broken – Katy Perry (feat. Matrix)_

Coloquei a música quase no último volume e voltei para a cozinha encontrando Edward ainda picando os ingredientes. Sentei em uma das cadeiras do balcão da cozinha e continuei a observar ele cozinhando.

"Você fica lindo cozinhando" comentei e ele olhou-me por cima do ombro sorrindo.

"Obrigado."

"Quando você quis começar a cozinhar?"

"Com a minha mãe, ela tinha que sair para trabalhar, e alguém tinha que alimentar Jasper e Rosalie. Rose aprendeu também, mas não se empenhou tanto. Eu pesquisava receitas e modificava com um ou outro ingrediente."

"Eu nunca levei muito jeito para isso, mas consigo me virar bem, quem sabe depois você não me ensina" pisquei para ele, que deu um sorriso torto encantador.

"Pode deixar que vou te ensinar a cozinhar coisas maravilhosas."

Deixei-o trabalhar no jantar, apenas observando como ele se movia graciosamente pela cozinha. Realmente era um quadro belo de se ver. Imaginava como ele seria daqui alguns anos, como marido…

Com certeza a mulher que se casasse com ele seria extremamente sortuda. Suspirei em meus pensamentos. _Quem sabe eu tivesse sorte?_

No dia seguinte pela manhã combinei com Riley de que iria em um outro show que seria daqui exatas duas horas. Tive a sua garantia de que Lauren não iria aparecer, então não teria nenhum problema nesse lugar.

"Então amor, como estou?" Coloquei um colar e virei de frente para Edward que estava sentado na minha cama.

"Está perfeita como sempre" estendeu os braços e caminhei até ele, deixando-o abraçar-me pela cintura.

"Obrigada. Hoje vamos nos divertir tudo bem? Não precisa ter ciúme do Riley, eu sei que você tem, mas não tem motivos."

"Claro. Ele somente é seu ex-namorado, com quem compartilhou tantos momentos" sua testa estava franzida e eu suspirei em frustração.

"Edward, eu estou com você agora. Não com ele, e nem poderia estar, mesmo que quisesse. Só não quero que nada nos atrapalhe hoje tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem" ele sorriu fracamente, e eu puxei o seu rosto para um beijo.

Não poderia deixar que ele pensasse, que somente por Riley ser meu ex, eu largaria ele e correria pros braços do francês.

**EPDV**

O bar onde eles iam tocar não era algo tão luxuoso, mas sim daqueles em que jovens se juntam no final do dia, para beber e curtir uma boa música.

Somente Bella e eu tínhamos vindo, os outros resolveram ficar em casa, com a desculpa de estarem cansados demais.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto do pequeno palco do bar. Bella não queria beber nada com álcool e pediu um refrigerante, eu pedi uma cerveja e ficamos ali apenas observando o movimento que ainda não era grande.

Minutos depois o _pesadelo _da noite apareceu vindo até a nossa mesa acompanhado por mais 3 rapazes.

"Oh meu Deus." Bella exclamou levantando da mesa e indo abraçar os outros que pareciam ser da banda.

Algo me diz que ela já os conhecia.

"Que saudade de vocês." Ela estava agora quase dando pulinhos de emoção. O bichinho do ciúme estava me corroendo.

"Deixa eu apresentar uma pessoa para vocês" ela disse toda animada virando-se para mim. "Esse é Edward, meu namorado. Edward esses são, Marcus, Felix e Alec."

Fiquei em pé e estendi a mão para cada um, que foram simpáticos como se já me conhecessem.

"Nós só viemos para cumprimentar vocês _mon petit_, vamos um pouco nos bastidores. Tem uma pessoa aqui que quer te ver." Riley _o irritante_ disse para Bella.

"Quem?"

"Caius. Ele está nos bastidores resolvendo algumas coisas de apresentações que faremos em umas cidades aqui por perto."

"Entendi, depois o traga aqui." Bella o abraçou também, e depois ele saíram.

"Ham, então de onde conhece os outros três?" perguntei tentando soar indiferente, o que não funcionou muito bem, pois Bella rodou os olhos e me olhou um pouco acusadora.

"São meus amigos de quanto estudei aqui. Vai me dizer que você não teve amigas quando morava em Forks?" ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu tive, mas é diferente."

"Diferente como?"

"Você não está as vendo" tomei um gole da minha cerveja e Bella rodou os olhos de novo.

"Você é absurdo Edward. E fofo com ciúmes" ela sorriu, e segundos depois seu sorriso morreu, enquanto ela olhava para algum ponto atrás de mim. "Droga" ela murmurou desviando o olhar.

"O que?" perguntei olhando para trás e não tendo certeza do que ela viu. Mas então captei algo, ou melhor alguém. Era aquela garota do casamento, acho que seu nome era Jéssica, e estava acompanhada de outra garota. E o pior, estavam caminhando em nossa direção.

_Alguma coisa estava bem errada por aqui._

**Bella PDV**

Não podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Lauren e Jéssica estavam aqui. Riley tinha me prometido que elas não estariam aqui, e olha com o que me deparo.

"Eu não acredito no que estou vendo" a voz estridente de Jéssica quase me fez querer dar um soco nela.

"Isabella Swan, quanto tempo" respirei fundo e olhei para a idiota da Lauren com um sorriso falso.

"Olá Lauren _querida."_

Edward me olhava como quem já estava entendendo tudo, mas não podia fazer nada para me tirar disso.

"Vejo que você está muito bem acompanhada." Ela comentou olhando para Edward, como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne.

_Eu vi vermelho._ _Ele você não consegue sua vadia._

"Esse é Edward, _meu namorado_" enfatizei bem as duas ultimas palavras, puxando a mão de Edward que estava em cima da mesa, para junto da minha.

"Sério?" Jéssica perguntou um pouco chocada. "Mas vocês são _quase_ irmãos."

"Não é porque nossos pais se casaram que não posso namorar com ele Jéssica. E aliás o que você tem a ver com isso?" Sim eu já estava perdendo a postura.

"Na-nada" ela me olhou um pouco temerosa.

"Sou Lauren Mallory, é um _enorme prazer_ lhe conhecer" ela disse praticamente se jogando em cima do Edward, que simplesmente a olhava com _desprezo._

"Bom" foi o que ele disse, antes de pegar minha mão e levar até seus lábios dando um beijo. "Quer mais refrigerante amor?"

"Claro" sorri para ele e me inclinei dando-lhe um selinho.

Edward se afastou e olhei para Lauren da forma que eu queria. Fuzilando-a.

"O que você quer aqui na minha mesa Lauren? Eu não gosto de você e nem você de mim, então?"

"Aw Bella" ela riu como uma idiota. "Eu tinha que vir cumprimentar você e conhecer o gato ao seu lado. Ele é lindo."

"Olha aqui Lauren" fiz o melhor para não aumentar o tom da minha voz. "Mantenha-se afastada do Edward, está me entendendo."

"Uh, está com medo de perder outro namorado para mim?" a cobra lançou seu veneno.

"Perder o Edward, para você? Me poupe Lauren. Só não quero ele perto de uma _garce_ como você, então se você preserva esses cabelos oxigenados que tem na cabeça, é melhor fazer o que digo"

"Seu refrigerante amor." Edward chegou antes que Lauren falasse algo.

"Obrigada" sorri para ele e virei para Jéssica e Lauren. "Foi um enorme prazer reencontrar você Lauren."

"Digo o mesmo. Tchau Edward" a vaca estava querendo jogar para ele, que claro nem deu bola. O que a deixou extremamente frustrada.

"Tchau" ele respondeu de forma seca e voltou-se para mim, passando seu braço pelo meu ombro.

Quando elas estavam a uma distancia considerável, puxei Edward pelo queixo e lhe dei um beijo. Com um dos olhos abertos vi Lauren e Jéssica me fuzilarem com o olhar.

"_Ele é meu. Bitch" _ eu gritei em pensamento antes de fechar meus olhos e me dedicar mais aos lábios do meu namorado.

* * *

**Se tudo der certo semana que vem tem o capítulo 10.**  
**O verdadeiro perigo não está no Riley, mas sim na Lauren, ela é uma bitch de marca maior, e fará de tudo para acabar com Bella de alguma forma. **  
**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews por favor.**  
**Bjs**


	10. Meu… meu… meu!

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – ****Meu… meu… meu!**

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Acabei descobrindo que ter Bella com ciúmes de outra garota era incrível. Ela estava sentada praticamente no meu colo desde que a tal Lauren e Jéssica sentaram a duas mesas nós. As duas não tiravam os olhos de mim, e nem Bella delas, a qual me agarrava como se não houvesse amanhã.

Eu ria entre seus lábios, enquanto ela grunhia com os olhos atrás de mim. Uma mulher com ciúme era extremamente perigosa.

"Essas vadias não tiram os olhos de você" resmungou olhando para mim.

"Bella, elas estão olhando para mim, mas eu estou olhando somente para você."

Ela fez um biquinho e passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

"Eu sei, mas não gosto que elas fiquem olhando para você como se fosse um pedaço de carne."

Apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura, e a puxei para mais perto de mim, fazendo com que sentasse no meu colo.

"Eu também não gosto quando algum homem olha para você. Tenho um instinto de colocar no meu bolso e esconder você do mundo." Meus polegares varreram a base das suas costas fazendo movimentos circulares. "Esse corpo lindo e perfeito, essa garota inteligente, esses lábios carnudos..."

"Edward... estamos no meio de um bar." Ela ronronou quando meus lábios tocaram a base do seu pescoço.

"Eu sei... mas você está realmente me provocando, se _esfregando_ em mim." Ela riu e afastou-se um pouco para me olhar.

"Hum… está_ animado_ ham?" Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto pegava a pequena garrafa de cerveja cheia e levava aos lábios.

"Não beba muito, você vai dirigir" a repreendi pegando a garrafa de suas mãos. Ela fez um biquinho enquanto batia seus cílios _sensualmente._

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta..." sua voz estava baixa e rouca. Eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam mais escuros.

"Quer mesmo saber?" perguntei também diminuindo o tom da minha voz. Ela somente assentiu, e segurei sua mão, guiando para onde eu estava mais reagindo por ela. Ela arfou enquanto pressionei sua mão, a fazendo sentir o que queria saber. Seus dentes capturaram seu lábio inferior, em uma mordida sensual.

"Em casa vamos resolver esse probleminha" sua língua rosada passou pelos lábios e ela sorriu. Quando eu ia responder as luzes do bar diminuíram, e o Riley apareceu no palco.

"Olá a todos. Sejam bem vindos ao nosso pequeno show. Hoje tenho uma pessoa aqui muito especial para mim, uma amiga de muitos anos, e essa apresentação dedico a ela. Bella." Riley disse apontando para Bella, que sorriu timidamente.

_Mas. Que. Porra._

Como um bom homem das cavernas, puxei Bella para mais perto de mim, e passei meus braços por seus ombros. _Minha._ Toda minha. Ela apenas riu baixinho enquanto encostava a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Possessivo" ela sussurrou em brincadeira.

"Sou e muito" respondi apertando mais meu braço nela.

"Agora vamos prestar atenção na musica" ela segurou minha mão que estava em seu ombro.

Mistake - Nickelback

Eu não podia negar, eles cantavam e tocavam bem, Bella mantinha a mão na minha, acariciando meus dedos, e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que eu vi mexerem com a música.

Aproximei meus lábios de sua orelha para perguntar algo.

"Você já conhecia essa musica?" ela acenou.

"Foi uma das primeiras composições do Riley, e ele cantou bastante quando eu estava aqui em Paris."

Aconcheguei mais ela em mim, e deixei-me aproveitar da noite.

**~xx~**

Com o fim da apresentação, eu estava mais relaxado, e Bella também. Ela tinha esquecido completamente das duas garotas arrogantes que tinham se aproximado de nós anteriormente, e estava mais _leve._ Riley disse que iria trazer o tal Caius para apresentar a ela.

"Gostou da apresentação deles?" ela perguntou colocando os braços em torno do meu pescoço.

"Sim, eles mandam bem" respondi e ela me beijou levemente.

"Hum, que bom que gostou. Eu estava pensando em amanhã irmos ao Musée du Louvre, almoçamos em casa com todos e vamos. Podemos ir de ônibus, é tão divertido, sempre cheio de turistas. Eu andei muito de ônibus nas férias por aqui."

"Claro meu amor" dei um beijo na sua testa. "Vamos nos divertir juntos."

Riley se aproximou, junto com um rapaz que aparentava ter nossa idade, de cabelos louros claros, era um pouco mais alto que o Riley.

"Bella, quero lhe apresentar Caius. Caius essa é a famosa Bella." Ela sorriu para ele e deu um abraço. "Esse é o... Edward namorado da Bella." Estendi minha mão, e o tal Caius apertou.

"É um prazer conhecer vocês." Seu inglês era bastante carregado no sotaque, mas pelo o que percebi seu sotaque era diferente dos franceses, parecia um pouco com italiano, não sei.

"O prazer é nosso." Bella respondeu. "Riley me falou algumas vezes sobre você em e-mails, e também já tinha te visto no facebook dele. Nós poderíamos combinar sair para uma boate algum dia todos nós. Seria divertido, já que nossos irmãos estão aqui, e posso matar a saudade dos meus amigos."

"Eu ouvi a palavra boate" escutei aquela voz, que pertencia a Lauren.

"Sim, estou combinando de sair com os _meus_ amigos, o que não te inclui Lauren, então vai ciscar em outro terreiro" Bella estava agressiva, e passei minha mão firmemente por sua cintura.

"Você está com falta de sexo Bella? Está tão arisca." A garota tentou atingir a minha menina, que apenas riu.

"Falta de sexo? Namorando esse homem maravilhoso aqui?" disse juntando seu corpo ao meu. "Pode ter certeza que não." Eu ri baixinho e Lauren abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por Riley.

"Lauren faça um favor, saia daqui" Riley disse firmemente para ela, que apenas fechou a cara e saiu batendo seus saltos.

"Não ligue para a Lauren, ela é assim, vadia" Caius disse com um olhar cúmplice para Bella.

"Vadia" Bella disse concordando. "Ainda bem que você me entende Caius, ainda bem, mas voltando ao assunto" ela sorriu. "Vamos combinar de ir em uma boate? Podemos jantar em algum lugar e depois ir."

"Claro Bella, eu ligo para você e combinamos isso. Olha eu estou muito feliz de te reencontrar, e de ver que está feliz com alguém te ama." Ele disse me olhando. "Cuide muito bem desse pequeno tesouro que você tem Edward, uma mulher igual à Bella não se encontra em qualquer lugar."

"Eu sei" sorri orgulhoso e dei um beijo na cabeça dela.

"Então garotos, nós já estamos indo. Temos que conversar com nossos irmãos e falarmos sobre nossos planos para amanhã. Amei mesmo a apresentação." Bella disse dando um abraço em Riley e depois em Caius. Apertei as mãos dos dois em despedida.

"Obrigado Bella. Eu te ligo depois para combinarmos nosso programa. Tchau Edward." Riley disse e saiu com Caius indo para onde estavam os outros da banda. Bella se despediu deles com um aceno e pagamos nossa conta do bar, saindo logo em seguida.

"Tenho uma pergunta." Eu disse quando já estávamos no carro.

"Qual?"

"Por que o interesse do Caius em conhecer você?" Sim eu estava com ciúmes.

"Ai meu Deus Edward você é tão cego." Bella riu negando com a cabeça. "O Caius é gay, e se você não observou o Riley também é."

"O que? Mas como? Ele não foi seu namorado?"

"Sim Edward, ele foi, mas descobriu que mulher não era o forte dele. Foi ai que eu o perdoei por ter me traído com a Lauren, no mesmo dia que

~xx~

Quando chegamos em casa passava das 9 da noite, e tudo estava incrivelmente silencioso. Bella subiu para o andar dos quartos e disse que tudo estava vazio. Mas no quarto dela encontrou um bilhete de Alice dizendo que eles saíram para jantar fora, que voltariam depois da meia-noite.

Resumindo: tínhamos quase três horas somente para nós.

"Não vamos perder tempo cozinhando, sim?" Bella disse enquanto passava a língua nos lábios. "Pede uma pizza e eles entregam em 20 minutos, e enquanto isso eu tomo um banho" ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo suave nos lábios. "E depois da pizza, vamos queimar algumas calorias" piscou rindo e correu rapidamente para o banheiro do seu quarto fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu não tive nem como responder, apenas ri e desci as escadas para fazer o pedido da pizza. Pedi uma pizza de BBQ Chicken (Frango com Barbecue) e fui na cozinha pegar cervejas, coloquei duas na mesa de centro da sala e fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa, colocando uma bermuda e uma camisa de mangas curtas, estava calor essa noite.

E algo me dizia que iria ficar ainda mais quente.

~xx~

**Bella PDV**

Terminei meu banho e escolhi minha roupa, logo que a campainha tocou. Eu estava com fome, mas não sabia se iria agüentar ficar perto do Edward sem arrancar as roupas dele, depois de toda aquela tensão hoje no bar. Penteei meus cabelos e desci descalça, indo direto para a sala onde Edward estava me esperando com uma cerveja e a pizza.

Quando ele me olhou, senti minhas roupas virando pó sob o seu olhar, mordi os lábios e caminhei até ele.

"Para você" me entregou uma cerveja e levei aos lábios, sentindo o frio da bebida se juntar ao calor que estava dentro de mim.

"Obrigada" pisquei sentando no sofá. "Hum BBQ Chicken, você é tão perfeito meu amor" me inclinei dando-lhe um selinho.

Ou essa foi a minha intenção, já que tomou meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes e o sugou lentamente.

"Tudo para a minha garota" sussurrou pegando uma fatia de pizza, levou até os meus lábios. Mordi sem tirar meu olhar do dele, que parecia me queimar. A casa estava em silêncio, além do seu da nossa respiração. "Está boa?" perguntou.

"Sim." Respondi suavemente. Peguei uma fatia e dei para ele morder, que o fez com um sorriso torto nos lábios. "Está sujo aqui" sussurrei vendo uma manchinha de molho no canto da sua boca. Aproximei e tracei o local com a minha língua, e logo estava o beijando.

O beijo só aumentou o calor em mim, me fazendo ofegar quando nossos lábios se separaram a procura de fôlego.

"O forno serve para esquentar, então vamos deixar a pizza para depois, sim?" Edward disse voltando a me beijar. Em resposta eu apensar gemi em sua boca.

Em alguns minutos eu já tinha perdido minha blusa e meu short, Edward estava sem sua camisa e bermuda, e eu estava sentada no colo do Edward no sofá, com meus dedos em seu cabelo. Sua boca estava em meu seio esquerdo, e sua mão direita em meu outro seio, apertando e puxando o mamilo de forma provocante, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse o meu corpo.

Sentia sua rigidez embaixo de mim, enquanto me esfregava nele sem qualquer pudor. Ele gemia com a boca em mim, estremecendo minha pele, roçando seus dentes na pele sensível do meu mamilo. Joguei a cabeça para trás e continuei a esfregar meu quadril contra o dele, precisando de atrito.

Eu não estava agüentando mais.

"Edward. Preciso... preciso de você dentro de mim. Logo." Eu disse entre em gemido quando sua mão desceu do meu seio para a minha calcinha, tocando em mim por cima do pano.

"Hum... quente" sussurrou dando um beijo no vão entre meus seios. "Venha, vou cuidar de você" me levantou pelo quadril e me colocou deitada no sofá. Primeiro tirou sua boxer e logo tirou, lentamente, minha calcinha, dando beijos pelas minhas pernas. "Linda" sorriu para mim quando colocou seu corpo sobre o meu.

Nos beijamos e senti ele se posicionar entre minhas pernas, meu corpo estava formigando de expectativa, enquanto ele entrava em mim. Gememos juntos quando veio o primeiro movimento, toda aquela tensão tomando conta do nosso sangue, e sendo liberada através dos quadris e gemidos.

Fechei os olhos arqueando minhas costas e suspirei profundamente, os abri encontrando os verdes de Edward me queimando, mordi meus lábios e beijei seu queixo, fazendo caminho para sua clavícula e gemendo no processo. Seus movimentos estavam mais rápidos e fortes, suguei sua pele e mordi com força, já imaginando o resultado disso amanhã, uma boa marca roxa.

"Bella... porra" ele grunhiu quando puxei a pele do seu pescoço entre meus dentes, ao mesmo tempo que apertada minha boceta nele. "Estou... fodidamente... perto."

"Sim, eu... também." Respondi apertando suas costas e cravando minhas unhas nele, com o familiar calor que começo em meu estômago e explodindo em meus ossos.

O beijei. Um beijo cheio de prazer, gemidos e sussurros com palavras sujas. _Oh sim, eu amava suas palavras sujas._

Não demorou muito e viemos em nosso prazer, sugando o ar a procura de fôlego. Meu coração martelava violentamente em meu peito, e meu centro pulsava pela atividade recente. Suspirei com os vestígios de prazer que percorriam minha pele, Edward tinha seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço e sua respiração começava a se acalmar. Acariciei seus cabelos, e Edward depositava suaves beijos em meu pescoço.

"Eu te amo, você é simplesmente a garota mais quente e incrível do mundo" ele disse levantando-se e me dando um selinho rápido. Choraminguei quando ele saiu de mim. Sentei no sofá e olhei para a nossa pizza.

"Você também é incrível Edward, eu também te amo, mas agora estou com fome." Ele riu e me deu um beijo na testa.

"Vou colocar isso no forno" ele já tinha vestido sua boxer e bermuda, saiu da sala levando a caixa de pizza para a cozinha. Levantei com um sorriso idiota no rosto, e coloquei minhas roupas, pegando as garrafas de cerveja e levando para a cozinha.

Edward estava com a geladeira aberta e pegando outras cervejas, já que as nossas estavam quentes. Sentamos no balcão da cozinha e esperamos a pizza esquentar. Eu não cansava de dizer a mim mesma o quão sortuda era de poder ter Edward na minha vida, me fazendo tão feliz, sendo meu apoio, dando um novo sentido na minha vida. Suspirei feliz e dei um gole na minha cerveja.

"Qual o motivo desse suspiro apaixonado?" ele me cutucou brincando e sorri para ele.

"Você Edward. Nunca imaginei que poderia realmente ter alguém tão incrível como você em minha vida. É sério, estava perdendo todas as esperanças de me ver tão apaixonada e amada." Toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos. "Obrigada por tudo meu amor."

Ele sorriu segurando minha mão e dando beijos nos meus dedos e na minha palma.

"Eu que deveria agradecer. Você me faz feliz, de uma maneira que nunca estive em toda a minha vida. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo muito" respondi e dei um selinho leve nele.

Comemos nossa pizza, terminamos nossa pizza e decidimos ir dormir. Ficamos no meu quarto, com o ar-condicionado ligado, deixando o quarto no clima para que nos enrolássemos debaixo dos cobertores.

Eu estava em um sono profundo e pesado quando escutei um barulho na escada e risadas. Abri os olhos pesadamente olhando o relógio do meu celular. Passava das 2 horas da manhã, e nossos irmãos estavam chegando agora. Resmunguei baixinho e me aconcheguei mais em Edward logo que a casa ficou silenciosa.

E eu nem imaginava a surpresa que eu teria pela manhã.

* * *

**BILHÕES de desculpas.** **Eu sei, demorei MUITO, mas tenho que dizer a vocês que tive tantos problemas pessoais (coisas que prefiro não falar) que acabei bloqueada para escrever a maioria das minhas fanfics. **

**Mas prometo que estou tentando retomar o rumo das histórias, e até agora estou conseguindo.**

**Creio que até o final de semana eu poste em Why Don't You Kiss Her e Broken Eyes. **

**Quero agradecer a quem tem a paciência de esperar que eu postasse, e não me abandonou. **

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos e até logo x3 **


	11. O dia seguinte

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – O dia seguinte**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Quando acordei senti a cama estranhamente fria, e comprovei o motivo ao esticar minha mão não encontrando Edward comigo. Resmunguei baixinho, porque já estava acostumada a acordar sentindo seus braços quentes em torno do meu corpo. Logo que sai da cama senti o leve aroma espreitando por debaixo da porta do quarto. Ovos, baicon, e talvez panquecas. Sorri para mim mesma por ter um namorado que se dava bem com panelas e fogão. Não era inútil como meu irmão que se tentasse ferver uma água poderia causar um incêndio em toda a casa. Agradeci Esme em pensamentos por ter ensinado Edward a cozinhar, ele sempre tinha jeito para isso, apesar de dizer que não era algo que queria seguir uma carreira, quando lhe mostrei infinitos cursos de culinária aqui em Paris.

Edward queria mesmo era ser médico, como seu pai um dia foi. Ele me contou um pouco sobre seu falecido pai, que tinha sido o seu herói, sendo um médico cirurgião, não plástico como o meu, mas ao contrário de Carlisle, Anthony tinha sido um cardiologista especializado em cirurgias. Edward ao contrário dele, gostaria de ser um pediatra. Sim, ele amava crianças e gostaria de poder cuidar delas. Não posso negar que no momento que ele me mostrou gostar de crianças algo dentro de mim tremeu. Um dia eu teria filhos de Edward? Eu não sabia dizer agora, mas se dependesse dos sentimentos que eu tinha nesse momento, com certeza sim.

Depois que sai do banheiro desci as escadas e notei como a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa, salvo pelos ruídos suaves de panelas e pratos que vinham da cozinha. Percebi então que somente Edward estava acordado, os outros deviam estar desmaiados, mas era de se esperar depois que chegaram tarde e pelos barulhos, estavam bêbados.

Quando entrei na cozinha sorri ao ver meu amor com uma camiseta regata e sua calça de pijama. Ele estava cantarolando algo baixo, já que tinha fones em seu ouvido, então não me ouviu entrar na cozinha. Ele estava virando uma panqueca na frigideira, tinha um leve rubor na pele por causa do calor do fogão, e parecia animado com o que fazia. Silenciosamente, sentei em um dos bancos do balcão, e coloquei meu queixo nas mãos apenas o observando. Depois de um ou dois minutos ele finalmente se virou e saltou levemente pela surpresa de me encontrar aqui. Tirou os fones, colocando a frigideira de lado, e sorrindo torto caminhou até onde eu estava, dando-me um beijo demorado e calmo.

"Bom dia meu anjo" ele disse enquanto separava nossos lábios.

"Bom dia meu amor. Acordou cedo" passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto, sentindo a leve barba que estava crescendo, áspera em meus dedos.

"Não tem muito tempo, apenas trinta minutos" Encolheu os ombros "E além disso já passa das dez da manhã, e você queria sair hoje com todos. Então decidi preparar o café. Seria bom chamar os quatro para que tomemos café logo e façamos o plano do dia."

"Uau, um namorado que se importa com os planos de um-dia-na-rua da namorada" sorri puxando-o para mais um beijo. "Vou acordar os bêbados, eles chegaram depois das duas da manhã. Prepare os remédios, porque eles devem estar com ressaca – suspirei saindo do banco."

"Com certeza" Edward riu. "Vou arrumar a mesa, está tudo pronto."

Soprei um beijo para ele e subi as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto de Alice primeiro. Bati na porta e chamei seu nome. Segui fazendo nos outros quartos, mas não ouvi nenhum "já vou" "me deixe dormir" "vai se fuder Bella estou com sono". Franzi a testa e decidi entrar no quarto da Alice para acordar a baixinha. Abri a porta e o quarto estava completamente escuro, com aroma de bebida e mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar, decidi então abrir as janelas de uma vez para acordar minha irmã. Achei a janela e contei até três antes de puxar as cortinas e gritar:

"Acorda Alice" mas quando virei, eu desejei com todas as minhas forças nunca ter feito.

**~ Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ****"Katy Perry ~**

Um grito de susto, pavor e mais alguma coisa saiu de mim, e eu tinha certeza de que toda a rua pode ouvir.

"OH MEU DEUS BELLA" Alice gritou puxando o cobertor para cima dela fazendo Jasper cair no chão com o movimento. E ele não estava coberto.

"PUTA QUE PARIU ALICE" eu disse tampando meus olhos correndo para fora do quarto, puxando a porta quando eu sai.

"BELLA!" uma voz me chamou ao mesmo tempo em que eu trombei com um muro... ou melhor Emmett.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou me segurando pelo braço e com o rosto assustado.

"A... ALICE... JASPER... PELADO... PORRA NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR" então eu vi que meu irmão estava segurando um cobertor ao redor do corpo e vi a porta do quarto errado aberta enquanto Rose saia enrolada em um lençol.

"Bella o que foi?" Edward estava ao meu lado me segurando, e bem eu não consegui falar algo quando ele observou a cena na sua frente. "Mas que porra é essa? Por que vocês...? Oh caralho. Bella você pegou eles transando?"

"Não" respirei fundo e apontei para a porta do quarto da Alice "Eu entrei para chamar a Alice, e tava tudo escuro, então decidi abrir as cortinas e acorda-la, quando virei me deparei com seu irmão nu" apertei os olhos tentando queimar a imagem da minha mente.

"VOCÊ VIU MEU IRMÃO NU?" ele resmungou. "Isso não está certo."

"Edward, não foi algo que eu queria ver, vai por mim, eu não queria" olhei para Emmett e Rosalie que ainda estavam parados no corredor cobertos apenas por panos. "E vocês vão ficar ai a vida toda. Coloquem uma roupa. E VOCÊS TAMBÉM SE ARRUMEM" Gritei para os tarados no quarto. "Desçam em 10 minutos no máximo. Ai que nojo" resmunguei descendo as escadas com Edward atrás de mim.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, peguei um grande copo de água para tentar acalmar meu coração do enorme susto que tomei.

"Nunca imaginei que um dia teria que ver seu irmão... nu com a minha irmã. Na cama" sentei ao lado dele no balcão.

"Mas pode confessar Bella... eu sou maior do que ele" Edward disse me cutucando. Rodei os olhos mordendo o lábio para não sorrir.

"Pare de brincadeira" abaixei meu olhar sentindo o rubor cobrir meu rosto. "Não é como se eu tivesse parado para analisar, pegado uma régua ou algo assim."

"Estou brincando. Mas você me assustou, pensei que tinha acontecido algo com eles – ele beijou minha testa. – Vamos comer ok.

"Está bem" me servi com algumas panquecas, ovo mexido, bacon e suco de maracujá. "Agora me diz, Emmett ficou todo de frescura porque não contamos antes sobre nós, e agora fica lá saindo nu do quarto da sua irmã."

"Não precisa me lembrar da cena. Só imagino o que o seu pai pensaria de uma situação dessas."

"Meu pai iria ter um AVC se imaginasse que todos nós estamos juntos. Bem... juntos." Soltei uma risada comendo um pouco de bacon.

Alguns minutos depois, passos se aproximaram da cozinha. Mordi o lábio antes de despejar um sermão em cima deles, eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso, mas também não precisava ter descoberto dessa forma. Eles tomaram lugares no balcão servindo do café da manhã. Eu e Edward paramos e ficamos olhando para eles que não olhavam para nada além do prato, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"E então, quem vai começar a explicar?" a voz de Edward me sobressaltou um pouco, ao quebrar o silêncio.

"Ham... não sei o que vocês querem como explicação. Vocês também se relacionaram sem contar para ninguém" Emmett disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Ninguém uma virgula, porque eu contei do Edward para a Alice" me defendi pegando uma fatia de bacon.

"E eu contei para o Jasper" foi à vez de Edward dizer. Alice e Jasper suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, e sim foi assustador.

"Desculpe Bella por não ter falado nada, e por ter te exposto a tal situação" Alice estava me olhando com o lábio inferior tremendo um pouco.

"Tudo bem Alice, mas sério eu não estou com raiva, só traumatizada."

"Desculpe Bella, eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado" Jasper tinha o olhar para o prato, e bem eu também estaria se tivesse sido pega nua.

"Não tem problema Jasper. Só vou ter que fazer terapia para tirar a imagem da minha mente"encolhi os ombros.

"Ai Bella, Jasper não é ruim como você está colocando" Alice disse e logo tampou a boca.

"Não é agradável eu ver o irmão do meu namorado nu" rodei os olhos. "Mas que seja... e você Rose?" olhei para Rosalie que comia em silêncio.

"O que?" Rosalie disse fingindo uma inocência incrível.

"Rose." Rodei os olhos. "Você vai merecer um prêmio se suportar o Emmett." Dei um sorriso brincalhão, e meu irmão fechou a cara.

"Então Emmett, você está namorando a minha irmã. Já é o momento que eu devo começar a agir como irmão assustador?" Edward disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Ham... não obrigado. Estamos bem assim" ele deu seu sorriso de covinhas, mas sabia que estava um pouco assustado.

"Estamos parecendo uma casa de putaria" resmunguei. Todos pararam e me olharam. "O que? Se supunha que éramos para agir como 'irmãos'" Destaquei a palavra fazendo aspas no ar "Papai não vai ficar feliz com isso, mas eu não ligo" Dei de ombros. "Vamos encerrar esse assunto. Eu pensei que poderíamos sair hoje depois do almoço. Imaginei que eu e as garotas poderíamos fazer o almoço e vocês três dão um jeito na pouca bagunça da casa."

"Por mim tudo bem." Alice concordou, e estava dando pedacinhos de panqueca com bacon na boca do Jasper. Soltei uma risadinha.

"Eu também concordo" Rose disse. "Eu já estou até pensando no que podemos fazer."

"E para onde iríamos então?" Emmett perguntou.

"Musée du Louvre. Podemos ir de ônibus, passam vários aqui perto, e é divertido andar aqui de ônibus. Tem vários turistas, apreciamos a paisagem."

"Legal. Eu estava querendo ir lá." Foi a vez de Jasper falar.

"Então vamos terminar o café e começar o nosso trabalho." Edward disse me dando um beijo leve na bochecha.

Depois do café da manhã, eu e as meninas expulsamos os meninos da cozinha e fechamos as portas duplas, abrimos as duas grandes janelas e começamos a trabalhar no almoço. Como Alice não era muito habilidosa com alimentos, colocamos ela para lavar a louça que Edward tinha usado enquanto eu e Rose começamos a nos dedicar ao prato.

Íamos preparar coxas e asas de frango assado com bacon e batatas, acompanhado de salada grega. Demoraria mais ou menos 1 hora e meia para tudo ficar pronto. Enquanto Rose estava cuidando do frango, eu comecei a preparar a salada, e decidi quebrar o silêncio.

"Então... vocês estão namorando?" perguntei e escutei Alice deixar um talher cair na pia.

"Bem... o Jasper não pediu" ela encolheu os ombros.

"E nem o Emmett" Rose disse.

"Sério? Que imprestáveis." Rodei os olhos. "Mas vocês estão realmente gostando deles? Assim algo que pode estar levando a estarem apaixonadas?"

"Eu... Bella você promete não ficar com raiva?" Alice estava agora me olhando. Assenti e ela continuou. "Eu acho que, me apaixonei pelo Jasper no mesmo momento que o vi. Não sei explicar, mas de alguma forma ele é tudo o que eu procurava e não sabia."

"Ual..." levantei as sobrancelhas. "E você Rose?"

"Com Emmett não posso dizer que me apaixonei de primeira, mas foi aos poucos. Ele é meio bobo às vezes, mas é um doce comigo." Ela sorriu e vi suas bochechas corarem.

"Eu acho que com Edward foi algo de primeira. Eu impliquei muito com ele nos primeiros momentos, mas acho que era para apagar o que eu estava sentindo. E bem, não deu certo" sorri terminando de fazer o molho vinagrete com ervas. Deixei de lado e comecei a cuidar dos tomates.

"Bella... vou te contar um segredo." Rose disse diminuindo o tom de voz. "Eu percebi que Edward estava gostando de você no primeiro jantar. Ele olhou para você um momento, e tinha um brilho diferente ali, e eu vi que não era ódio. Jamais o vi olhando para uma garota, como ele fez naqueles poucos segundos. Mas com o passar dos dias, eu vi mais e mais aquele olhar, e sabia que ele já estava perdido de amor."

Corei e mordi o lábio, mas ainda assim meu sorriso apareceu.

"Eu gosto muito dele Rose. De verdade."

"Eu sei" ela sorriu. "E fico feliz por isso."

"Vamos terminar esse almoço ou sairemos tarde, ainda temos que nos arrumar, e tudo mais" Alice disso e isso nos apressou no trabalho.

Quando tudo estava pronto os garotos tinham arrumado a casa e nós colocado o almoço na mesa de jantar, para ficar mais bonitinho. Como disse Alice. Queríamos agrada-los. E funcionou, eles elogiaram o almoço e cada uma ganhou um beijo de agradecimento. Terminamos de almoçar e em um par ou impar, Emmett e Jasper ficaram encarregados de lavar a louça.

Edward e eu fomos para o quarto, tomar um banho. Tranquei a porta do quarto, para não causar qualquer problema de alguém querer entrar aqui, já Edward estava com seu iPod e colocou no amplificador, escolhendo uma música e vindo até onde eu estava. Não precisávamos de palavras, apenas de atos, e o ato dele de puxar minha blusa por cima da minha cabeça já dizia muita coisa.

**EPDV**

Desde o momento que acordei e tinha aquela bundinha redonda e firme pressionando contra mim, eu estava querendo fazer o que estou fazendo nesse momento. Prensar Bella contra a parede do quarto, tomar seus seios entre minhas mais e sua boca na minha.

**~ Slutter – Maroon 5 ~**

Era incrível, mesmo sem fazer nada intencional ela me provocava, estava começando a achar que eu era um tarado, pois apenas o fato ela suspirar me deixava duro. E então no momento que ela fechou a porta desse quarto, eu aproveitei para colocar uma musica que descrevia bem o que eu sentia, e parti para cima.

Ela não hesitou colocando suas pequenas mãos em meus cabelos e me puxando para ela, colocando suas pernas em torno do meu corpo e me sugando meus lábios entre os dela. Essa garota que não tem mais do que 1,65 iria ser a minha morte. Não sabia como eu perdia o controle tão fácil. Ela me deixava tremendo, um pouco nervoso, ansioso para que ela gostasse cada vez mais de mim.

_Você me arrepia!_

_Eu não posso acreditar, não sou eu mesmo,_

_De repente eu estou pensando em ninguém mais_

_Você me arrepia!_

A puxei comigo para o banheiro, e a coloquei sentada no pequeno balcão do banheiro. Não demorei tirando a minha camisa, calça e boxer, e ela apenas me olhava mordendo o lábio, enquanto esperava para que eu terminasse com ela. Quando joguei minhas roupas de lado, segurei na sua mão e a pedi para se levantar. Ela o fez, enquanto eu me abaixei dando beijos em sua barriga, até encontrar o seu pequeno short, que tirei rapidamente, deslizando meus dedos pela sua perna de forma lenta e que me causou mais arrepios.

Um pequeno gemido saiu de seus lábios quando puxei sua calcinha, que já mostrava os sinais da sua excitação. Coloquei de lado junto com seu short e dei um beijo em cada uma das suas coxas, seguindo com uma mordida leve.

"Edward, vai deixar marca e eu quero usar... um vestido" ela suspirou quando meus dedos encontraram seu clitóris o acariciando de leve.

"Shiii... não vou deixar marcas... eu deveria, mas não vou. Agora eu vou cuidar de você" levantei retirando meus dedos dela, fazendo com que a mesma suspirasse em desgosto, com um biquinho adorável.

Lhe beijei novamente enquanto nos levava para o chuveiro, fechei a porta do box e a música ficou um pouco abafada com o som da água que começava a correr e o vidro separando. Eu não precisava mais de preparação, estava pronto para ela, assim que segurei em sua bunda durinha e deliciosa a levantando, Bella fez sua parte encaixando as pernas em mim, e começou a beijar meu maxilar.

_Vou te dar tudo_

_Dê um pouco de atenção para mim_

_Tudo o que eu quero é você e eu sempre_

Não demorei muito para estar dentro dela, apreciando seu calor em mim. Ela suspirava e gemia em meu ouvido, seus cabelos longos e molhados caiam entre nós, e eu tinha meu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço enquanto investia contra ela. Senti os puxões que ela deu em meu cabelo, me fazendo tremer. Eu não ia durar muito, e esse seria o sexo mais rápido que já tive na minha vida, mas eu acumulei o _desejo_ por horas, e precisava me desfazer dele. Mas eu deveria pensar em Bella também e em seu prazer.

"Segure firme em mim" eu pedi com a voz rouca e ela obedeceu prendendo mais suas pernas em mim e fazendo com que eu fosse mais fundo.

Segurei-a mais com meu braço direito e com o esquerdo eu alcancei o seu clitóris, um gemido escapou dela quando o estimulei, e sua carne apertou em torno do meu pai que estava pulsando e querendo a libertação o mais rápido possível. Tentei da melhor forma que consegui estimula-la e parece que deu certo.

"Oh Deus Edward... isso... incrível" sua voz doce e prazerosa atingiu meu pau que tremeu mais uma vez perto da borda.

_Me dê carinho_

_Preciso de sua perfeição_

"Vem... comigo" consegui dizer e sua boca capturou o lóbulo da minha orelha, mordendo levemente e puxando em seus dentes. Grunhi sentindo-a perto de vir comigo. Mas não ia dar para esperar mais, gozei de uma maneira forte que não fazia a algum tempo, chegando a conclusão de que cada vez que transava com Bella, o prazer era maior.

Continuei investindo nela, esfregando seu clitóris até que ela veio desfalecendo seu corpo contra o meu e respirando forte. Deslizei seu corpo até ela ficar em pé, mas suas pernas estavam tremulas, seu corpo rosado pelo sexo e vapor da água do chuveiro. Sorri levemente e a segurei contra mim, começando a lhe dar um bom banho.

Eu cuidaria dela para sempre, se assim permitisse, pois estava cada vez mais certo de que Bella era a mulher com que eu iria viver pelo resto dos meus dias.

* * *

**Que surpresa a Bella teve hen? HAHAHA morri com ela. E o final hein, também quero um tratamento bom assim =B**

**O próximo capítulo será o passeio com participação especial de Lauren Vadia e Jéssica Piranha (haha)**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs e até**


	12. Um museu e duas galinhas

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – ****Um Museu e Duas Galinhas**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Logo após o banho _relaxante_ que Edward me proporcionou, me arrumei para podermos ir ao _Musée du Louvre_. Eu amo aquele lugar, principalmente a Pirâmide do Louvre. Lembro da minha mãe me levar para passear em tardes de verão entre as obras de arte, ou íamos ao _Cour Carrée_ tomar sorvete perto da fonte, ou o melhor de todos, tirar inúmeras fotos na Pirâmide. Com o passar dos anos eu sempre tentava ir até lá no verão ter boas lembranças, apesar de dolorosas. Não sei como iria reagir hoje, não estava com meu pai, mas estava com Edward, meus irmãos e meus novos cunhados, talvez eu não fosse chorar como fazia antes.

Me olhei no espelho, soltando um suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando, observei Edward pelo reflexo terminando de colocar o seu tênis. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, e decidi que estava pronta.

"Então, como estou?" perguntei quando vi que ele já tinha terminado.

"Linda, como sempre." Sorriu torto e levantou da cama para me dar um abraço e um beijo. "Você fica tão sexy com sapatos de salto alto."

"E você fica sexy com essas camisas de gola V" passei meu dedo na gola da sua camisa, enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior.

Mas uma batida infernal na porta nos fez parar.

"Hey vocês dois, vamos logo" era a Alice, claro. Suspirei me separando do Edward e pegando minha bolsa.

Eu e as meninas estávamos com estilos diferentes. O que era engraçado entre nós, eu com vestido, Alice com short e Rosalie de calça comprida. Caminhamos até o ponto de ônibus, e não demorou para um passar. Como eu havia dito para eles, andar de ônibus aqui era até divertido, e não demorou muito para chegarmos ao _Musée du Louvre_.

Passamos por várias alas do museu, observando as obras, comentando pelo pouco que entendíamos. Como já era de se imaginar, as lágrimas tomaram conta dos meus olhos quando estava na Pirâmide, Edward apenas me abraçou, deixando que eu desabafasse a tristeza que tomava conta de mim.

Depois de algumas lágrimas e explicações depois, decidimos ir para uma confeitaria e compramos caixinhas de macarrons para comermos enquanto caminhávamos.

Eu começava a achar que a vida me odiava, ou o destino era muito cruel, mas acabamos encontrando as duas últimas pessoas que eu desejaria encontrar. Sim, elas. _Lauren e Jéssica._ Revirei os olhos, enquanto as duas faziam a incrível questão de caminhar até nós. _E lá vamos nós._

"Oi Bella" Lauren disse sorrindo para nós. "Oh, esses são os seus irmãos, quer dizer, primos."

"Irmãos" Emmett a corrigiu. Ele não gostava da Lauren, mas quem gostava mesmo?

"Oh sim que seja" ela riu daquele jeito insuportavelmente chato. "É uma grande coincidência encontrar vocês por aqui" os olhos dela foram para Edward, junto com o olhar de Jéssica. Apertei mais meu braço no dele. _Vadias._

"E por que?" perguntei.

"É que um amigo vai inaugurar uma boate no final de semana, e eu iria pedir para o Riley entregar uns convites para vocês. Mas eu tenho uns aqui" ela tirou os convites, entregando um para cada, e quando entregou o de Edward, fez questão de bater os cílios. "Espero que vocês possam ir. Vai ser muito divertido."

"Sim, o lugar é incrível, tenho certeza que vocês vão amar." Aquela voz chata da Jéssica penetrou em meu cérebro.

"Vamos ver se podemos ir" Eu disse. "Obrigada pelo convite Lauren e Jéssica, agora se nos derem licença, temos muito o que fazer."

"Claro. Tchau." Lauren se despediu. Jéssica agora bateu seus cílios para Edward e acenou um tchau enquanto seguia Leuren para entro da confeitaria da qual tínhamos acabado de sair.

"Vadias." Murmurei.

"Piranhas" Alice disse.

"Oferecidas" Rosalie completou.

"Nossa, quantos adjetivos." Edward disse me puxando para um beijo. "Vamos deixar o ódio de lado um pouco que eu tive uma idéia."

"Hum, qual?" perguntei dando outro selinho nele.

"Poderíamos fazer uma outra noite de filmes, fazemos pipocas compramos pizzas e algumas cervejas. Cada casal escolhe um filme, e pronto."

"Achei a idéia ótima" Alice concordou já dando pulinhos. "Podemos comprar uns dvd's novos, porque lá na casa só tem uns filmes mais antiguinhos."

"Hum, tudo bem, tem uma loja por aqui. Vamos" eu disse, e fomos atrás dos nossos filmes."

Entramos na loja, eu e Edward escolhemos 500 dias com ela, Emmett e Rosalie escolheram Noivas em Guerra e Alice e Jasper escolheram X-Men Origins. Pegamos um ônibus de volta para casa e já era quase 6 horas da tarde quando chegamos. Os meninos ficaram encarregados de fazer as pipocas e fazer os pedidos, enquanto eu e as garotas tomávamos banho.

Quando terminamos eles foram para o banheiro e nós arrumamos a sala. Espalhamos almofadas pelo chão, e eu reivindiquei o sofá grande, Alice ficou com o sofá menor, e Rosalie e Emmett ficariam no chão. A pizza chegou, e eu e Alice pegamos, colocando na pequena mesa da sala, junto com as cervejas. Rosalie trouxe as pipocas e só faltavam os garotos.

_Nada melhor do que noite em família._

**EPDV**

Cada um foi para o seu canto na sala, e começamos pelo filme do Emmett e da Rosalie. Era uma comédia, o que arrancou de nós boas risadas. Nada era melhor do que ter Bella encostada em mim, rindo, dividindo pizza e pipoca comigo, tomando uma boa cerveja e namorando um pouco.

Claro que ela estava me provocando um pouco, esfregando sua bundinha redonda em mim, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas quando fossemos para o quarto, ela iria ver o resultado do seu _esfrega esfrega._

Apertei sua cintura suavemente, e peguei um pedaço de pizza. Ela deu uma risadinha, roubando uma mordida do meu pedaço, e voltando a observar o filme. Confesso que depois disso não prestei atenção em nada, minha vontade era de pegar a Bella da sala e ir para o quarto sem me importar com os outros, mas eu tinha que agüentar, pelo menos até o final do filme que eu e Bella escolhemos.

Quando trocaram o filme, percebi que Alice e Rose estavam meio sonolentas, certamente pelo dia cheio e a bebida. Acariciei o braço de Bella com calma, ela se aconchegou em mim, e curtimos o filme. Um pouco mais da metade dele, Alice e Rose estavam dormindo, e Jasper e Emmett as levaram para o quarto.

"Puff, se fosse comigo a Alice iria dar um ataque" Bella disse sentando no sofá.

"Bem, já que estamos a sós, podemos começar a nossa noite de casal mais cedo" a puxei pelo braço fazendo voltar a deitar sobre mim. Ela riu enquanto lhe dava beijos na nuca.

"Pelo menos vamos para o quarto" ela virou em meus braços, olhando para mim com um sorriso malicioso "Eu preciso dar um jeito no seu probleminha não é?" senti ela esfregar seu corpo lentamente no meu membro, e sibilei baixinho.

"De probleminha isso daqui não tem nada, e você sabe" sussurrei, puxando-a para um beijo.

Não demorou muito para ela estar encaixada em mim, friccionando seu quadril contra o meu, e minhas mãos estarem enroladas em seus cabelos. Tenho certeza que teríamos ido mais longe, se não fosse por uma interrupção.

"Hei, vocês dois. Vão para o quarto, sério, não sou obrigado a ver minha irmãzinha em poses indecentes" Emmett, claro, entrou na sala procurando alguma coisa. Bella bufou e eu grunhi baixinho, mas ele estava certo, devíamos ir para o quarto. "Oh achei" disse pegando o celular dele e saindo da sala "VÃO PARA O QUARTO" gritou enquanto subia das escadas.

Bella e eu decidimos arrumar a sala, antes de subirmos. Joguei as caixas de pizza, garrafas de cerveja e sacos de pipoca fora, enquanto Bella arrumou as almofadas e os sofás no lugar. Quando terminamos, fomos para o quarto, cada um foi no banheiro escovar os dentes, e bem não iríamos nos preocupar em colocar pijamas, pois minutos depois não tínhamos mais nenhuma peça de roupa.

Sentir as unhas de Bella em minhas costas, escavando a minha pele e ouvir os seus gemidos era como viver em um paraíso. Saber que eu proporcionava cada uma de suas reações de prazer, era o maior orgulho da minha vida. _Sério_. E ela também acabava comigo, eu às vezes tinha que me controlar para não ser duro demais com ela, ou egoísta no prazer. Gostava de deixar minha garota satisfeita, e querendo mais.

"Edward" a forma como meu nome saia dos lábios dela, cada vez que eu tocava em seu ponto, arrepiava todo o meu corpo com uma corrente elétrica magnífica.

"Bella" grunhi quando seus dentes cravaram em meu ombro. Não era dor, era um prazer diferente, um pouco estranho, mas era gostoso.

Senti suas paredes se apertarem, e ela está bem perto do limite, investi com mais força e velocidade e ela tremeu embaixo de mim, gritando alguns palavrões e meu nome no meio deles. Continuei por alguns segundos antes de acompanha-la. Deixei meu corpo cair na cama, e a puxei para cima de mim. Não iríamos ter uma segunda rodada, Bella estava sonolenta, e se aconchegou logo em meu peito.

Coloquei a coberta sobre nós, e a abracei mais apertado. Desfrutando do meu paraíso.

* * *

**O capítulo é pequeno, mas antes de sexta que vem, eu vou postar um capítulo, sobre o que vai acontecer nessa madrugada. Uma dica pelo título: Que tal um lanchinho?**

** Hum hum, estão curiosas? Então até semana que vem, com o próximo capítulo, literalmente delicioso.**

** Beijos amores**

**xx**

**Leili  
**


	13. Que tal um lanchinho?

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Que tal um lanchinho?**

* * *

Eu estava sonhando, disso tinha certeza, pois não havia nenhuma maneira de que isso realmente estivesse acontecendo.

Quem iria conseguir fazer sexo na Torre Eiffel?

Aparentemente eu e Edward estávamos fazendo isso. Exatamente por isso eu tenho a absoluta certeza que tudo não passa de um sonho.

Eu estava inclinada em uma das grades da Torre, era noite e o céu completamente estrelado. A cidade estava se movimentando embaixo de nós, meu corpo estava completamente nu, tirando o fato de que eu tinha uma bota preta até os joelhos. ()

Edward estava dentro de mim, eu sentia suas mãos agarrando meus quadris, seus dedos me apertando, e cada investida que ele dava no meu corpo me fazia apertar mais contra a grade.

Um vento frio passou por nós e eu tremi, fazendo Edward rir e gemer ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu apertava seu pau dificultando sua saída e me dando um arrepio prazeroso. Uma de suas mãos enrolaram em meus cabelos, puxando meu cabelo para trás. Eu gemi mais do que uma puta de filme pornô.

Isso pareceu agradar Edward, pois ele riu novamente e encostou seu corpo mais no meu, deixando sua boca perto da minha orelha.

"Geme Bella, grite e mostre para essa cidade que você está sendo muito bem _fodida_." Sua voz estava rouca, baixa e perigosa.

_Deus eu ia morrer._

"Edward..." ele puxou mais o meu cabelo, e mordeu a pele nas minhas costas.

"Isso, diga meu nome, fale quem é o seu homem, fala." Sua voz estava mais fraca, porém sua investida foi funda e rápida, me fazendo arfar e gritar o nome dele.

"Edward" apertei minhas mãos na grade, e empurrei meu quadril para trás, sentindo o aperto familiar no estomago, e as pernas começando a ficar moles.

Edward deve ter percebido isso, pois seu braço me segurou pela cintura, para me sustentar, pois eu já não tinha certeza se os meus braços iriam aguentar me segurar nessa grade.

"Bella" ouvi ele meio que gemer e grunhir meu nome, antes das minhas resistências se romperem em um orgasmo sem igual. E foi nesse momento que eu acordei, completamente suada e sentindo alguma coisa cutucar a minha barriga.

Respirei profundamente, sentindo o cobertor roçar no meu corpo nu, minha cabeça encostada no peito de Edward e o braço dele ao redor do meu corpo. Minha garganta estava seca, e eu precisava de um corpo de água.

Com cuidado consegui afastar o braço de Edward e levantei, pegando sua camisa no chão, e vestindo. Ela parecia um micro-vestido em mim, mas cobria o suficiente caso eu encontrasse alguém andando pela casa.

Desci as escadas silenciosamente, indo direto para a cozinha. Peguei uma das garrafas de água que tinha na geladeira, enquanto tomava um gole da água, me deu vontade de beliscar alguma coisa. Vi morangos cortados em um pote e calda de chocolate. Coloquei a garrafa do chocolate dentro do pote de morangos e decidi levar tudo para o quarto, com idéias rodando a minha cabeça.

Depois do meu sonho erótico, eu não tinha tido um orgasmo real, e iria acordar o meu lindo namorado para me satisfazer. Entrei no quarto e coloquei tudo em cima do criado-mudo. Parei com as mãos nos quadris, e pensei no que ia fazer com o Edward. Liguei os abajur para o quarto ficar um tanto iluminado.

Primeiro tirei lentamente a cobertor de cima dele, no movimento ele acabou virando de barriga para cima, o que iria facilitar muito o meu trabalho, já que a parte que me interessava nesse momento estava literalmente em pé para meu deleite. Suspirei baixinho e peguei o chocolate, me rastejei lentamente na cama, não queria acordar o Edward antes de começar a desfrutar dele.

Ele ressonava calmamente, com o corpo levemente suado, claramente por causa do calor, e também pelo o que eu achava ser o meu esfrega-esfrega nele enquanto sonhava. Gemi baixinho com a lembrança do sonho e decidi que iria começar o meu _lanchinho _da madrugada. Com o rosto na altura do seu membro, umedeci meus lábios e dei uma leve lambida na ponta, onde tinha um pouco do seu liquido. Ele estava realmente excitado.

_Será que estava tendo um sonho erótico também?_

Não parei para pensar muito, e lambi novamente, chupando calmamente a pontinha. Ele tremeu ainda adormecido, e seu peito vibrou com um grunhido contido. Voltei a fechar meus lábios em torno dele, descendo um pouco, enrolando minha lingua nele, e subindo com uma leve sugada.

Edward se remexeu, um gemido baixo escapou dos seus lábios entreabertos. Continuei o meu trabalho, e ele ficava cada vez mais duro. Meu interior tremia para o ter completamente em mim, eu estava cada vez mais úmida, e precisei conter um gemido quando ele inconsciente movimentou o seu quadril para cima.

Levantei-me rapidamente e tirei sua blusa, estava mais do que preparada para o momento em que eu tenho certeza que ele iria acordar. Peguei a garrafa de chocolate, e despejei lentamente no seu membro, ele tremeu, provavelmente pelo frio, mas ainda não estava acordado. Respirei fundo e fui para a batalha.

Apertei meus lábios nele o máximo que podia, enquanto descia até a base, e o acomodava em minha garganta. Olhei para ele sob meus cílios e seus olhos estavam tremendo como se fossem abrir. _Hora do ataque fatal._

Suguei com a maior força que podia, todo o chocolate enquanto subia minha cabeça, meus dentes raspando nele e minha língua rodando em torno dele lentamente. Ouvi ele gemer mais alto. Acordou.

"Bella... o que você está... Deus" ele grunhiu sibilando entre dentes.

_Ponto para mim._

**EPDV**

Eu estava sonhando, como nunca tinha sonhado antes. Bella estava montada em mim, literalmente e nós estávamos em uma praia deserta. O sol batia em suas costas, e fazia seus cabelos terem aquelas mechas avermelhadas lindas. Seu corpo estava suando, assim como o meu. Ela não usava biquíni, mas sua pele tinha um leve bronzeado, como se estivéssemos aqui à dias.

Da sua voz baixa e doce saiam gemidos e palavras incoerentes, e também o meu nome. Era a minha parte favorita. Amava quando Bella dizia o meu nome, desse jeito manhoso e sensual.

Seus seios estavam tão pertos do meu rosto, seu cabelo caia como uma cortina entre nós, e seus movimentos eram lentos e deliciosos. Eu segurava em seu quadril, mas a deixava comandar tudo. _O meu paraíso._

Como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão em Bella, ela começou a se movimentar rápido, apertando em mim, com as mãos espalmando no meu peito e as unhas não muito grandes arranhando minha pele. Ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, o sol brilhando em seu rosto úmido e seus lábios vermelhos como cerejas entreabrindo para dizer o meu nome.

Engoli em seco, e senti que estava perto, muito perto de chegar lá. O aperto úmido, o calor, algo raspando no meu pau... Espera! Raspando?

Minha mente estava navegando para a consciência, no momento que senti algo real no meu pau. Abri meus olhos e vi cabelos castanhos, olhos fechados, e uma boca quente, pequena e maravilhosa me sugando.

_Existe melhor maneira de acordar?_

"Bella... o que você está... Deus" ela estava realmente chupando a cabeça com tanta força que eu tinha medo de sair um pedaço junto.

Quando sua boca saiu de mim, fez um sonoro 'plop' como se ela estivesse tirando um pirulito da boca. Olhei para ela fixamente, seus lábios estavam sujos de marrom, e olhando mais atentamente vi que era chocolate. Sua língua rodou em seus lábios, e ela limpou o que tinha com um sorriso divertido.

"Oh amor, você acordou." Ela sussurrou engatinhando para cima de mim, sentando um pouco acima do meu pau. Eu podia sentir que ela estava úmida na minha barriga e grunhi segurando em seu cintura.

"Impossível não acordar. E foi uma ótima forma de abrir os olhos. O que você estava fazendo sem acordar o seu namorado hein?" Alisei sua cintura com os meus dedões, fazendo círculos em sua barriga reta.

"Ham..." ela se remexeu em mim, friccionando sua _boceta super quente_ e molhada na minha barriga. "Eu levantei, excitada com o seu pau duro na minha barriga" ela traçou um caminho em meu peito com a ponta dos dedos. "Então eu desci, peguei água e decidi fazer um lanchinho. Uma travessa de morangos e chocolate. Quando cheguei aqui, decidi que queria cobrir outra coisa com chocolate, e você estava aqui, duro e pronto pra mim" Bella sorriu inocente antes de morder os lábios.

"Hum, um lanchinho é?" subi minhas mãos por suas costas a fazendo inclinar para mim. "E eu vou ficar sem_ comer _nada?"

Ela riu baixinho, e balançou o quadril, descendo mais até sua bunda encostar no meu pau que continua _firme e forte _esperando por ela.

"Ah, acho que você tem algo para _comer _sim. Você quer que eu te _alimente_?" sussurrou. Seu hálito cheirava a chocolate e inundou o meu rosto, não consegui resistir a proximidade e a beijei.

Ela também estava com sabor de chocolate e um salgado que vinha da minha pele. Enrolei minha língua com a sua por toda a sua boca, suguei do seu sabor delicioso, desfrutei dos seus lábios macios nos meus e gritei mentalmente que essa mulher linda é minha. Separei dela rapidamente.

"Eu quero que você me alimente, como quiser meu amor. Eu sou todo seu." E isso não era mentira.

Bella tinha a minha vida, meu coração, meus desejos, tudo em torno dos seus pequenos e finos dedos de unhas impecavelmente feitas.

Ela sorriu levantando e subindo o seu quadril. Sem precisar olhar, sem precisar ser guiada, Bella fez o meu pau ficar completamente dentro dela, como se ela já soubesse o caminho. Como se ela fosse feita para se encaixar em mim.

O seu gemido preencheu o quarto, aquele mesmo do sonho, mas ao invés do sol em torno ela, eram as luzes claras do abajur que brilhavam em seu corpo. Ela parecia um anjo... ou uma deusa do pecado. Talvez a deusa do sexo, mas não vou pensar nisso agora, prefiro desfrutar do que ela está me dando.

Minha namorada perfeita tinha me acordado na madrugada com vontade de transar comigo, isso era mais do que incrivelmente perfeito, é o sonho de qualquer homem. Sibilei quando ela rebolou em mim, apertando suas paredes enquanto subia. _Deus... como eu ficava louco quando ela fazia isso._

Ela olhou para mim, os olhos queimando, as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios entreabertos.

_Cereja. _

_Morango. _

_Maçã. _

_Vermelho. _

_Paixão. _

_Amor. _

Bella me enlouquecia, e eu adorava. Seus quadris estavam rápidos, e eu não precisei comandar, ela fazia tudo. Estava me dando o que tinha prometido. Apenas fiquei com o trabalho de tentar não fechar os olhos e grunhir, gemer e dizer o nome dela. E claro, o quanto isso estava bom.

As mãos pequenas e delicadas espalmaram meu peito, as unhas entraram em minha pele, como no sonho, ela arranhou e eu tremi sentindo-me cada vez mais perto do limite, o limite que eu queria chegar logo e ao mesmo tempo queria que demorasse mais nessa sensação de ser _engolido_ por ela.

Não agüentei mais ficar com os olhos fechados, no momento que ela gritou o meu nome, e seu corpo caiu mais sobre o meu, seus quadris mais rápidos do que antes demonstravam que ela estava perto, cada vez mais. Seus gemidos mais altos e seu aperto natural em mim eram evidencias concretas.

Comigo não estava diferente, enquanto sentia aquela sensação comum de aperto e fogo nas veias, como se eu estivesse prestes a pular de um abismo em busca da felicidade, sem me importar com nada.

Eu senti no momento que ela veio, meu nome saiu sussurrado e rouco, seu corpo foi perdendo as forças, e logo não precisei de muito e também mergulhei nas águas do prazer, com o corpo quente, suado e completamente satisfeito. Bella deitou em cima de mim, e ficamos assim por um tempo até conseguirmos respirar sem nenhum arfar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou sorrindo. Com um beijo calmo e rápido, ela saiu de cima de mim, pegando a garrafa de água e os morangos que estavam no criado mudo. Sentei na cama e ela ficou entre minhas pernas, com o corpo de lado. Me deu água, e depois morango, sorrindo contente e orgulhosa por me satisfazer.

_Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo._

"Gostou da surpresinha da madrugada amor?" ela perguntou depois que tínhamos terminado de comer, ido ao banheiro nos limpar pelo menos um pouco e voltado para a cama. Seu corpo estava um pouco sob o meu, seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço e seu nariz arrastando na minha pele.

"Eu amei minha linda" alisei seus cabelos. "Não irei reclamar se fizer mais disso."

"Hum, bom saber" ela riu e depois bocejou.

"Hora de dormir baby" sussurrei apertando-a mais em mim. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite amor." Ela respondeu fracamente.

Suspirei feliz, fechando os olhos e me aconchegando mais entre os lençóis, cobertor, travesseiro e a minha amada.

_Nada melhor do que um lanchinho na madrugada._

* * *

**Beeeeem era para eu ter postado isso na semana passada, mas meu word não estava bom, e eu não conseguia escrever nada. Enfim espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo um tanto que sexual haha.**  
** O próximo será do último dia deles em Paris, as férias não acabaram eles só vão mudar de local.**

** PS: Sobre as outras fics foi exatamente por isso que eu ainda não postei, porque meu word não estava bom, mas eu vou postar.**

** Beijos e até.**

**xx**_  
_


	14. Esclarecendo as coisas

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Esclarecendo as Coisas**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

A semana tinha passado de uma maneira incrível, nós fizemos alguns passeios, noites em família, e hoje iríamos na inauguração da tal boate. Os garotos não estavam querendo muito, mas eu queria ter a oportunidade de grudar no pescoço do Edward para Lauren ver de quem ele era.

Mas ainda era cedo, tínhamos acabado de almoçar, e eu arrastei Edward para o quarto onde acabamos enrolados debaixo da coberta, apenas com nossas roupas intimas e com uma música clássica ao fundo que ele tinha feito questão de por. Era confortável e deixava o clima calmo, fazendo com que eu me aconchegasse mais em Edward sentindo seu cheiro delicioso.

Suas mãos desciam e subiam pelas minhas costas, entravam em meus cabelos, depois iam para os meus braços. Eu suspirava e beijava um pouco da pele do seu pescoço, apenas para ele rir um pouco e me apertar mais junto ao seu corpo.

_O que seria da minha vida sem o Edward?_ Não consigo mais viver sem ele, é como se antes de tudo isso, eu não tivesse realmente existido.

"Eu amo você" murmurei apertando mais meu corpo no dele.

"Eu também te amo, minha linda Bella" ele respondeu beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Levantei meu rosto para olhar em seus olhos. Eram tão lindos, que eu tenho certeza de que poderia passar a vida olhando e olhando e olhando...

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Eu só... só estava pensando em como seus olhos são lindos e como a minha vida seria um saco sem você" respondi baixinho, beijando seu queixo de leve.

"A minha vida era uma merda antes dessa linda garota mimada de olhos castanhos entrar nela, como um furacão que queria me bater. Pensei: _Quem é essa garota maluca? Ela deveria estar em um hospício._ Mas aqui dentro..." ele pegou minha mão e colocou em seu peito, onde eu podia sentir os batimentos do seu coração "ela já tinha feito um grande estrago desde o primeiro segundo. Amo tanto você minha menina _mimada_" funguei e então percebi que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você é tão perfeito" as lágrimas caíram, estava começando a achar que era TPM "mas eu tenho tanto medo de ficar sem você."

Em um movimento Edward me virou na cama ficando por cima de mim, seus lábios distribuíram beijos por todo o meu rosto calmamente. Eu respirava tentando não chorar mais, passando minhas mãos pelas suas costas e apertando sua pele de leve.

"Não tenha medo minha Bella, eu sou seu" ele sussurrou com os lábios perto dos meus. "Sou somente seu" e me beijou lenta e deliciosamente com as mãos acariciando meu rosto.

Seu corpo quente pressionado ao meu enviava aquelas sensações de eletricidade pelas minhas terminações nervosas, fazendo com que eu me agarrasse mais a ele e quisesse ter tudo o que ele pudesse me dar. Seus beijos, seu coração, seu prazer, sua alma. Tudo.

Mordi seu lábio o que o fez gemer e separar sua boca da minha, ficando ali apenas me olhando. Tentei puxar o seu rosto novamente, mas ele se afastou levemente, segurou a minha mão rindo e beijou a palma. Franzi a testa para ele.

"Edward, você não pode acender uma chama e querer escapar sem apagar o incêndio" resmunguei olhando para ele e fazendo um biquinho.

"Calma minha vida" ele riu dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz "Você sabe que se começarmos isso não vamos terminar tão cedo, e logo Alice vai querer te arrastar daqui para se arrumar e vocês vão passar umas 2 ou 3 horas no quarto. Então quer tal tomarmos um banho e depois continuarmos aqui deitados só apreciando um ao outro? Não que eu vá esquecer que tenho um incêndio aqui, quando voltarmos da boate vamos ter muito tempo para isso. Podemos brincar um pouco durante o banho" ele deu aquele sorriso torto e eu ri do seu grande discurso.

"Tudo bem, você tem razão" suspirei beijando o seu queixo. "Vamos tomar um banho e podemos brincar lá sim."

Nos beijamos mais uma vez antes dele levantar e me levar no seu colo para o banheiro. A vida não poderia ser melhor.

~x~

**EPDV**

Depois da nossa tarde de carinhos Bella foi se arrumar com Alice e Rosalie, e eu estava no quarto apenas pensando.

Eu realmente não sei como vivi tantos anos sem ela, Bella preenchia algo vazio dentro de mim que eu nunca tinha percebido que fazia falta. Também tinha medo de perdê-la, uma insegurança de que talvez ela encontre alguém melhor do que eu, mas somente um olhar seu em minha direção, um sorriso de olhos brilhantes, um carinho, um beijo ou um eu te amo, o ato por menor ou maior que fosse, faziam com que todas as minhas duvidas e medos sumissem.

"Está na hora de irmos" a voz de Alice veio das escadas, e os garotos logo salvaram seu jogo e desligaram tudo, a tempo das três chegarem na base da escada. Claro que meus olhos só estavam nela e no seu corpo de matar.

_(**Look - Bella/Alice/Rosalie** http:*/bit(.)ly/HoPY18)_

Comecei de baixo para cima. Seus saltos eram pretos, deixando suas pernas ainda mais deliciosas, se é que isso pudesse ser possível. Um curto vestido vermelho tomara que caia cobria o seu corpo, apertado em seus seios e solto no resto do corpo. Era um convite perfeito para explorar toda a sua pele no escuro da boate e_ brincar_ um pouco com ela.

Quando cheguei ao seu rosto a encontrei sorrindo para mim, com seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Os lábios estavam _fodidamente _vermelhos. Eu queria mordê-los, eram tão convidativos quanto uma maçã bem madura. Com os cabelos soltos e lisos, ela se aproximou de mim jogando-os sobre o ombro, eu estava meio que sem ação no momento, mas quando senti sua pequena mão na minha nuca e seu perfume delicioso de perto, passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura.

"O que achou?" ela perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca.

"Maravilhosa" respondi dando um beijo leve em seus lábios, porque eu sabia que se a beijasse como queria agora não ia conseguir parar e acabaríamos no quarto.

"Hey vocês, os táxis chegaram" Alice nos chamou e saímos da nossa pequena bolha.

Tínhamos chamado dois táxis, e eu e Bella fomos em um sozinhos sentados no banco de trás. Eu a tinha encostada no meu corpo, com meu braço por cima do seu, seus dedos nos meus e pela primeira vez olhei sua mão nua, sentindo vontade de lhe comprar um anel. Claro que eu não ia pedi-la em casamento, mas um simples anel para simbolizar nosso relacionamento ia ser bom.

Bella levantou o rosto e sorriu para mim, aquele lindo sorriso de fazer com que meu interior tremesse. Beijei a sua testa, fazendo-a rir baixinho e beijar o meu queixo. Éramos assim, tão simples, sem precisar de muito para demonstrar carinho. Mais alguns minutos o táxi parou em frente a tal boate, paguei o taxista e descemos sendo logo seguidos pelos outros.

A fila para a boate era enorme, mas graças aos convites que Lauren nos deu entramos sem precisar encarar isso. Recebemos pulseiras vips, e drinks coloridos na entrada. A pulseira nos dava direito de ir para a parte superior da boate, mas primeiro decidimos ficar no bar.

**x Lady Gaga – Poker Face x**

A bebida tinha um gosto adocicado e não era muito forte no álcool. Bella sentou em um banco e eu fiquei em pé ao seu lado, com minha mão em sua cintura. A boate tinha uma decoração com luzes verdes, brancas, azuis e algumas lilás. A pista de dança tinha luzes coloridas no chão que mudavam de cor a cada minuto, era interessante, o local não estava muito cheio, e observei que a maioria das pessoas que chegavam recebia uma pulseira, o que me fez pensar que a festa de inauguração era realmente vip.

Senti os lábios de Bella no meu pescoço e voltei minha atenção a ela que sorriu para mim. Começamos uma conversa animada com os outros, enquanto as músicas iam passando, isso foi até que Alice puxou Jasper para dançar e Emmett e Rosalie decidiram ir no andar superior ver o que tinha de interessante. Sentei ao lado de Bella e já estávamos com outros drinks um pouco mais fortes.

"Vamos dançar daqui a pouco?" ela perguntou segurando meus dedos nos dela.

"Claro meu amor, tudo o que você quiser."

"Bella, Edward" uma voz chamou nossa atenção, e quando viramos demos de cara com Riley.

"Riley" ela disse animada levantando para dar um abraço nele.

"_Mon petit_, você está linda. Fique de olho nessa garota Edward" sorri para ele assentindo. "Então a Lauren realmente convidou vocês, pensei que ela estava mentindo."

"Sim ela nos convidou, fiquei um pouco receosa, mas decidimos que era bom vir."

"Fico feliz que tenha vindo, agora vou subir, sou amigo do dono da boate e ele está lá em cima, passem lá depois."

"Claro" Bella disse já voltando para o seu lugar.

"Tchau queridos" acenei para ele em resposta e tomei o resto da minha bebida.

"Vamos dançar agora" as mãos de Bella seguraram as minhas e ela fez bico batendo os cílios.

"Certo" sorri me inclinando e dando um beijo nela que sorriu mordendo meu lábio inferior.

**x David Guetta - Love is Gone x**

Logo que estávamos na pista, Bella passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, já observava vários _curiosos_ olhando para a _minha_ namorada com aquele pedaço de pano que era um pecado. Mas eu fazia questão de ter seu corpo bem colado ao meu para que esses curiosos vissem que ela já era _toda minha_.

Eu me sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo, orgulhoso por ter a garota mais incrível de todas nos meus braços, com seus defeitos e qualidades. Minha menina que passou anos escondendo seu verdadeiro eu por pessoas que zombaram dela. Sinto-me bem por saber que pude ajudar Bella a ser quem ela é, e eu gosto de quem ela é. Me encantei pela garota arrogante de nariz arrebitado, mas enlouqueci de amor pela mulher linda e incrível que ela me mostrou ser.

Passamos mais duas músicas dançando juntos, seu corpo totalmente moldado ao meu balançava no ritmo da música. Seu perfume, seu toque e o roçar do seu corpo nos movimentos estavam começando a me deixar excitado, então chamei-a para voltarmos ao bar e tomar outra bebida.

"A minha vontade é de levá-la para casa agora." sussurrei depois do barman entregar nossas bebidas. Ela sorriu com o copo contra os lábios.

Ela estava sentada e eu em pé ao seu lado, sua coxa pressionou exatamente onde eu mais precisava dela, engoli um gemido e tomei um longo gole da minha bebida. Ouvi Bella rir e a olhei com os olhos entrecerrados, essa engoliu em seco sabendo que as suas provocações iriam lhe custar caro.

Tirei sua bebida de sua mão, colocando uma mexa do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha, traçando sua bochecha com meu polegar. Os lábios vermelhos me chamavam para um beijo e dessa vez eu não me segurei. Tomei seus lábios nos meus com força, da forma que eu queria fazer desde que a vi nesse pequeno pedaço de roupa tão linda e beijável. Seus dedos enrolaram em meu cabelo, arranhando o couro cabeludo e puxando meu rosto para mais perto, como se qualquer distância fosse muita para nós.

As sensações que beijar Bella me causavam eram indescritíveis, era sempre diferente e melhor do que antes. Seu corpo pequeno junto ao meu, sua pele sedosa sob os meus dedos, seus gemidos e grunhidos baixinhos que escapavam do nosso contato, deixavam cada ponto nervoso meu em chamas. Ficava trêmulo, ofegante, com o coração a mil, o desejo por ela correndo em minhas veias como larva... _Bella era tudo o que eu nunca imaginava que existia._

Nosso beijo continuava, paramos apenas por segundos para respirar. Era difícil manter as mãos e lábios longe dela. Apertei sua coxa com força, o que resultou em uma mordida no meu lábio e um gemido dentro da minha boca. Tínhamos definitivamente esquecido de onde estávamos, até ouvirmos umas risadinhas das garotas e Emmett pigarreando.

"Eu não estou com muita vontade de ver você quase _comendo_ a minha irmã Edward" disse com a voz séria e um pouco de reprovação. Separei-me de Bella relutante e fiz uma careta para ele.

"Oh Deus, vocês dois estão um caos" Alice riu.

"Estávamos melhores sem vocês por aqui" Bella resmungou tomando o resto da sua bebida. Pegou um guardanapo que tinha no balcão e me entregou "Você está todo manchado de batom, desculpe" encolheu os ombros. Sorri para ela, não tinha por que se desculpar.

"E você venha com a gente" Rosalie disse e junto com Alice, rebocou Bella rumo ao banheiro.

Continuei limpar minha boca e ao redor dela, enquanto Emmett e Jasper pediam uma bebida.

"Ainda está sujo?" perguntei a eles e negaram com a cabeça. Pedi mais um drink e tomei quase tudo de uma vez tentando acalmar o que estava me comendo por dentro.

"Devagar ai Edward" Jasper brincou cutucando meu ombro. "Está tentando apagar o incêndio?" falou baixo, de uma forma que Emmett não ouviu.

"Engraçadinho" murmurei deixando a bebida de lado por um tempo.

~x~

**Bella PDV**

Quando me olhei no espelho comecei a rir, pegando um pedaço de papel para limpar minha boca e ao redor dela.

"Sério Bella, você e o Edward estavam quase _fodendo_ no bar" Alice riu passando um pouco do seu batom.

"O que posso fazer? O Edward tem algo... irresistível" suspirei mais forte do que o normal para dar enfase.

"Isso deve ser de família, porque o Jasper tem uma-" ela foi interrompida pela Rosalie.

"Pelo amor de Deus, se vocês começarem a falar dos meus irmãos, vou falar do Emmett, e tenho certeza que vocês não querem isso." Eu e Alice fizemos uma careta, para depois gargalharmos.

Terminei de passar meu batom, e eu e as meninas decidimos usar o banheiro antes de voltar para o bar. Quando acabei de fechar a porta, ouvi a voz de Lauren e Jéssica. E o assunto delas não estava me agradando.

"Vamos Jéssica, retoque logo esse batom, as idiotas não estão com eles agora. É a oportunidade perfeita para nós cravarmos as unhas neles." a risada enjoada delas ecoou pelo local.

"Calma Lauren, parece que está com fogo."

"E estou mesmo, e só ele vai poder apagar. Viu como ele é sexy bebendo, passando a mão naquele cabelo." suspirou dramaticamente "não sei como aquela sem sal da Bella conseguiu um namorado como aquele."

_O QUE?_

"Edward hoje vai descobrir o que é uma mulher de verdade."

_Ah mas agora ela vai ver!_

Abri a porta de uma vez, fazendo barulho e as duas deram um salto, ficando brancas como papel quando me viram. Alice e Rosalie saíram logo em seguida, olhando-as com um olhar mortal.

_**(Look - Lauren/Jéssica** http:*/bit(.)ly/HlgirC)_

"Então você decidiu tirar seu lado de puta novamente do armário Lauren? Quer dizer, eu acho que você nunca deixa de agir dessa maneira. Só olhar para essa sua roupa." ela apertou os olhos para mim.

"Está com medo Swan, de perder mais um namorado para mim?"

"Medo?" gargalhei com força. "Lauren, o Edward não é o Riley, meu namoro com ele é mais maduro e muito diferente. Eu mudei Lauren, não preciso mais agir como uma vadia frígida que só pensa em compras. Diferente de você, que passou os anos, continuou sozinha e se veste como uma... bem eu não preciso nem falar né, é só olhar para você. E Jéssica, continue andando com essa dai, que você vai ter uma fama de vadia, e eu quero ver qual o homem nesse mundo vai querer namorar você."

"Quem você pensa que é..." Lauren começou a dizer, mas a interrompi.

"Não começa Lauren. Eu já estou de saco cheio de você. Fui obrigada a te aturar a minha adolescência toda e infelizmente nunca tive a coragem de dizer o que posso falar agora. Você é uma invejosa, Lauren, não pode ver ninguém feliz." Soltei as palavras com veneno e ela apertou os punhos. "Você não procura construir um futuro para si mesma, uma felicidade, um relacionamento. Até quando você vai ser assim Lauren? Se vestir dessa forma tão vulgar, ser tão fácil para os homens. Eu não tenho medo de você, nem raiva eu tenho. O que eu sinto por você Lauren é um sentimento profundo de desprezo e pena, porque uma garota como você não sabe se valorizar" Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados, e eu juro que vi seu lábio tremer. Virei para Jéssica que tinha as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha e os olhos baixos. "Isso também vale para você Jéssica. Sinceramente, não quero mais na minha vida ter um _confronto_ com vocês duas. É perda de tempo. Meu tempo e o de vocês. Procurem crescer e cuidar da própria vida." Depois que eu disse isso, sai do banheiro sem olhar para elas.

Alice e Rosalie me seguiram em silêncio. Eu sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme dos meus ombros. Parei um pouco antes de me aproximar do bar para tomar uma respiração.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou me dando um sorriso. "Estou orgulhosa. Aquelas duas precisavam ouvir umas verdades há muito tempo."

"Estou bem, obrigada." sorri e Rosalie também sorriu para mim acariciando meu braço de forma reconfortante.

"Vamos encontrar nossos namorados e sair daqui" sugeriu e eu concordei.

Quando chegamos no bar, os garotos perceberam que tinha algo errado, mas não disseram nada. Edward beijou minha testa e me puxou para perto dele, enquanto terminava sua bebida.

"Gente, essa festa já deu. Sério eu não estou me sentindo confortável aqui" Alice quebrou o silêncio entre nós. Ela tinha seus braços em torno do Jasper e a cabeça em seu peito.

"Graças a Deus vocês falaram." Emmett disse rindo. "Eu realmente não estou com vontade de ficar por aqui."

"Porque não vamos embora, passamos no Mc que o Emmett estava comentando, comemos algo e vamos pra casa?" Edward sugeriu beijando meus cabelos. Me derreti nele sorrindo.

"Por mim tudo bem" concordei.

Minutos depois tínhamos pagado nossas bebidas e estávamos andando pelas ruas de Paris. Estava abraçada com Edward, que me aquecia do suave vento frio que percorria a cidade.

"O que aconteceu no banheiro Bella?" perguntou baixinho acariciando meu braço com os dedos.

"Jéssica e Lauren, mas não quero falar disso agora. Pode ser em casa?" respondi olhando para ele e sorrindo suavemente.

"Claro amor" beijou minha cabeça, e logo avistamos o Mc Donalds.

Entramos o local não estava cheio, tinha dois casais em uma mesa, algumas pessoas no balcão. Sentamos em uma mesa que dava para ficar nós seis e eles começaram a me falar os pedidos, já que eu iria fazê-los.

"Eu quero um Big Mac com uma coca grande e batata frita" Edward escolheu seu pedido.

"Eu quero o mesmo que o Edward" Jasper disse.

"Um Royal Bacon pra mim com coca grande e batata" foi a vez de Emmett.

"Eu já quero um Double Cheese com Fanta laranja e batata" Rosalie desceu o cardápio que estava na mão dela e de Emmett.

"E eu um Royal Deluxe com Sprite e batata" Alice terminou a escolha deles e eu já tinha tudo anotado no meu celular.

"Okay eu já volto" fui até o balcão e fiz todos os pedidos incluindo um Chicken Mytich Bacon pra mim.

_**N/A: **Todos os nomes que eu usei, tirei do site do McDonalds Francês: www(.)mcdonalds(.)fr/produits/sandwichs_

Quando tudo estava pronto, Edward me ajudou a pegar todos no balcão e levar para a nossa mesa. Passamos os próximos 40 minutos rindo, comendo, nos divertindo como uma boa família, como amigos, como tudo o que somos. Cada casal decidiu pedir um sundae para dividir, e logo depois pedimos dois táxis para irmos pra casa.

No caminho de volta, eu e Edward comíamos o final do nosso sundae em um silêncio confortável, chegamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo em casa e depois de dar boa noite, cada casal foi para o seu quarto. Tirei meu vestido, indo diretamente para o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro, estava precisando de um bom banho.

Edward logo me seguiu, prensando-me contra a parede, e logo estávamos transando forte ali entre a água e o vapor. Suas mãos me segurando pela cintura e minhas pernas em torno dele. O alívio do orgasmo me deixou ainda mais leve, nos beijamos suavemente e tomamos nosso banho.

Ele ficou apenas em sua boxer. Coloquei uma calcinha estilo cueca e vesti a camisa que ele tinha levado para o quarto. Deitamos, e me aconcheguei em seu corpo, apenas esperando que ele começasse a falar o que estava morrendo para fazer a um bom tempo.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" Seus dedos estavam em meu cabelo e suspirei com o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Lauren e Jéssica. Eu e as meninas estávamos nas cabines, quando as duas entraram no banheiro, e bem Lauren estava fazendo um planinho para colocar aqueles dedos sujos em você" murmurei fazendo círculos em seu peito. "Eu vi vermelho e então falei tudo o que estava engasgado. A deixei sem palavras e sai com as meninas, juro que se ela tivesse colocado um dedo em cima de você teria desfigurado ela."

Edward riu me puxando mais para junto dele e beijando minha testa.

"Ah minha garota ciumenta. Você precisaria fazer nada meu amor, eu não tenho olhos para mais ninguém. Você é tudo pra mim Bella" levantei meu rosto olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu sei, é que você é tão bonito. Às vezes penso que não sou o suficiente" encolhi os ombros.

"Boba boba. Minha linda boba" sorriu tirando as mechas de cabelo úmidas do meu rosto. "Você é mais do que eu mereço Bella, do que um dia já imaginei ter. Nunca duvide disso. Agora e eu como você acha que às vezes eu fico? Você que estudou em Paris, morando em New York, e eu o cara que cresceu em uma minúscula cidade de Washington. Mas eu confio no nosso sentimento Bella, e que ele é maior do que as diferenças entre nós."

Sorri juntando nossos lábios em um beijo suave e lento. Distribui beijos por seu rosto e suspirei me aconchegando novamente nele, respirando seu perfume gostoso.

"Obrigada mesmo por ter entrado na minha vida. Eu me sinto melhor sendo eu mesma." ele riu levemente e beijou minha testa de novo.

"Eu te amo amor. Boa noite."

"Boa noite Edward. Eu te amo muito."

Ele cantarolou uma música desconhecida, até que eu dormi mais uma noite nos braços do meu amor.

* * *

**APARECII! *fogos de artifício***  
** E eu já estou com a pauta dessa fic pronta, ela pode ter +/- uns 5 capítulos e um Epílogo. Última vez que vocês vão ter o desprazer de ver Lauren e Jéssica na fic rsrs'**  
** A próxima fic minha a ser atualizada será Vicious Circle.**  
** Beijos e nos vemos em breve**

**xx  
**


	15. Um adeus para a Cidade do Amor

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Um adeus para a cidade do amor**

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Os dias passaram entre festas, viagens e noites em casa. Nós fomos para Cannes, passamos um final de semana em Roma e outros dias em Veneza. Algumas festas aleatórias e outras de amigos de Riley lotavam as nossas noites. E nós também nos divertimos em dias de filmes e jogos com pizza, hambúrgueres, cerveja, guloseimas, tudo o que nós gostávamos, pois sabíamos que na faculdade o nosso tempo não seria tão livre e as responsabilidades da vida adulta começaria a pesar.

Tínhamos apenas mais um final de semana de viagem, e não decidimos que ficaríamos aqui ou nós iríamos para outra cidade curtir nossos últimos dias. Emmett tinha sugerido Ibiza, todos ficaram animados, porém não chegamos a nenhuma decisão final.

Rolei na cama sentindo o espaço frio ao meu lado, abri um dos olhos e vi Bella penteando os cabelos em frente ao espelho. Levantei a cabeça e vi que passava das 9 da manhã. Sentei observando-a terminar de se arrumar e sorriu pra mim fracamente.

"Hey baby, bom dia." Estiquei os braços e sai da cama.

"Bom dia" sussurrou, fui até ela para lhe dar um selinho rápido.

"Acordou tem muito tempo." Perguntei sentindo o cheiro do seu shampoo.

"Não, tem uns 30 minutos. Você vai tomar banho agora ou fazer o café?"

"Banho primeiro, tem alguém acordado?" envolvi meus braços ao redor dela que fez o mesmo comigo.

"Quando eu acordei não tinha ninguém, agora eu não sei." Encostou o queixo no meu peito para me olhar.

"Certo, vou tomar banho e faço um café da manhã gostoso. O que você vai querer?"

"Waffles" beijou meu queixo e apertou seus braços um pouco. "Eu vou para o quarto dos meus pais e quando estiver pronto você pode me chamar." Murmurou dando um beijo no meu peito e afastando, beijei sua testa. Ela parecia um pouco distante hoje, mas não perguntei nada. Ela teria os seus motivos particulares.

Tomei um banho e logo desci, ninguém tinha acordado, então comecei a fazer os waffles. Quase vinte minutos depois Alice e Emmett apareceram na cozinha, Emmett já assaltava a geladeira, enquanto Alice começava a fazer o café.

"Onde está a Bella?" ela perguntou sentando em um dos lugares do balcão.

"Está no quarto dos pais dela. Ela está meio estranha hoje, não sei o por quê."

"Ohh" murmurou parando um pouco como se estivesse pensando. "Ai droga, como eu pude me esquecer."

"O que foi?" perguntei franzindo a testa.

"Hoje é o aniversário da tia Renée. A mãe dela. Em momentos como aniversário deles, o dia da morte, aniversário de casamento. Ela fica assim." Alice respondeu quando o café ficou pronto e colocou em uma caneca.

"E também nas datas que lembram a nossa mãe" Emmett encolheu os ombros. "Nós sentimos falta dela é claro, mas a Bella é quem sofre mais por causa da tia Renée e do tio Charlie."

Assenti lembrando da primeira vez que ela me contou sobre a sua vida. Coloquei mais waffles prontos em um prato, que Emmett logo reivindicou alguns como dele e Ali foi chamar Bella para comer. Logo Rosalie chegou na cozinha, e depois Alice, Jasper e Bella entraram. Todos sentamos para comer, e Bella estava silenciosa. Emmett falou com Rosalie sobre o dia de hoje antes dos outros chegarem, e acho que a Alice avisou ao Jasper também, então todos a deixamos no seu canto.

Beijei seus cabelos algumas vezes e ela sorria fracamente enquanto comia. Quando terminamos, Alice e Jasper ficaram com o trabalho de lavar a louça enquanto Rose e Emmett iam arrumar a sala que estava bagunçada pela nossa noite de jogos ontem. Bella me chamou para o quarto e lá me disse o que a Alice tinha me contado.

"Eu fico um tanto que triste nesses dias e por isso estou distante." Fungou enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos.

"Eu entendo você baby. Meu pai morreu, você sabe, eu lembro dele nos aniversários, no dia da morte, no ação de graça, dia dos pais, Natal, enfim são as pessoas que nos fizeram ser o que somos e sempre vamos lembrar de datas especiais, que passamos ao lado deles."

"É muito difícil e dói." Ela limpou as lágrimas e fungou mais um pouco. "Eu queria saber se você quer ir no cemitério comigo. Quero levar umas flores para eles, e essas coisas."

"Claro que eu vou com você meu amor" beijei sua testa e ela suspirou se aconchegando em mim.

"Obrigada por estar comigo." Murmurou e acariciei seus cabelos.

* * *

Antes de entrar no cemitério Bella comprou lírios brancos para os túmulos. Caminhamos pelo local de grama verde e silêncio ensurdecedor, algumas pessoas também estavam por ali, mas a falta de ruídos continuava. Eu não falei nada, apenas a segui até um local onde tinha alguns túmulos cercados por um cercadinho de trinta centímetros de altura. O local tinha 2 túmulos com inscrições e um grande espaço vazio.

Bella colocou metade das flores em casa tumulo e depois murmurou algumas coisas que eu não ouvi, mantive minha distância dando o tempo para ela. Quando ela terminou e fiz a pergunta que me intrigava.

"Porque esse local tem um espaço para pelo menos mais umas três lápides?"

"Isso vai parecer estranho" ela limpou algumas lágrimas que tinha derramado. "Mas esse é um local para a família, então o espaço seria pra mim e para a minha família."

"Ohh... sim isso é estranho. Espero que você não precise usar em pelo menos setenta anos."

"Eu também" ela sussurrou, e pegou a minha mão. "Vamos para casa?"

"Claro." Beijei ela rapidamente e saímos dali mais rápido do que entramos. Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, e imaginava que ela fosse ficar assim depois da nossa visita.

Em casa tomamos um banho juntos enquanto Rosalie fazia o almoço. Ficamos apenas em carícias e beijos, Bella não estava com clima para outras coisas, e respeitei, dando a ela o meu amor e apoio.

Terminamos e nos vestimos a tempo de arrumar o quarto, descer e almoçar junto com os outros. Rosalie tinha feito salada simples e frango com damasco. E enquanto comíamos começamos a falar sobre o nosso destino.

"Eu acho que poderíamos mesmo ir para Ibiza. Posso ligar para o meu pai e ele com certeza vai deixar" Alice disse e Bella assentiu.

"Papai disse que se quiséssemos ir para um lugar mais _distante_ de Paris poderíamos apenas avisar que ele deixava."

"Então é para Ibiza que nós vamos." Emmett comemorou e já fizemos planos para reservar voos para amanhã à noite, reservar hotel, fazer as malas, e claro, as garotas disseram que deveriam ir as compras durante o dia, por isso íamos sair daqui as 7 da noite.

E para fecharmos a nossa viagem em Paris todos decidimos ir jantar no restaurante da Torre Eiffel, como o local precisava de reservas, Bella usou do poder do seu nome e conseguiu uma reserva com mesa para seis. Sorri vendo que ela começava a se animar e como todos estavam ajudando-a a passar por esse dia.

A tarde foi preenchida por ligações para o Carlisle, reserva de voos e quartos no hotel. As garotas começaram a se preparar para ir ao jantar, enquanto eu e os garotos jogamos um pouco de vídeo game, logo subimos para colocar uma roupa e às 8 da noite as garotas apareceram deslumbrantes. Alice usava um vestido beje e Rosalie estava de vermelho.

Bella estava mais do que incrível com um lindo vestido azul e um sorriso nos lábios pintados com um gloss cor de rosa e os olhos apenas destacados com um lápis. A puxei para mim sentindo o seu perfume delicioso e coloquei um beijo suave em sua bochecha. **(Look das meninas: _polyv . re / VmajP6_)**

"Você está deslumbrante, querida." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Obrigada." ela respondeu com uma risadinha.

"Os táxis já chegaram, vamos." Alice nos chamou e saímos em três táxis diferentes, dando _liberdade_ para cada casal.

Bella e eu ficamos abraçados durante todo o caminho até o restaurante, não conversamos, pois palavras eram dispensáveis nesse momento. Apenas tê-la em meus braços já fazia da minha noite a melhor de todas. Era como ter a paz que eu sempre quis ali, a fonte da minha felicidade era essa garota linda que a cada dia se mostrava diferente daquela mimada que eu encontrei a apenas dois meses.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos, subimos até o restaurante e eu posso dizer que a visão de Paris à noite era de tirar o folego. A cidade tem o ar de romance e tem por mérito o titulo de cidade do amor e da luz.

Nos levaram até a nossa mesa que tinha uma visão incrível da noite. Casais e grupos se juntavam nesse local, brindando a felicidade e eu estava mais do que _deslumbrado_ por tudo. Era como entrar em um universo paralelo. Os garotos sentaram de um lado da mesa com as nossas meninas em frente a nós, e logo Bella pediu a um garçom uma garrafa de vinho que eu não sabia repetir o nome, mas que ela disse ser bom.

Com o menu em mãos todos pediram a mesma entrada, legumes frescos com creme de parmesão, e deixamos para pedir os pratos principais quando o garçom voltasse. Entre conversas e risadas, nós desfrutamos da nossa última noite na cidade, Bella _brilhava_ com os olhos encantados e pura felicidade. A tristeza do dia foi deixada para trás e isso era o suficiente para que um sorriso fosse colocado no meu rosto.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Suspirei contente ao terminar minha entrada e observar todos na mesa. Eu nunca tinha experimentado a felicidade em um dia como hoje, quando a lembrança dos meus pais fica mais forte. Apesar de ser nova quando meus pais morreram, eu lembro claramente de que no aniversário da minha mãe, meu pai sempre fazia com que o dia fosse mais do que especial.

Começava com um café da manhã na cama, presentes espalhados pela casa, um almoço com nós três, algum show, concerto, peça, filme, qualquer coisa que ela gostava e estava em cartaz na cidade. Perto do anoitecer ele dava a ela o presente mais importante do dia, que era algo que nós escolhíamos, mesmo eu sendo tão pequena e não sabendo bem o que estava escolhendo. E no final eles saiam para jantar juntos, apenas os dois como o casal felizes que eles eram.

O amor deles era algo que eu antes _invejava_, não de uma maneira ruim. Desde que comecei a descobrir a paixão, eu desejava que algum dia eu pudesse ter o que eles tinham. E hoje eu tenho, Edward é mais do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia desejar. Lindo, educado, charmoso, paciente, carinhoso, apaixonado, quente, sensual. E me amava.

Sorri para ele que me olhava atentamente, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Mexi a boca sussurrando um '_eu te amo'_, e ele fez o mesmo. Mordi os lábios, segurando sua mão por cima da mesa. Não era rude estar em uma bolha com o meu namorado, em uma mesa com seis pessoas, já que percebi que os outros dois casais também estavam em seu mundo, mas nossas bolhas foram rompidas quando o prato principal de cada chegou.

Eu tinha pedido um linguado gratinado com camarão ao molho branco, com aspargos e cogumelo. Edward pediu filé de cordeiro com creme de azeitonas pretas e tomate cereja. Alice escolheu codorna assada com mel de trufas e aspargos na manteiga, já Jasper optou por filetes de linguado no vapor com arroz e ervas. Rosalie foi mais simples com um filé de frango com molho de limão picante e Emmett pediu filé de salmão com molho de framboesas, o que era incomum, já que ele era fã de um bom filé bovino quando ia a restaurantes.

Comemos entre conversas sobre coisas embaraçosas que já fizemos na vida, cada história mais engraçada que a outra. Como por exemplo, Edward e Jasper fizeram uma aposta com uns garotos da reserva que ficava perto da cidade onde eles moravam, e os dois perderam, como pagamento tiveram que pular nus de um penhasco em uma água bem gelada. Esme quase matou os dois e os colocou de castigo por três meses pela pneumonia que eles pegaram. Rosalie tinha arrancado tufos de cabelo da ex-namorada do Edward. O motivo é que Rose pegou a garota beijando outro em um show que Edward não pode ir, ela disse que os meses de castigo valeram a pena, ao ver a garota humilhada na frente de tantas pessoas.

Logo terminamos o prato principal, pedimos nossas sobremesas, cada um pediu morango silvestre com manjar de baunilha. Assim que todos acabaram ficamos mais uns minutos no restaurante até o garçom trazer nossa conta. Edward fez bico dizendo que queria ajudar a pagar, não com o cartão que meu pai deu, mas com seu próprio dinheiro. O ignorei completamente, entregando meu cartão para o garçom e logo ele voltou com a conta para que eu assinasse. Saímos do restaurante e decidimos ficar na Torre por mais um tempo, cada casal foi para seu canto, e eu tinha um namorado bicudinho para cuidar.

"Edward, você vai mesmo ficar de bico porque eu paguei a conta?" virei de frente para ele quando paramos em um canto da torre, ele colocou um braço de cada lado do meu corpo e encolheu os ombros.

"Eu queria pagar também." Murmurou olhando para a vista da cidade e depois pra mim.

"Você sabe que não precisa."

"Eu sei, é só que..." encolheu os ombros novamente desviando o olhar. "Sua realidade ainda continua sendo diferente da minha, eu sou o garoto que comia em uma lanchonete na minha pequena cidade e ficava satisfeito gastando apenas 6 dólares. Mas eu quero poder lhe proporcionar noites assim, em lugares sofisticados, com comidas mais sofisticadas ainda."

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e gentilmente o fiz olhar para mim, beijei seus lábios várias vezes antes de falar.

"Edward, eu não me importo com isso. É só dinheiro, nada mais. Prometo que da próxima vez que nós formos para um restaurante assim, eu deixo você pagar. Certo?" Ele sorriu levemente assentindo. "Agora pare de fazer esse bico e me beije."

Ele o fez, com suavidade. Seus lábios deslizando nos meus, sua língua acariciando a minha, uma mão segurando na minha cintura e a outra no meu rosto. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, era tão bom beijar Edward, eu sentia que o céu estava bem perto. Borboletas voando no estômago e a sensação de que pequenos fogos de artifícios explodiam eu meu sistema nervoso.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei separando nosso lábios, com os olhos fechados.

"Eu também te amo Bella. Sempre." Respondeu beijando-me novamente.

Nos despedimos da Cidade do Amor com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e sussurros apaixonados. Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que isso.

* * *

**E estamos na reta final da fic. Eu vou concluir ela esse mês com mais 4 capítulos e TALVEZ um epílogo. **

**A única outra fic que eu tenho certeza de que vou postar antes do ano acabar é Why Don't You Kiss Her. Se eu conseguir terminar o capitulo de Vicious Circle eu posto.**

**Não pensem que eu demoro para postar porque eu quero, se dependesse de mim eu postaria em todas toda a semana, mas não é sempre que eu tenho inspiração para escrever e tempo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e volto na semana que vem.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Ibiza (Parte 1)

******OPPOSTI  
**

******Sinopse: **Bella não é tão fútil quanto parece e cabe ao Edward descobrir que por trás daquela fachada de garota esnobe, existe um coração machucado que só deseja conforto e amor.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Ibiza (Parte 1)**

* * *

**EPDV**

Nosso último dia em Paris foi movimentado. Na parte da manhã arrumamos nossas coisas, tendo certeza de que nada seria esquecido na casa, e também arrumamos o que estava fora do lugar na casa.

Para não sujar mais nada na cozinha, só cozinhamos o café da manhã e saímos para almoçar fora. Comemos em um bistrô e depois matamos o tempo andando um pouco pela cidade, tirando mais algumas fotos, antes de ficar tarde o suficiente e voltarmos para casa.

Eu e Bella tomamos um banho delicioso juntos com direito a uma rapidinha sob o jato de água. Nos arrumamos para esperar os táxis chegarem e irmos para o aeroporto. Lá fizemos o check-in e levamos as bagagens para o local indicado.

Ainda tinhamos um tempo antes de precisarmos ir para o avião, então sentamos em um café e comemos tortinhas de limão siciliano com merengue. Eu sabia que essa viagem estava me deixando com alguns quilos à mais, e estava pensando em começar a me exercitar quando fossemos para Cambridge.

Durante o voo, Bella quase bateu na aeromoça. Primeiro ela veio perguntar se eu queria um travesseiro, eu recusei educadamente. Dez minutos depois voltou e perguntou se eu queria algo para beber ou comer, recusei novamente. Pouco tempo depois ela retornou, disfarçou falando com outro passageiro e se dirigiu a mim novamente perguntando se eu estava bem e se precisava que ela ajudasse em algo. Foi ai que a minha namorada perdeu a paciência.

"Olha, Senhorita..." ela parou olhando o nome da aeromoça bordado em sua roupa. "Christine, se o _meu_ namorado precisasse de alguma coisa, ele teria falado nas últimas duas vezes que você veio nos incomodas. Então, por favor, nos dê licença, ou eu vou ter que dar um jeito de falar com seu superior e contar sobre a sua postura anti-profissional no trabalho. Pode ter certeza que não sou qualquer pessoa, meu pai conseguiria falar com alguém que chute a sua bunda para fora do emprego em cinco segundos."

Espremi os lábios tentando não rir da reação da Bella. Mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei com pena da aeromoça que olhou para minha namorada com os olhos arregalados e um pouco marejados. Ela se desculpou e desapareceu por onde tinha vindo. Bella fechou a cara e virou-se para a janela do avião não falando mais nada. Imaginei que era um sinal claro para não incomodá-la, já que ela realmente parecia irritada.

O voo durou duas horas, e quando chegamos em Ibiza, Bella ainda estava emburrada. Ao passar pela aeromoça quando fomos descer, ela lançou um olhar mortal para a moça que corou e olhou para seus pés. Encolhi os ombros para a situação, realmente não poderia fazer nada.

Pegamos nossas bagagens e conseguimos táxis que nos levaram para o nosso hotel. Quando estávamos fazendo o check-in, a atendente lançou um sorriso para mim, o que fez Bella grunhir e olhar feio para ela, que se encolheu e gaguejou em algumas palavras. Suspirei para o exagero dela, ela também não poderia tratar mal toda a mulher que olhar na minha direção. Não é como se eu tivesse olhos para outra.

Nossos irmãos foram para os seus quartos, e combinamos de nos encontrar no lobby do hotel às 8 da manhã. No quarto decidimos pedir hamburgers com molho picante e fritas com cheedar, porque Bella estava faminta e morrendo de vontade de comer algo gorduroso. Quando terminei de fazer o pedido, a vi nua e perfeita, enrolando seu cabelo em um coque. Essa imagem fez meu membro acordar para a vida, respirando fundo tirei minhas roupas e ela sorriu mordendo os lábios.

"Vê algo que gosta, Isabella Swan?" perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sua língua passou por seu lábio inferior, enquanto seu olhar foi para o meu.

"Uhum. Vejo o meu namorado _delicioso_." Aproximando-se de mim, ela enrolou os braços em torno do meu pescoço para me dar um beijo forte e excitante.

Caminhamos para o banheiro, onde liguei a ducha quente e ela enrolou as pernas em torno da minha cintura para que eu pudesse estar dentro dela o mais rápido que podíamos. Investi em seu corpo, sentindo sua umidade e calor me envolvendo e apertando. Gozamos quase juntos, e terminamos nosso banho a tempo do serviço de quarto chegar.

Vestidos com os roupões do hotel, comemos o nosso jantar gorduroso e delicioso, depois coloquei tudo no carirnho e deixei no corredor para buscarem. Quando voltei pro quarto, Bella estava nua e deitada na cama sorrindo do jeito travesso dela. Tirei meu próprio roupão e cai entre seus braços que estavam prontos para mim.

"Você ficou toda emburradinha hoje." Falei, beijando seu pescoço e dando mordidas.

"Porque essas vadias não se seguram quando olham um homem bonito e já começam a se oferecer."

"Mas você sabe que não precisa se incomodar com isso, não é?" Perguntei, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la.

"Eu sei, mas isso não diminui o ciúmes. Não me diga que você não ficaria com ciúmes se fosse ao contrário?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. A garota me acertou em cheio.

"Você tem um ponto." Ela riu e gemeu em seguida quando suguei a pele do seu pescoço.

Com o assunto ciúmes deixado de lado, começamos mais uma sessão de amassos e até a hora que adormecemos, eu estive dentro dela mais duas vezes.

**~x~**

**Bella PDV**

Eu com certeza estava com uma TPM no nível máximo. Só isso explicaria toda a minha irritação por causa de cada mulher que se aproximou de Edward no dia anterior. Mas ele me lembrou, mais de uma vez, que ele era meu.

Dormi exausta, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Edward sabia como me levar ao delírio, a tirar o melhor de mim na cama. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu nunca tinha o suficiente dele, sempre queria mais. Mais beijos, mais orgasmos, mais mordidas, mais do seu corpo suado roçando o meu, mais do seu pau me preenchendo. Ele era definitivamente o homem da minha vida e não me imaginaria sem ele.

Acordei com o toque irritante do meu celular. Gemi enquanto esticava minha mão para pegar o celular na cabeceira da cama. Era pouco antes das 9 da manhã e Alice estava ligando.

"O que?" resmunguei. Edward se mexeu e suspirou com o rosto enterrado entre meus cabelos.

"Vocês tem 30 minutos para descer. Vamos nos encontrar no lobby e depois aproveitar o dia." E sem que eu pudesse responder, ela desligou.

Grunhi me afundando mais nos deliciosos lençóis que envolviam o meu corpo no e nos braços do meu namorado que ressonava tranquilamente. Virei para olhar o seu rosto, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ele resmungou algo em seu sono, provavelmente porque tirei seu rosto dos meus cabelos. Observei suas feições relaxadas e sorri, traçando sua mandíbula com a ponta dos dedos. Sua barba começava a crescer e pinicava a minha pele, eu adorava quando ele roçava seu rosto em minhas pernas, era mais do que excitante. Fiquei assim por algum tempo até ver que já tinha passado 10 minutos e se não descêssemos Alice iria subir.

"Edward, acorde" chamei, dando beijinhos em seu rosto. Acariciei seu peito e apertei um pouco da sua pele quente.

"Não" ele resmungou, mas um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios quando mordi seu queixo levemente.

"Vamos, Alice ligou e se não aparecermos no lobby em 20 minutos, ela vem nos buscar" beijei seus lábios levemente e consegui escapar dos seus braços, correndo para o banheiro.

Ele apareceu minutos depois quando eu terminava de escovar os dentes. Deixei ele resmungando e fui até a minha mala pegando a minha escova e tirando os nós do cabelo. Edward voltou e colocou uma bermuda com uma camisa branca com uma estampa de uma banda de algum amigo dele de Forks.

Peguei meu biquini coral e antes de colocar pedi para Edward passar protetor solar em mim. Ele fez, dando uma apertada ou outra nos meus seios, na minha bunda e umas mordidas nas minhas coxas. Minha vontade era de arrancar a bermuda dele e sentar em seu pau maravilhoso, mas sabia que não teríamos tempo de desfrutar de tudo da forma correta.

Depois que coloquei as duas peças e um short, ele ficou me olhando atentamente. Arqueei a sobrancelha e ele bufou baixinho antes de falar o que lhe _incomodava_.

"Por que esse fecho frontal? Vai atrair mais atenção do que o necessário" mordi o lábio para não sorrir.

"Você sabe, caso eu queira fazer um top less, é só abrir esse nó e _voilà_" vi sua expressão ficar sombria, antes dos seus braços enrolarem ao meu redor me puxando para ele.

"Você não enlouqueceu, Isabella. Apenas eu posso ver seus seios lindos." Enquanto falava isso, suas mãos subiram pelo meu corpo, até encontrar a parte em questão. "Esse mamilos rosados que só ficam pontudinhos para mim. Jamais permitira que você mostrasse essas preciosidades para um bando de homem de pau duro na praia. Mesmo que seria lindo poder ver seus seios perfeitos sendo banhados pelo sol." Disse apertando os mamilos entre seus dedos.

"Que tal se voltarmos ao hotel antes do sol se pôr e eu faço um top less na nossa área particular?" Sorri maliciosa. Eu tinha reservado um quarto para nós com uma área particular com uma jacuzzi, espreguiçadeiras. Poderíamos ter uma boa diversão com isso.

"Hum, acho uma excelente ideia." Gemi quando seus lábios encontraram os meus, nos beijamos por vários minutos, sua ereção pressionando no meu estômago. Nos afastamos relutantemente.

"Tire a camisa. Você não passou protetor solar, e não quero você todo vermelho e ardido à noite." Eu disse, e ele me obedeceu. Passei o protetor solar nas suas costas, e ele passou no resto do corpo enquanto eu guardava algumas coisas que poderíamos precisar no resto do dia pela praia.

Quando terminamos tudo, descemos para o lobby, ainda com alguns minutos de folga do prazo que Alice deu. Quando chegamos, apenas Alice nos esperava e ela disse que os outros já tinham ido para a mesa.

"Eu pedi para a Rose pedir algumas frutas, pães, torradinhas. Emmett queria tiras de bacon. Ah e eu pedi uma batida de morango para você, nada forte para começar o dia."

"Bebida tão cedo?" Edward questionou.

"É uma batida fraca, Edward. Nós estamos em Ibiza, o local das festas" Alice disse sorrindo.

Chegamos na mesa e o garçom tinha deixado as batidas. Edward optou por pedir um café já que ele não queria beber tão cego. Bebi um pouquinho da bebida e ela estava realmente leve, parecia mais uma vitamina do que batida. Edward relutantemente deu uma provada, mas continuou com seu café.

Uma garçonete ruiva, trajando uma roupa curtíssima apareceu com um carrinho com os nossos pedidos. Não gostei do modo como ela olhava para o meu namorado com seus olhos cinza e dei uma resposta atravessada quando ela quase esfregou seus peitos na cara dele. As meninas riram do meu ciúmes, já os meninos estavam alheios, enquanto comiam suas tiras de bacon. Todos menos Edward que me olhou um pouco sério, antes de seguir o exemplo dos outros.

Dei de ombros pegando um pãozinho delicioso recheado com geleia de uva. Eu não sabia o nome, mas era maravilhoso. Comi algumas tiras de bacon, um pouco de presunto e algumas frutas cortadas. Não percebi quando minha batida acabou e Alice logo chamou o garçom e pediu uma bebida com vodka, licor de pêssego, suco de laranja e groselha. Era uma delícia. Ouvi Edward bufar, mas não disse nada. Continuamos a belicar nossa comida, e fazendo planos para o dia. Quando esse drink acabou, Alice e Rose me rebocaram para o banheiro.

"Okay, o que está acontecendo com você, Bella?" Alice perguntou sem rodeios.

"Como assim?" Fingi que não sabia do que ela falava.

"Não se faça de tonta, Bella. Você está soltando farpas para qualquer mulher que se aproxime do Edward." Rose disse e eu amuei encolhendo os ombros.

"Acho que é TPM atacada." Respondi. "Não tem nenhum motivo aparente."

"Tem certeza?" Rose perguntou. "Você pode nos contar se tiver acontecendo algo."

"Sim, é só isso. Edward é um amor comigo, ele não me deu nenhum motivo para ter esses ataques, acho que estou agitada com a TPM mesmo."

"Tudo bem, vamos voltar. Mas antes vamos passar no bar e pegar uma bebida nova." Alice disse animada e fizemos o que ela disse.

O barman simpático nos deu umas dicas. Eu escolhi o Blue Margarita. Tinha tequila, cointreau, curaçao blue e açúcar. Apesar da mistura de bebidas, era docinho, e com a vodka da bebida anterior eu não estava sentindo se a bebida era forte ou não.

"Bella, você não acha que está bom de bebidas?" Edward perguntou quando voltei para a nossa mesa com as meninas.

"É docinho e nem é tão forte." Sorri para ele que revirou os olhos.

"Sei, mas já é o terceiro copo de bebida diferente que você pega hoje. Nessa velocidade, você vai ficar bêbada antes do meio-dia."

"Não seja um chato, Edward." Rosalie resmungou tomando da sua bebida rosa.

"Isso, não seja um chato." Concordei com minha cunhada e meu namorado bufou. Levantei da minha cadeira e sentei em seu copo. "Temos só hoje e amanhã aqui, Edward. Depois voltamos pra New York e vamos para a faculdade. Vamos comemorar o final das nossas férias," passei as mãos em seus cabelos e o beijei de leve.

"É realmente doce," ele murmurou me puxando para um beijo forte, que fez o meu corpo acender com um calor conhecido e delicioso.

"Se vocês forem ficar se comendo na nossa frente, é melhor irem para o quarto." Jasper disse e eu soltei uma risadinha, afundando meu rosto no pescoço de Edward. Ele tinha o seu cheirinho gostoso misturado com o do protetor solar.

Uns 20 minutos depois, decidimos ir para a praia. Edward me proibiu de beber até a hora do almoço já que eu estava _alegrinha_. Não reclamei.

Na praia compramos umas toalhas e estendemos na areia. Tinha muitas mulheres de corpos perfeitos andando de topless. Fiz Edward olhar para mim quase o tempo todo, ele riu me beijando e falando que não era sacrifício nenhum ficar apenas me olhando, assim ele aproveitava para espantar os olhares que lançavam para a minha bunda.

Ficamos um bom tempo na praia, demos um mergulho e depois andamos pela praia procurando um lugar para almoçar. Paramos em um restaurante com cara de comida caseira, comemos um delicioso peixe assado acompanhado pelas batatas fritas mais incríveis que experimentei. Estava liberada para beber, e acompanhei meu namorado em uma cerveja.

Não preciso dizer que algumas clientes do restaurante e a garçonete me irritaram com seus olhares para Edward, mas dessa vez fiquei relaxada aproveitando do toque dele na minha coxa.

Depois que almoçamos o cansaço pela manhã no sol e a comida nos bateu. Voltamos para o hotel e combinamos de nos encontrar no lobby às 8 para procurarmos alguma festa legal.

No quarto, tomamos um banho para tirar o sal, a areia e o suor do corpo, o sono era tanto que nen avançamos para algo sexual. Olhei no celular e se passava da 3 e meia da tarde, não daria tempo de fazer o topless hoje com Edward, mas amanhã com certeza teria.

Nus e enrolados um no outro, adormecemos e eu acordei 6 e meia, hora que ele tinha colocado para o seu celular despertar. Edward já estava acordado e disse que pediu serviço de quarto.

Não muito tempo depois bateram na porta. Edward tinha pedido iscas de peixe, camarão grelhado, batata frita e mini-hamburguers de frango. Ficamos comendo jogados na cama, com meu iPod tocando algumas músicas para não ficar o silêncio. Tomamos uma garrafinha de cerveja cada, e quando já era quase 7 e meia, começamos a nos arrumar.

Eu escolhi um short bonito com uma blusa folgadinha e uma sapatilha. Não estava com paciência e nem tempo de algo mais elaborado. Fiz uma trança de lado e fui me maquiar. Edward já estava pronto e apenas observava meus movimentos, sorri para ele pelo espelho do quarto e ele sorriu piscando para mim.

Fomos para o lobby faltando 5 minutos para às 8. Alice e Jasper já esperavam, e pouco depois Rose e Emmett chegaram. Alice disse que antes de irmos queria nos contar sua ideia para amanhã.

"Nós descemos mais cedo, porque eu vi em um desses panfletinhos do quarto que eles alugam iates. Conversei com o recepcionista e ele disse que podemos pegar o iate às 10 da manhã, vai ter uma pessoa para dirigir, mas ele não nos incomodaria. Eles abastassem o barco com vários petiscos e por volta de 1 ou 2 da tarde ele volta para o Iate Clube onde tem um almoço, que podemos escolher ser servido no barco ou no restaurante. Depois voltamos ao Iate e eles dão mais uma volta pelo mar até às 5 ou se não quisermos voltar, alugamos apenas pela metade do dia. Já que é o nosso último dia amanhã, essa seria uma boa opção, que ai aproveitamos o resto do dia para o que quisermos. Ah e eles oferecem instrutores de mergulho na parte da manhã, se quisermos."

"Acho uma ótima ideia, vai ser legal ficar no iate e mergulhar. Por mim, nós alugamos." Eu disse, e os outros também concordaram.

Resolvemos tudo sobre o iate antes de saírmos do hotel a procura de algo legal para fazer. Encontramos uma boate duas ruas depois e pegamos uma fila de uns 30 minutos. Não estávamos com pressa e ficar nos braços do meu namorado fazia o tempo passar rápido.

O local não estava lotado, mas também não estava vazio, com sorte conseguimos uns banquinhos no balcão, mas como tinham apenas três, os garotos nos deixaram sentar, e ficaram ao nosso lado. Primeiro fomos atendidos por um barman que não escondeu seu óbvio interesse no decote de Rosalie, o que deixou Emmett bem irritado. Depois da loira o acalmar com alguns beijinhos, uma garçonete veio nos atender. Foi a minha vez e das garotas, de ficar irritada, já que a _bitch_ estava flertando com nossos namorados, que tentavam amenizar a situação não olhando muito para ela.

Depois de três drinks, fomos para a pista de dança. Estava tocando Love in This Club do Usher. Edward não tirava as mãos do meu corpo, e isso era delicioso. Fechei os olhos quando seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando, até fazer um caminho para a minha boca. O calor subiu rapidamente pelo meu corpo e me vi puxando seu rosto para o meu e praticamente fodendo sua boca com a língua. O bom de se estar em Ibiza é que ao nosso redor várias pessoas faziam o mesmo e ninguém se importava.

Depois de mais algumas músicas, as meninas me chamaram para ir ao banheiro, enquanto os meninos conseguiam uma nova bebida para nós e algo para comer. Nós três estávamos com um tesão enorme e combinamos de não ficarmos a madrugada toda na boate, ou acabaríamos transando com nossos namorados na frente de todos. No espelho vi como meu rosto e colo estavam vermelhos depois dos amassos com Edward, sorri pegando o brilho que trouxe e passei um pouco nos lábios.

Quando voltamos, paramos no meio do caminho ao ver que algumas garotas estavam ao lado dos garotos que inultimente tentavam afastá-las. Pareciam doce no mel. Estufando os peitos caminhamos em linha reta até eles, espantando as vadias simplesmente ao pegar nosso homens e beijá-los de uma forma bem sexual. Ouvi o bufar delas e uns xingamentos, mas como eu não queria uma briga apenas espiei as loirinhas sem quebrar o beijo com Edward, e mostrei o dedo do meio para elas, que fizeram falsas expressões horrorizadas e saíram de perto.

"Ual. Isso foi…" Edward estava sem ar e com os lábios inchados e brilhantes por causa do meu brilho.

"Foi um puta beijo para espantar essas vadias. Qual o problema dessas mulheres? Não pode ver um que quer atacar." Resmunguei pegando o _Lagoa Azul_ que Edward tinha pedido e um camarão que estava em um pratinho.

"Minha namorada ciumenta", ele disse beijando meu pescoço. "Eu só tenho olhos para você, meu amor."

"Eu sei, mas elas são muito… argh." Voltei a beber do meu drink gostoso e peguei mais um camarão porque estava muito bom.

"Mas eu já disse que não tem que se preocupar. Nenhuma delas vai me obrigar a fazer nada." Sorri quando ele me beijou levemente. O garçom trouxe uma porção de batata frita e eu começava a pensar que isso iria descer para as minhas coxas. Mas eu tinha um namorado que com certeza ia me ajudar a queimar as calorias.

Por volta de duas da manhã saímos da boate. As ruas ainda estavam cheias, era como se as pessoas em Ibiza não dormissem. Andamos até que lentamente, já que todos estávamos _altos_ pelas bebidas e não queríamos causar qualquer acidente com os carros andando pelas ruas.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, eu praticamente ataquei Edward, o puxando para um beijo e enrolando minhas pernas em seu corpo. Ele gemeu e eu o acompanhei, mordendo seu lábio inferior e puxando seu cabelo. Minutos depois estávamos sem roupa e jogados na cama, sua boca fazia um trabalho incrível em minha boceta enquanto eu gemia pelas sensações. Seus movimentos deliciosos me levaram a um orgasmo de tremer as pernas e ver pontinhos brancos.

Assim que recuperei a respiração, com seus lábios dando-me beijos suaves, o peguei de surpresa nos virando na cama, era a minha hora de agir.

"Muitas mulheres dando em cima de você hoje, Edward. Por que você tem que ser tão irresistível?" ele engoliu em seco quando montei em suas pernas. Tracei um dedo por seu abdômen, peitoral, pescoço, até chegar ao seu queixo. "Elas são muito oferecidas, todas querendo ter o que é meu," murmurei aproximando meus lábios dos seus. "Você é meu, não é, Edward?"

"Seu, todo seu," sua voz estava rouca. Rocei meu quadril no seu, o que o fez gemer.

"Todo meu," falei olhando em seus olhos. "Todo meu," repeti juntando nossos lábios.

Sua ereção cutuvaca em minha barriga, e enquanto eu sentia o meu sabor em sua boca, segurei-o em minha mão, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo. Ele gemeu em minha boca e eu sorri apertando-o mais.

"Por favor Bella," ele pediu separando um pouco a boca da minha.

"Por favor, o que?" Perguntei sorrindo e ele grunhiu.

"Quero foder você baby, não me torture," gargalhei pegando seu lábio entre meus dentes e mordendo.

"Você quer me foder, é? Muito? Forte?" murmurei olhando em seus olhos mais escuros.

"Forte," disse entredentes quando minha mão apertou sua ereção novamente.

"Hum, será que eu deixo você comandar? Ou eu comando?" Fingi perguntar, mas eu já sabia o que eu queria, ele comandando e me fodendo do jeito que desejava. Sai de cima dele, o que o fez fazer um bico. Sorri deitando na cama e o chamando com o dedo, ele entendeu o recado.

Não levou mais do que segundos para tê-lo me preenchendo e seus movimentos fortes me fazendo balançar e gemer. Meus dentes foram para seu pescoço, o mordi e suguei a pele, sabendo que amanhã ele teria uma marca, a _minha _marca.

"Você está me marcando Bella? Quer mostrar para todas que eu sou apenas seu?" Ele perguntou com sua voz rouca perto do meu ouvido, o que me fez gemer e murmurar um sim. "Minha garota safada e ciumenta, me marque forte, eu sou seu." Voltei a mordê-lo e ele bateu mais fundo dentro de mim o que me fez gritar seu nome bem alto.

Com mais algumas estocadas, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, o fogo me consumindo e o orgasmo sendo liberado, logo ele veio também me preenchendo completamente. Seu corpo suado caiu por cima do meu, e eu adorava esse momento, tê-lo quente e ofegante me pressionando na cama. Quando conseguimos respirar, ele saiu da cama e preparou um banho de banheira para nós. Tiramos os vestígios da noite e do nosso sexo do corpo, e depois nos enrolamos nus na cama.

"Eu te amo" murmurei meio sonolenta, o abraçando apertado, sentindo seu rosto no meu cabelo.

"Eu também te amo. Muito." Ele respirou nos meus cabelos e depois beijou minha cabeça.

Adormeci com seu cheiro e a certeza de que o teria pelo resto da vida.

* * *

**Essa Bella toda ciumenta, será que é só TPM? HAHA Mas o Edward gostou de vê-la toda possessiva, principalmente nos benefícios na cama xD**

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo ja tem mais de 2 meses, mas eu só queria postar quando tivesse os próximos encaminhados, assim posto uma vez por semana e finalizo a fic antes do final do ano. **

**Então semana que vem eu volto.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
